Frozen Rose
by Artemis615
Summary: Kaname has slept for over 1000 years, and after Yuki sacrificed herself to wake him up and make him human, he did not wake up. He continues to sleep after her death, and only awakes when the Female Prime Minister, the Arch Duchess of Memphis in his new kingdom, Methuseleh Golden City, Shiratoe Saya, built and weaves a barrier over his kingdom, and rise up to be King again KanamexOC
1. Awakening

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am Artemis615! Yay! Here I present to you a brand new fanfiction, called the Frozen Rose. It is a fic depicting Kaname-sama, our most beloved vampire king pureblood and his Female Prime Minister, Shiratoe Saya and the Methuseleh Golden City. Wow!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing them. Please tell me what is your review. I would love to read about them!**

* * *

**Nocte 1 - Awaken**

_**Kaname's Memories**_

_It was the most astounding thing to behold in the world, and Kaname had never seen something as magnificent as this before. It was like watching the moonlight and the stars shine for the first time, and for the first time, he thought that it – the girl – is beautiful._

_She floated up into the air, her head lolling behind her as her back bended backwards. Her hair flows around her, and she floated up to the sky. _

_The moon's light shines on her in a halo like light, and it surrounds her in such ethereal light that for a moment, Kaname thought he is seeing things._

_She shines, and shines and shines. Kaname had to shield his eyes from the bright light that came from her, and he watches as she awakens. _

_Her back is bended, and her head is lolling. But nonetheless, she is alive, and well. Her long sleek hair flows behind her in unseen wind, and she suddenly straightens her back and opens her eyes. _

_She floated back down, and her arms slowly came to rest beside her. _

_She is beautiful. _

"_Who are you?" Kaname asks her, curiosity riding inside him. _

_The lady smiles. _

"_I am starlight," she said to him in a musical tone. It sounded like a harmonious bell-like sound, or was it the sound of two glasses hit together? It sounds… nice…_

"_I am the Dhampir, Starlight…" she smiles at him. _

_**End of Kaname's Memories**_

And he woke up.

It was one of the many dreams that Kaname had of the future, but he remembers none of it. Only pieces and bits of it. Flashes of it always come to him in the most untimely moment, but he manages to brush them off and treat it like any other pieces and bits of the memories. After all, none of it makes sense.

Ever.

That night, he finally made love with Yuki. He grasped her hips, and guides her onto his erected penis. Swiftly, he pushes her downward and heard her gave out a light scream of surprise. He smelled blood in the air, and felt something hot tickling down his thigh.

It was her virgin blood.

He spills his sperm inside her uterus, and saw on her face the look of unwillingness to have him buried deep within her and spills his sperm inside her. But the deed is done, and he couldn't stop it.

Soon, Yuki is pregnant with his child. Her stomach grew, and he is happy. But at the same time, he is sad. He knew she loves Zero still, and that she longs to be with him as well. You can only choose one mate, and only one. And that there is only so much hurt a man can take. He couldn't take it no more, and certainly he couldn't take it anymore to see her sad and unhappy.

He wanted her to be happy.

And so, he decided to end his life.

He tore his heart out of his chest and threw it to the burning fire pit of the Methuseleh Hunter's Association's weapon forging pit. His heart burns, and it strengthens the anti-Methuseleh weapons all the more with his powerful blood as the Head of the Kuran family and as the ancestors of all pureblooded Methuseleh in the world.

He is powerful.

And he is the King. The magnificent king.

And with that, he dies in Yuki's arms.

For 1000 years, he slept on. Zero has already passed on, leaving Yuki in her everlasting youth waiting for him to wake up. She knew he wouldn't wake up without her blood and magic, and she decided to end her life and give him her blood.

And so, Yuki dies.

But he didn't wake up.

No, he didn't wake up.

He slept on, and Yuki's children had no way to make him wake up. He slumbers on for another few years, until the arrival of Gyakusatsu Koujo…

The Gyakusatsu Koujo is a very powerful dhampir. She is a half-blooded Methuseleh, and a quarter-blooded Succubus. She has enhanced strength as a dhampir, and remarkable speed and has the power of flight. She also has telekinesis powers, like Kaname, and she is one of the last Pureblood Methuseleh dhampir to ever grace the earth after 1000 years apart from Kaname's daughter and her brother, Shiratoe Haru…

She awoke from her 4000 year slumber after her brother, Shiratoe Haru, the son-in-law of Kuran Kaname and husband of Kuran Sakura, woke her up in an emergency state, stating that there is no royalty to rule the land and the land is in chaos. She woke up, and rules the land with her magnificent powers. Shiratoe Haru is an amazing apothecarian. He is not as powerful as his sister, but he is powerful nonetheless. For 10 years she rules, and within that time frame, she has managed to gather all Methuseleh together and forms a Methuseleh city, called the Methuseleh Golden City. In here, the Methuselehs are safe from Methuseleh hunters. They can come and go as they wish, with the exception of special visas.

She rules in Kaname's stead, and the land and kingdom she rules flourishes rapidly. It is year 3542 in the future. Nothing seems to change much though, with the incoming war and the lack of resources in the outside world. The Kingdom is equipped with almost all of the natural resources, and so, they flourishes. But the people are scarce, and the Kingdom did not grew much, apart from the occasional futuristic things such as a simple artificial intelligence machine and kitchen wares. So far, no one is capable of building flying cars, and so the city remains simple and clean with bicycle and natural resources car that runs solely on cooking oil. Soon, the kingdom is overflowing with wealth, and humans could come and go as they like, and they could even register to stay permanently in the city of Methuseleh Golden City. The Golden Era is peaceful.

But it did not last long…

And that is when Kaname choose to wake up.

The Gyakusatsu Koujo has looked after the body of Kuran Kaname, the ancestors of the Kurans. He is approximately 10238 years old, and he still looked youthful and young in his glass coffin, slumbering through the ages without a single care through the world. His hair grew longer than ever, and he became paler, his skin turns into a transparent looking onion-like texture. Though Yuki has dies and sacrificed herself to give him life, he did not wake up.

Yuki's children lives with her, the Gyakusatsu Koujo, and it is her powers that made Kaname woke up. A crisis fells on the Kurans royal family, and the Gyakusatsu Koujo, as one of the last remaining pureblood, rise up and protects the grounds of the Kuran and the Shiratoe with her powers, and she rises up to protect the Methuseleh Golden City's royal grounds, the Diamond Harbor.

She is Shiratoe Saya, the Gyakusatsu Koujo.

How she came to have this name? Legend foretells a story as old as 4000 years old, of a lady drenched in blood as she slaughters a whole city of people who are vile, evil, and full of briberies cases and worshipping the Satan. They have sacrificed her twin brothers to their so called Satan god, and with that, she has slaughtered them whole.

None survives.

The Kurans and the Shiratoes are close families due to a marriage tie 500 years ago. Shiratoe Haru, brother of Saya, is married with Kuran Sakura, daughter of Kuran Kaname.

The peace did not last long. The war came, and humans attacked the massive and powerful city of the Methuseleh Golden City. The grand manor grounds of the Kuran and the Shiratoe grounds, the Diamond Harbor, are threatened. They did not manage to enter the grounds though, for Saya has erected a barrier with her kekkai powers as the last Pureblood Methuseleh dhampir in the world.

And when she uses her kekkai powers, it woke up Kuran Kaname.

His eyes are blurry, and he couldn't possibly remember what year it was and how long had he slept. He knew he is the ancestor of the Kuran clan, and that his name is Kuran Kaname. He only remembers dying in Yuki's arms, and that he had torn his heart out of his chest to make the anti Methuseleh weapons. To safeguard humanity against Methuselehs, he had sacrificed himself, just like what the Hooded Woman had done those thousands of years ago.

Those thousands of years ago…

He woke up from his long slumber, and his hair is long and flowing all around him. "Yuki…" he calls her, and someone barged into the underground chamber he is sleeping in. Now that he notices, blue roses grew radiantly underneath the chamber he is sleeping in, and the chamber is icy cold.

"Kaname-sama!" a beautiful man barges into the underground chamber; his hair is long and tied in a neat low ponytail with a red string. "Kaname-sama! You're awake at last!"

With the speed of light, Kaname stood up from his coffin and held the man's neck in his hand.

"Who are you?" Kaname asks, tightening his hold onto the man's neck.

"I-I am your son in law… Haru…!" Haru said to him, chocking onto the words.

"My son-in-law…?" Kaname said, letting go of the man's neck. Haru coughed and heaves in oxygen desperately.

"Your daughter, Sakura, is my wife… We're married for 500 years…" Haru said in a chocked voice, and stood up gingerly. Kaname regarded the young man standing in front of him. He is young, around the age of late 20-ies. He has long hair, and he is definitely a Methuseleh. But something is not right… he doesn't feel like a real Methuseleh…

"What are you?" Kaname asks him, his eyes squinting to look at the man properly.

Haru smiles and bows to Kaname. "As expected of the Kuran's Ancestors, Kaname-sama… I am a dhampir… and so does my sister, Saya…"

"Saya…?" Kaname said her name, and closes his eyes. "Saya…" he said again, repeating the name with his mouth and lips. It was like savoring wine with his mouth. The name Saya is adorable. Simple, but adorable…

"Where is she?" Kaname asks.

"She is erecting the barrier…" Haru said to him. "War is coming, and the Methuseleh Golden City is not safe anymore. She is erecting the barrier to protect all of us…"

"Barrier spinner?" Kaname said to him, and Haru nods his head.

"She is the only one who could do that though… I am more like an average dhampir… powerless… and I couldn't help her if I wanted to… all I can do is managing the apothecary and create medicine for both Methuseleh and humans…" Haru said to him, and remains kneeling on the ground with one of his knees on the floor.

Kaname went up and helped him up.

"You need not kneel in front of me. I can sense we are kin in a strange way through the blood bond you have made with my daughter, Sakura…" Kaname said to him, and Haru stood up in the arms of Kuran Kaname the Ancient King of Methuselehs.

"Kaname-sama…" Haru said his names, and retreated a few steps backward.

"I'll bring you to Saya. She will explain everything to you on what have happened during her reign. Only she can do it though…" Haru said to him, and leads the Kuran King out from his sleeping chamber.

And view the sunlight for the very first time after so long.


	2. Saya

**Nocte 2 - Saya**

The sun hits Kaname's frozen skin, and the ice melts out from his outer skin layer. Some of the ice layers chipped and cracked, and then it fell off of him in thin pieces of ice. He flexed his hands, and held it up to see it in the sunlight. He has grown paler by the years… maybe due to not consuming blood for a long time…

He felt a slight burning sensation in his throat, and he swallowed hard to dampen his parch throat. He could get used to the burning feeling for a while more. Blood meal would be something he partakes later…

Haru leads the old Kuran King to a magnificent garden of walkways. There are crawlers and creepers that blooms the most exotic flowers of indigo purples and blue. He loves blue, it always made him thought of how beautiful the world and the skies are with that kind of color.

He went through a short garden, but that garden is all he had to see on just how wonderful the world is. Everything is blooming in roses, and it is beautiful. The roses are blue in color, and he thought that maybe the world has changed so much that people are able to grow blue roses out of white roses now… it certainly is a beautiful sight to behold.

They exited the short garden and came through a wide clearing. It seems to be the center of the manor ground. The manor of the Kuran's Manor has changed so much. Everything is new already, but the shape of the house is still the same. The same oak tree grew by the manor, and there is the Sakura flower in full bloom.

There is a beautiful woman standing by the exit of the garden, and she looks eerily alike to Yuki. He could see some of him in her, and suddenly, he knew who she is…

"Tou-sama!" the woman said to him, flinging herself onto him and hugging him tightly. "Tou-sama! You've awaken!"

He gingerly raised a hand to touch her hair. It was soft, and warm. Alive, and well.

His daughter, Sakura.

"Sakura…" Kaname said to her, and she sheds tears of happiness.

"I am so glad you have awaken, Tou-sama. You've slept for so long… Mother… she…" Sakura started, and begun to sob again.

"What happened to Yuki?" Kaname asks, his heart pounding in anticipation.

"She… she sacrificed herself to awaken you from your slumber 50 years ago…she tried to make you human…" Sakura sobbed, and Kaname sighs.

"Lives are short… no matter how long we seem to be able to live…" Kaname said sadly, and allows Sakura to cry in his embrace.

He saw a bright light shines in the middle of the vast opening land in front of him. There is a huge pool of water in front of him, and it is flat. Flowers are planted by the sides of the pool, and they seem to sway with the power of the light that shines so brightly onto the grounds. There are Sakura trees planted all over the place, and with the power from the bright light in the middle of the pool floating up in the air, the flowers are blown by the winds, and it is everywhere. The Sakura flowers are beautiful.

The name that his daughter have.

Sakura.

"Sakura-hime…" Kaname calls her, and she lifts up her head to look at him.

"Who is the current reigning King?" Kaname asks her. She wipes her tears on a handkerchief and sobbed.

"It's Saya… Gyakusatsu Koujo-hime. She is the current reigning ruler. But she rules as the Consort Female Prime Minister for us Methuseleh, the new word for Vampires, and not as a Queen or royal ruler… She is Ichi no hime in our court, and she is protecting the throne until you return…" Sakura said to him.

"Not you?" Kaname asks curiously. Sakura shakes her head.

"I am not ruling material, nor does my husband. Ichi no Hime-sama came with her brother and helps us to make this wonderful city, the Methuseleh Golden City, and our resident land becomes the Diamond Harbor. She creates a city for us Methuselehs to live in, and it is very peaceful, Tou-sama…" Sakura said to him.

"I see…" Kaname said to her.

"Now that you are back, Tou-sama, the throne is yours to take again…" Sakura said to him, and he pats her head softly.

Then, a loud booming sound erupted from the light that glows in the middle of the lawn. Kaname looks up, and he saw someone floating in the middle of the light's intense power. Her hair is floating all around her in unseen wind, and she is glowing.

"Who is she?" Kaname asks, curiosity riding within him.

Sakura smiles.

"She is Ichi no Hime-sama, Saya…the Consort Female Prime Minister of us Methuseleh species…" Sakura said to him, and looks up to the glowing person.

He watches as she spins the barrier that protects them from the incoming attack from the humans. Her hands move in front of her. Front, back, front, back, and a complete circle. The barrier is weaved with her hands and powers, and slowly, the barrier is formed.

One layer after another, she forms the barrier. It came out from her hand in a shimmering mother of pearl sheen and floated up to the skies, creating a dome-like barrier around the vast city of the Methuseleh Golden City and the Diamond Harbor. A strange glass sound is in the air, and it sounded as if two glasses are being hit together to form a wonderful symphony.

And it is a sight to behold.

As she spins, the barrier is formed. The barrier formed a strange cracking sound, as if someone is putting something heavy on it and it creaked and cracked with the heavy weight on top of it. And with a last barrier, Saya releases her powers over the barrier and the barrier flew high up into the air, forming a dome-shaped safe barrier around the city.

She floated down softly and gently landed on the ground. Haru went up ahead and hugged her.

"Well done, sister!" Haru said to her and Saya smiles.

"The barrier is complete. We are safe now…" she said to him, and Sakura and Kaname came up to her.

"Saya," Sakura calls her, and she detaches herself from her brother. "This is my father, Kuran Kaname-sama…"

Kaname is suddenly seized with the desires to drink blood and satiate his thirst. His burning throat is giving him problems, and he wanted her blood. He wanted her blood.

He wanted her blood.

He moves forward in a lightning speed and sinks his fangs into her throat, drinking her blood greedily and creates a sick sucking sound. He drank from her deeply, and Saya held him in her arms and allows him to drink her blood.

Her blood is sweet and delicious, and it has the pungent scent of a lily flower. He couldn't get enough of it, and kept on sucking violently like an animal in thirst against her throat. He loves her blood, and it is delicious as hell. As he drinks her blood, memories surges into his mind.

Of her waking up from her 4000 year old slumber.

Of her holding a bloodied sword, walking around in the silent street with piles of corpse and in a tattered dress and long black hair.

Of her smiling at her brother, Haru.

Of her taking in the young Sakura into her care.

Of her watching him sleep.

Of her planting the blue roses.

Of her managing the country.

Of her governing the kingdom.

Of her rising up to be the Consort Female Prime Minister of the Methuseleh Golden Kingdom.

Of her rejecting the ideas of becoming Queen herself.

Of her protecting Kaname from harm in his icy grave.

And he woke up.

"Shiratoe Saya…" Kaname said her name, blood dripping off his mouth. "Gyakusatsu Koujo… Ichi no Hime…"

Saya held him, and touches his forehead.

The memories he had seen while he feed off her is incomplete. With the memories she now imbues on him, it is much clearer.

He saw the ministers of the Methuseleh society. He saw them rebel, and wanted to make her Queen and vanquish his very existence. She protected him, and she slaughtered the ministers in cold blood, becoming Gyakusatsu Koujo. New ministers are brought in, and nobody speaks about the dead ministers. Nobody dares to harm the Ancient King because of her.

All because of her.

He saw the golden throne, his for the taking. He saw himself lying in a glass coffin, forever in slumber, and he saw her taking care of him, wiping his coffin and smiling down at him, wishing he would wake up sooner. He saw her governing the kingdom with her wits and his friends as the advisors and ministers. He saw everything.

There is the oncoming war with humanity. Methuseleh Hunters that have gone rouge and rebels against the law of the Methuseleh Hunter's Society fought against the Methuseleh race, and gathered their own crowd of people and army to fight the Methuseleh kingdom.

The war is inevitable. Many people dies, and time and time again, the Ichi no Hime came to the Methuseleh's rescue and created a barrier, spinning it and strengthens the barrier over time with her power as the Dhampir. She once exhausted herself, and she collapses out of fatigue. For him, for the Ancient King in his eternal slumber, again and again she stood up to the humans who wanted them all dead and defended her Golden city.

The Methuseleh Golden City.

How she came to make the kingdom, he has seen it in her mind and her memories that she bestows on him willingly. It was hard work, and at first, no one wanted to join her. But she never gave up, and with Sakura at her sides as the pure blooded princess, they slowly come to her, and they built the city with the vast wealth that she and Sakura has as a dhampir and a pureblood princess. More Methuselehs came to live with them at the Methuseleh Golden City, and their population grew.

His old friends, Hanabusa Aido, are still alive, and serve as the Defense Minister of the Methuseleh Golden City. He is known as the Grand Duke of Maldives. Akatsuki Kain is still alive as well, and took the status of the Finance Minister and also the status title in the royal hall as the Duke of Serbia. He manages the funds that are used to built the city, and Saya would then check them over before making the statement and the proposal official with the royal stamp of the house crest of the Kuran clan.

Ruka Souen is now the wife of Akatsuki Kain, and she is also the Duchess of Argentina. She is the undercover agent for the consort Female Prime Minister and also ambassador to the Methuseleh race.

Takuma Ichijo, on the other hand, serves as the Head of the Imperial Secret Council that keeps the history throughout the centuries of the 500 year war between humans and Methuseleh. He is also the Keeper of the Keys and is the one other person apart from Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen who knew the whereabouts of the slumbering Ancient King, Kuran Kaname. Apart from Saya, he is the most powerful man in the Kingdom, and is a legend amongst Methuseleh, and holds on to the title of Archduke of Romania.

She did not once took over his throne, nor bully his daughter. In fact, she had taken care of the young Sakura until now, and has built the city for him and for his daughter.

Why?

Because she is waiting for him to wake up.

Because she couldn't endure another second of watching the vampires, now called the Methuseleh species, downgraded to Level Es and wallow in poverty.

She couldn't endure another minute of watching the innocent Methuseleh killed by humans and rouge Methuseleh hunters.

She couldn't.

And she sheds her tears when she saw a young Methuseleh child asking for money from humans passing by the road, dressed in rags and is barefooted in a cold wintertime, with snow falling onto the grounds while the child shivers from the cold.

_She went up to him and gave him a small round loaf of whole meal bread. The child wolfed down the bread, and Saya wipes his face with her silk handkerchief. She wrapped the child up in her own silk and cotton dark green cloak, the official color for her status as the Consort Female Prime Minister in the Methuseleh Golden City, and covers the child properly in her cloak._

_The child looks up at her with his bright green eyes. _

"_Thank you, Onee-sama…" the child said to her, and Saya sheds her tears at the sight of the poor child. For a beggar, he sure is polite. Surely he is someone's precious child. Maybe his parents are gone…?_

"_Where is your parents, child?" Saya asks him, smoothing his hair down from his head. The child beamed up at her and said to her. _

"_They are up in heaven, Onee-sama…" the child said to her. _

"_What is your name, child?" Saya asks him, picking him up and walks to the sleek black car waiting for her nearby. She did not mind that the child's rags of a clothe is soiling her precious silk dress, nor did she care that the child smells. She hugged the child to her, warming the child's cold digits and small body. _

"_Michael, Onee-sama…" the child said to her. _

"_I am Saya, Shiratoe Saya. I am the Consort Female Prime Minister of the Methuseleh Golden City. I will care for you now, so you have no need to eat rubbish now, Michael. You will stay with me, and I will send you to school…" she said to him, and the child beamed up at her. _

"_Saya-himeme-sama…" the child calls her, his eyes bright with unshed tears and gratitude to the Female Prime Minister. "Saya-himeme-sama…"_

He saw her picking up the child and took him under her wing. She gave him food, and gave him lodgings. The Methuseleh child inhaled his food, and Saya asks the chef to prepare more food for him. The child is grateful to her, and swore his life and his allegiance with her. She made him her head butler of the Diamond Harbor, and he now serves her out of loyalty.

One by one, she saves the Methuseleh walking aimlessly and asking for money on the streets. Children, adults, old people. Everyone. She saves everyone and took everyone under her wings, giving them a home and fills up the empty mansion with servants. She built an academy for Methuseleh, and names it the Rozen Kreuz Academy. The poor Methuseleh children are adopted into wealthy families and those who are not adopted into the families becomes her children, and lives with her in a separate wing of the mansion in the Diamond Harbor.

The academy has a vast impressive ground that stood up to 7 levels of floors and is made entirely out of dark red bricks with vines and creepers creeping up the walls and bricks. Apart from being the Consort Female Prime Minister of the Methuseleh Golden City, she is also the Headmistress and Directress of the Rozen Kreuz Academy.

Like the Cross Academy, the academy is open 24 hours. 12 hours for the humans living peacefully with the Methuseleh, while the other 12 is for the Methuseleh living in the Golden City. Its vast ground and many classrooms offers the students a sense of peace to study in, and there is also several gardens, a huge swimming pool, ten science labs, four cinemas, one amusement park, five food courts, one supermarket, three pet rooms, and a few classroom built specially for those Methuseleh who has special powers.

They are called the Special Class Students.

It is basically an entirely another world inside the academy, and the students are all happy with the arrangements. Dorms as well, are built with the Day and Night class students. But here, they are called as the Sun Dorm Students and the Moon Dorm Students. The buildings are huge, and their rooms are luxuriously decorated with white or dark wood timbre furniture and curtained beds.

The war wages on, and Saya, who has grew sick with the onslaught of the war for so many years, decided to built a barrier around the kingdom. She weaves the barrier, and spins it with her powers. The barrier surrounds the massive kingdom and is well protected from the humans.

And for once, there is peace again.

The memories stopped flowing in, and he suddenly knew everyone in the kingdom.

"Your memories are incomplete…" Saya said to her in a bell-like voice, just like the voice in his dreams. "You would feel tired, dizzy, and fatigue. Onii-sama, bring him back to his room. Let him rest…"

Haru flitted to her side in seconds and carried Kaname to his room. He is put to rest on his bed, and Saya came flitting in with Sakura.

"Rest, Kaname-sama… We have a bright day tomorrow…" she said to him, and the last thing he saw is her beautiful face hovering over his as he slumbers again.


	3. Bending

**Nocte 3 – Bending**

Kaname woke up feeling utterly refreshed. His memories are completed, and he knew each and every one of the ministers in the Methuseleh society court. Vampires are no longer known as vampires. They are known as Methuseleh. Vampires would be an insulting word for all Methuseleh, and no one wanted to hear it. Saya is good in governing the kingdom, and everyone respects her out of kindness and fear.

Fear.

Most people fear her awesome powers as the Dhampir. She is powerful, and strangely beautiful and quaint. Her long hair flows forever behind her in a river of black silk. She would braid them in a thick braid and bundles them up to form a bun, and a braid that ran across her forehead. Her icy emerald glare sends those who stares into her eyes into a momentarily stun, and they would be frozen onto the ground with fear.

He woke up and strode across the cupboard. His clothes are new in here, and he picked one to wear it for the day.

His hair is long, and it grows on forever onto his ankles. He voted to cut them later, and ties them in a simple ponytail. With that, he walks out of his room and saw Saya in the lobby of their vast manor, pulling water out of the water fountain in the middle of the lobby.

She pulls the water out with her hand, and the water follows her movement. She lifts the water up in the air, and the water follows suit. She forms shapes out of the water, and threw it back to the fountain.

"What did you do just now?" Kaname asks her, surprising her from the inside out. The water dollop that she has formed dropped back down to the water fountain, and created a loud splash.

"Kaname-sama!" Saya said, patting her chest. "You surprised me…"

"I apologize…" Kaname said to her, sitting beside the fountain and stares at her. "What did you do just now?"

"Do what?" Saya said to him, blinking her eyes in confusion.

"Do… that… water thing…" Kaname said to her.

"Oh, that…" she said with a small smile. "I was bending…"

Kaname blinked. "Bending?"

"Yeah… bending," she said, nodding her head. "I can bend nature to my will… I'm the only one who can do it though…" Saya said to him, and shows him one of her traits and powers.

She easily coaxed a dollop of water out from the water fountain and lifts it up into the air in her hand. It moves in her hand and changes its shape constantly, but it remains in her hand, floating in a dollop and forever changing shape dollop of water.

It is magnificent.

"Amazing…" Kaname said to her, and reaches out to touch the dollop of water. The water breaks, and splashes onto his clothes.

Saya twisted her hand and moves her hand in a way that calls the water. The water that got soaked in Kaname's clothes came out, and he is dry once more.

"Amazing…" he said again, and watches her intently. "What are you?"

"I am a dhampir… an incomplete Methuseleh. I was born one, like my brother, Haru. We are both dhampirs… I was made the head because I was a tad bit more powerful than him…" she said to him, and shrugged her shoulders. "Are you hungry? You've been sleeping like… forever…"

Instantly, his stomach gave a loud growl of protest. He held his stomach and blushes a little at the sound of it, feeling awkward with her staring at him.

Then she laughs.

It was the most beautiful sound ever. Like bells coming together to form a wonderful sound. Like water dripping in an unnamed cave.

Like bells.

And he liked it.

"Come with me," she said, chuckling freely. "Dinner is almost ready… Sakura-hime and Onii-sama are out for some groceries shopping and some patrolling to be done. They'll be home late…"

Kaname follows her. He admires the manor's design and the sense of home in the manor. Some part of it he still remembers, but most of it has changed to accommodate the many Methuseleh that now lives in the house.

He is brought to the dining room, where there is a long row of table with many flower displays, elegant golden candle stands and dining wares. Silverwares shines like there is no tomorrow, and the porcelain bowls and plates have floral golden patterns on it. The dining hall is huge, and there are towering windows that stretches from the ceiling to the floor in one long piece of glass, and there are red curtains surrounding each of the windows. It is beautiful.

Beautiful.

Saya opens one of the huge towering windows, and in came blowing the sweet scent of Sakura. And just in cue, Sakura and Haru came into the dining hall and meets up with him.

"Kaname-sama…" Haru calls him with a slight bow.

"Tou-sama!" Sakura calls happily, and went over to hug him.

"Sakura. Good evening…" he said to them, and they sat down together on the dining table. Saya nods her head at her butler, Michael, and he went ahead to prepare their meals and asks the maids to deliver it to them.

"Why are there so many seats around?" Kaname asks them. Saya smiles.

"Saya has lots of adopted children. They stays here with us in another wing of the castle… they'll come by later. Some of them are at the academy now…" Sakura said to him, and sipped on orange juice daintily. "Sometimes, Takuma-sama and the rest of his friends would come here and stay for a few nights. This is like the royal palace that is reserved for Kings and Ambassadors. But we call it the Diamond Harbor."

"How many children?" Kaname asks her.

"Approximately 8, for now…" Sakura said to him, and smiles. "All boys and one girl. They are adorable…"

"You picked them up from the streets I see?" Kaname asks Saya, and she smiles.

"Yes, I did. Most of them are adopted to good families, but these eight children I keep for myself. I love them. I couldn't bear to be apart from them…" she said to him, and starts to eat the food that the butler has served.

"Today main meal is Lobster Thermidor and the dessert is Matcha ice cream with taros and sweet potatoes. The drinks are Passion Fruit Juice and Mango Juice…" Michael said to them while serving them, and stood behind Saya after he finishes announcing the food.

Suddenly, the dining hall door bursts open and in came the mentioned eight children. They ran and scream, "Saya-himeme-sama!"

Saya stood up and greets them with a wide smile. She squatted down and each of the children scrambled to give her a hug.

"Are you hungry?" Saya asks them, and they giggles. She motions for them to sit down, and they quickly scrambled to get their seats. "School finished early I see?"

They all nodded their heads and quickly went up to be seated in the dining chairs. One particular child is unable to lift herself up to the chairs, and she went up ahead to Michael and pulls on his coat.

Michael sighed. He went up and helped the little girl up to her seat by lifting her. She giggles happily at being lifted.

"This is Kaname-sama, our Ancient King of Methuseleh…" Saya introduces them to the old king, and the king nods his head at them.

The children said in a booming voice, "Kaname-sama!"

After finishing the food, Saya brought Kaname to her study room.

"This will be your study room from now on, Kaname-sama," she said to him, inviting him into the study room. It is huge, and it has two rows of bookshelves that are full of books, up till the highest walls near the ceiling. There is an astronomy set by the corner of the window and another golden globe of the Earth and the universe. Everything is exquisitely beautiful, and he is impressed.

"The histories of the Methuseleh War with the Human Race are here on the first shelves. The rest is the era when it is still peaceful. This part of the shelves is the latest history recorded by Takuma-san…" Saya said to him, and he ran his finger across each book on the shelves.

"I am known as the Consort Female Prime Minister of the Methuseleh Golden City, and my status title in the royal hall is Arch Duchess of Memphis. You, on the other hand, my lord, are His Majesty the Magnificent… You shall rule the kingdom again after you are awakened, and I will resume back my role as a Female Prime Minister."

"Why Consort?" Kaname asks her, getting closer to her and leaning into her private bubble. She blushes adorably underneath his dark gaze, and he snickered. "Why consort Female Prime Minister?"

"B-because…" Saya stutters underneath his gaze. "B-because… well… there are no Queen… and if there is a Queen, she would be Queen consort to rule the Kingdom until the King awakens again… she will then resumes the role as Queen… and not Queen consort…"

Kaname smiles at her. He leans back and stood straight. "I see."

Suddenly, the doors to the private study of the King opens noisily and in came all his old friends.

Takuma, Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen all barges into the study room, and greets the old king who is also their friend year's back.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka exclaims. "You're awake!"

"Kaname! You're back!" Takuma exclaims as well, and went ahead to hug Kaname. Kaname smiles at the display of his friends. At least he is not alone in this world when he wakes up from his long slumber.

"You guys…" Kaname said to them, and he is happy once again.

"You slept for so long, man…" Akatsuki said to him.

"How is life here in the Golden City?" Kaname asks them, and they all sat down on the study chairs.

"Well, life is extremely good here in the Golden City. Each one of us is serving the kingdom, and is waiting for you to wake up from your long sleep. Takuma is Head of the Imperial Secret Council, History Keeper and the Keeper of the Keys. Bookman, we call him, and his aristocratic title here is Archduke of Romania, the most powerful man after Saya here. He is also the Ambassador to us Methuseleh race. Aidou here is the Defense Minister of the Methuseleh Golden City. His title is Grand Duke of Maldives. Akatsuki is Finance Minister, Duke of Serbia and Ruka here is Duchess of Argentina, the undercover agent for the consort Female Prime Minister and the other Ambassador to the Methuseleh race."

"Looks like you guys couldn't be any happier…" Kaname said to them, and they all chuckles happily.

"I'll leave you guys to talk amongst yourselves. I need to attend to the children now…" Saya said to them, and departs with a nod of her head.

"Attend to the children?" Kaname said curiously.

"Some of her children are humans. They liked to listen to her songs before they went to sleep. Their room is marvelous! They had an entire ceiling of stars and moon and moving galaxies! I wish I have something as luxurious as that when I was a kid…" Takuma said to him, and leads him to the children's wing of the manor.

Everyone follows the old king with a smile. They have been waiting for his awakening for a long time now. Now that he is awake, they are sure the kingdom would be fine again. The ambassadors would be safe to be sent out into the human world to negotiate peace treaty and sign contracts of keeping the peace everlasting between humans and Methuseleh.

"Oh, yeah, we are known as Methuseleh now…" Aido said to Kaname with a smile. "The word vampires are meant to be an insult. Now that we are equal to humans in numbers, we are given the title of Methuseleh…"

"I see… and this is the work of…?" Kaname asks.

"It's Takuma. He liked the name Methuseleh better than vampires…" Kain said to him, and walks through the vast corridor that leads to the children's wings of the rooms in the mansion.

They arrived at a large arch door made of timbre wood and painted light blue in color. There is a wind chime in front of the door, and on the door there is a small elephant and a little mouse painted obviously by children.

The door is slightly parted, and all of them scrambled like children to get a peek of Saya attending to the children.

She is playing an instrument of sort, and she is singing a soft and beautiful song to the children. There were four beds without canopies, but there is a curtain at the sides of each bed. It seems that one can draw the curtains at will by remote control. Her voice is beautiful, and she sings.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite[And so the little boy fell into his slumber]_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo[The gasping flames within the ashes]_

_Hitotsu, futatsu toone by one]_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao[Rise up and expand into that beloved face]_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no[suspended from the earth in thousands of]_

_Yume, yume[dreams, dreans]_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni[On the night when those silver eyes trembled]_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae[You were born, shining brightly]_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga[No matter how many prayers are returned to the earth]_

_Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo[Returned to the earth by the passing millions of years]_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru[I shall continue to pray]_

_Douka kono ko ni ai o[No matter what, shower this child with love]_

_Tsunaida te ni KISU o[And kiss on the connected hands]_

One by one, the children fell asleep. She smiles after she finishes playing the song, and went in to tuck them into their beds one by one.

Takuma went in and helped her to tuck in the children. She smiles when she saw him, and went out of the room with him.

"You guys are here?" Saya said to them.

"We came to see the children with our friend here…" Takuma nudged Kaname with his elbow, and Kaname smiles. "The children are adorable. I assume they are sleeping already?"

"Yeah… after one song, like usual…" Saya said to them, and leads them away from the corridor. "The other children are in the academy now. They will be back a while later…"

"It's like you never sleep, Saya…" Takuma said to her.

"You have to take care of yourself, Saya-hime…" Ruka said to her, and held her hands. "We can't afford to have you collapsed like last time again…the barrier-"

"I will take care of myself… I'm fine…" Saya said to them, smiling and insisting that she is fine. "I promise I won't collapse again."

"You better be…" Ruka said to her, concerned for her friend. Saya is her besties here, and apart from her, Ruka has refused to be friends with anyone else other than princess Sakura.

"So I assume that there are four Methuseleh children and four human children?" Kaname said to her.

"Yes. Four for each race. They will be councilors and ministers when they are old enough. It is their ambition, and I shall help them to achieve that dream. Of course, their academics are great. They are good in what they are studying…" Saya said to them, pride brimming in her eyes.

"Saya used to bend her elements for the children to see. I remember they used to scream so much when she lifts the water out of their drinking cups…" Takuma said with a smile, chuckling when the memory seems too funny to be real.

"Yeah, and they were so excited to see her perform the element bending as well… they scream so much…" Kain said to them.

Saya leads them out to the garden and there, she performs for them one of her element bending. The flowers have not been getting water for the day, and she bends the water from the nearby pond and raised the large dollop of water high into the air. Then she makes it burst, and a shower of rain fell down from the skies.

The flowers are revived, and they raised their wilted state high and strong, looking beautiful with the dew water and droplets clinging to their flower petals and leaves.

"Beautiful…" Takuma said to her, clapping his hands. "Wonderful, as always, Saya-chan…"

Saya smiles. She leads them to the nearby gazebo. It is beautiful as well, with lots of shining crystal beads hanging in curtains all around the gazebo. Servants stood by the gazebo and waited on the few high class Methuseleh coming into the gazebo. They serves them tea and cakes and fruits.

They laughed with the reminiscing memories and nostalgic stories left behind almost 1000 years ago. They made jokes and tell stories regarding the past, and they have a fun time talking until dawn.

Then came a sudden sound of chatters. The rest of the adult Methuseleh stood up and watches the little group of Methuseleh children walking through the gardens giggling to themselves.

They skipped and giggled, and the children are fair and beautiful. One of them has snow blonde hair, while the other ones have flaming red hair or brown and dark hair. They looked like dolls skipping around in their academic uniforms.

They saw Saya standing in the gazebo and quickly scramble with excitement to see her.

"Saya-himeme-sama!" they call her excitedly, and lines up in front of her hastily.

"Children…" Saya said to them, and they smiles widely at her. A few of them had lost their front tooth, and is grinning at her with a toothy grin.

"Saya told them of this fairytale tooth fairy story the other day. They believed it as if it were true, and decide to do something to get the magical lucky quarter coins from the tooth fairies. You had no idea just how angry Saya is when she found out about their bright ideas. They thought that the tooth fairy would come and give them a quarter if they knock their tooth's out and put it underneath their pillows at night…" Takuma whispers into Kaname's ears, and he smiles.

Such adorable children. They would be the future of the Methuseleh Golden City.

"This is your King, Kaname-sama," Saya introduces the king to her. "The rest you should know, right?"

"Kaname-sama! Bookman-sama! Grand Duke of Maldives, Duke of Serbia, Duchess of Argentina! Good evening!"

"Bookman?" Kaname mused to himself.

"I watch over the histories of Methuseleh and Humankind. So naturally, that name came to me…" Takuma said with a kind smile.

The boys gush with delight at seeing Takuma. He is the legend amongst all Methuseleh race species. He is the most powerful man and the Head of the Imperial Secret Council, and has one of the highest titles and status in the Golden City's royal hall apart from the Female Prime Minister, Shiratoe Saya. He governs the kingdom alongside the Consort Female Prime Minister, now Female Prime Minister Saya with the return of the Ancient King, Kuran Kaname, and the kingdom flourishes underneath their rules.

"Well, children, go on ahead. We shall be waiting for you at the dining hall…" Takuma said to them and the boys all giggles happily and ran upstairs.

"They love to laugh…" Kaname said to himself. Ruka smiles.

"They are young still… barely 20, but their body age is still 8 years old. They like Takuma a lot, and would usually swarms around him and beg him to tell them stories of you…" Ruka said to him.

"Stories of me?" Kaname said.

"Yes. You used to govern the Purebloods, and for Yuki-sama, you sacrificed a lot in her stead…" Ruka said to him with a sad smile.

"Let's just forget about the past. We are in the new Era now…" Kaname said to them, and savors the light wind that begun to pick up speed in the midst of dawn. The sun rises, and dawn approaches fast. They stares at the beautiful scenery in front of them with enlightened expressions and feelings, knowing that a new Era with the new king shall come to them soon.


	4. Rozen Kreuz

**Nocte 4 – Rozen Kreuz**

Kaname had his long hair trimmed short, just like his hair is back in the days, albeit a little longer. He would occasionally tie them back to his neck in an elegant green silk ribbon, given to him by Saya as a gift.

Saya is busy all the time. Now that Kaname had her part of the memories regarding the kingdom, he resumes duty as King and attended court. The ministers are all shocked at his return, and bows down gratefully, expressing their delights in his return. Saya, of course, as Female Prime minister, and Takuma, as Head of Imperial Secret Council, stood side by side in the court, while the lesser levels of ministers stood behind them.

They reported to him the events that have happened in and out of the Methuseleh Golden City. They report the poverty rate outside of the Methuseleh Golden City, and the poverty rate inside the Golden City. It differs so differently in such vast quotas. The lesser ministers are tasked to bring the poor children and gather all the remaining Methuseleh children who are orphaned on the streets as beggars and bring them to the Golden City.

"There is still much space in the Rozen Kreuz Academy," Saya reported to Kaname. "The children could be registered to the academy as new students. They would be divided into Sun Dorm Students and Moon Dorm Students. They would be taught skills and knowledge, and they would be our future…"

The Rozen Kreuz Academy is built on the basics that from kindergarten, pre-school, primary schools, secondary schools, high schools, college, and universities. It is all in one package. They would study there forever if it is possible, and stays behind in the safety of the Methuseleh Golden City. Their teachings and the school's foundation is strong, and the student there excels brilliantly. The Sun Dorm Students knew of the existence of the Moon Dorm Students, but they are not afraid of them. In fact, the school had a system that allows the Sun and Moon Dorm Students to exchange letters and be pen pals, and they would talk about basically everything, and they would teach each other things that each other doesn't know as well. They never met due to their hours in the Academy, but they write to each other often.

It is the system that brings the Methuseleh and the humans living in coexistence with the Methuseleh together. The system explains to the humans what Methuseleh are, and that not all of them are bad and evil. The system protects those who are humans from Methuseleh, while the Methuseleh are protected from Methuseleh hunters outside the Methuseleh Golden City who tries to hunt them down.

Within the Methuseleh Golden City, peace is everywhere. Humans and Methuseleh lives in peace and harmony, and some of them even got married. None of these different species couples have a child, because they couldn't.

So where did Saya and Haru came from, being a dhampir themselves?

That question Kaname kept to him, and decides to ask them once the meeting is over.

"The children would be adopted into Methuseleh and human couple family. Of course, they are good families. These families would take good care of the children, but once abuse or any sort and forms of ill treatment to the children are found out, the children would be taken back in our custody, and the parents would be banished from the Methuseleh Golden City…" Takuma said to the king, reading from the law book he carried with him everywhere in the meeting.

"What about economy?" Kaname asks. "What do we have? What does the citizen sell?"

"Oh, they sell basically everything!" Takuma said happily. "Fruits, food, meat, milk, milk tea, desserts, restaurants, veggies, everything! They are living like a normal citizen in any other countries. The streets are full of vendors 24 hours. Morning 12 hours is human's time, while the other 12 hours is for the Methuseleh. It gives them the time they need to use the town square and the streets to sell their items and things."

"I see…" Kaname said, smiling and nodding his head slightly in agreement.

"The economy is booming. The Methuseleh Golden City is the richest kingdom in the whole world, with as much as 500 trillion of money in our vaults, and it is growing still…" Takuma said to him, and bows at the king.

Everyone is impressed with the growing amount of money, and clapped their hands in regards to it. They are happy that their economy is booming, and the country is rich. Everyone wouldn't need to live in poverty anymore. There would be no more poor people or poor Methuseleh. Everyone would be rich and happy.

"Long life to the King," Saya said and bows down to Kaname.

"Long life to the King!" everyone said in unison, and bows to the king.

With that, the meeting is dismissed.

"Saya, let's go to the Academy. Kaname haven't seen anything from the Academy yet. Why not show him around?" Takuma suggested.

"Sure," Saya said to him happily. "Come, Kaname-sama. Let's go to the academy. I'll show you the students and the place around. It's like an entirely new world inside. There are so many things! There is a fun fair, cinema, supermarket, shopping places, restaurants, ice skating rings, sports complex, and many more! It is built by Haru, my brother's idea. He's supposed to be the Headmaster, but he is busy with his apothecary work, so I took it over from him for a while. Basically, we're the founder of the academy…" Saya said to him, chattering excitedly and skipping on the road a little. Takuma smiles at the sight of the happy Saya.

"Saya and Haru have worked hard to create this heaven for all of us, Kaname," Takuma said to him in a soft voice. "It is hard work, and I have never seen anyone so determined like them before. They made all of this come true, and now we are all here in this wonderful dream…"

"Not a dream, Takuma… reality…" Kaname said to him. "This is Methuseleh Golden City. We shall live here forever…"

"Yes, Kaname," Takuma said to him with a wide smile.

Soon, they arrive at the academy. Saya went into the academy and the guards gave her a bow.

"Kaname-sama, Takuma-sama, Saya-sama," the guards gave them all a bow. Kaname walks in and regards the place with wide eyed interest.

The academy is beautiful. There is a huge water fountain in front of the school, and a long walkway lined with lines after lines of maple trees. Now that it is autumn, the brown leaves fell down softly and create a dreamy like landscape for all of them.

A dreamscape.

"This is the Academy?" Kaname asks.

"Welcome to Rozen Kreuz Academy, Kaname-sama!" Saya said happily, and pulls him along to the school's lobby.

There, several students regards Takuma with glee and greets Saya and Kaname with respect. They ran away giggling to themselves when they saw Takuma there, and all the more so when Kaname smiles at them.

"They are fan girls…" Takuma said to him, and smiles proudly to himself.

Boys of all age follow Saya like a lost puppy, and she didn't know about it. Kaname and Takuma chuckles at the sight of the boys following her helplessly, and she would turn around and they would disappear into the bushes.

"Kaname-sama, let me bring you to this wonderful candy shop! They spin cotton candies and they are gold in color! And in the shape of a star as well!" Saya said to him, and pulls him to the shop.

There, they are served cotton candies. Next Saya brought them to the fun fair, where they had the time of their lives. Many people gathered at the fun fair just so that they could catch a glimpse of the King and the Arch Duchess and Duke. They took pictures, and paparazzi are there as well.

"People are taking pictures…" Takuma said to Saya, who is taking a selfie with Kaname and Takuma. She forces them together, and she stood in the middle, smiling like a crazy person.

"Let them be. It's just news, no big deal…" Saya said to him, and continues to snap pictures with her smart phone.

"Saya-himeme-sama!" her four human adopted children came running at her and screams shrilly in excitement. Saya knelt down and allows them to hug her, and they tackle her to the ground.

"Oww… you got me, you got me! Oww…." Saya pretended to lay dead there and the children giggles.

Takuma lifts up one child and threw her into the air. She is the only girl in the family, and everyone adores her. Even her Methuseleh brothers adore her. She is adorable, pretty for a human child and polite, and when she is thrown into the air, she giggles and screams in delight.

"I caught you, I caught you!" Takuma said to her, and threw her up into the air and catches her as she falls. She screams in delight, and giggles as Takuma held her in his arms.

"Are you a good girl today, Misa-chan?" Takuma asks her. She giggles in his arms, and nods her head quickly. She knew she is getting something from Takuma, and smiles brightly and sweetly at him.

Takuma beamed.

"Good girl? Then Takuma Onii-chan will give you… this!" Takuma withdrew a star shaped cotton candy, and she screams in delight at the sight of the candy in his hand.

She mouthed her thanks, and ran to share it with the rest of her human brothers. Takuma smiles at her.

"Can't she talk?" Kaname asks him. Takuma shakes his head sadly.

"She is traumatized with the death of her parents when she is 5. Now, she is 8, the same physical age with the other Methuseleh children. The doctor has told us that she has shut down her ability to speak with her mind, and it is up to us to give her the kind and generous treatment to coax her to talk again…"

Kaname nods his head. He went up to the little girl and extends his hand to her.

"I am Kaname. Hello, Misa-chan," Kaname said to her gently. Little Misa shyly trudges forward and extended her hand to him.

And in a flash, he flashes to her a red rose out of nowhere. Misa screams in delight.

"For you, my little flower…" Kaname said to her, chuckling at her screaming in delight and she grabs the flower and hugged him tightly.

She reminds him a lot of little Yuki when she is first wiped out of her memories and lives as the adopted daughter of Headmaster Cross. She is innocent and bubbly, but with the little disadvantage that she can't speak.

As she ran, she waves her rose around and laughs happily.

And suddenly, she fell down.

Her rose is squashed underneath the shoes of a buff looking boy. He doesn't look nice.

He looks unpleasant. With the constant scowl on his face.

"Look what we have here? It's the little mute brat!" the boy said to his friends, and his friends all laugh at her.

Misa stood up angrily and pointed her fingers at him and stomped on her small feet. The boy laughed all the more.

"Look who's talking? Oh, I've forgotten. You're mute, you can't talk!" the boy chided her, and laughs at her.

"Look who's talking! Look who's talking! Look who's talking!" his friends surrounded little Misa, and she started to cry. She squatted down and covers her face in her hands and bawled.

Kaname is so angry that he almost unleashes his powers on them. How dare they bully his subject's right in front of him!?

But Saya and Takuma stopped him.

"Look," Saya said to him, and Kaname looks at Misa.

Her three human brothers came to her rescue. They gave a loud cry of war cry and the sea of people parted ways to let them through. They ran and gave each of the boys an impressive air kick. They push the boys out of the way and stepped on the boy's head.

Everybody knows the adopted children of Shiratoe Saya is smart and brilliant, not to mention good looking as hell and good in fighting as well. They are famous throughout the academy as the Brilliant Trio, while the Methuseleh children are famous throughout the academy as the Shining Four. Saya couldn't be any more proud with them.

Nobody dares to go against them. Much less than pick a fight with them. But it just so appears that the bullies did not know that little Misa is their adopted sister as well just because she is mute.

"I dare you to repeat that, you shitty little thing," Natsume said to him coldly while pulling onto the bully's hair. Natsume is a good looking boy with a tad bit of a girly looking face and eyelashes. He has silvery brown hair and light brown eyes.

"She… she… she's a mute!" the bully head boy said to him. Natsume pulls on his hair roughly and hissed angrily.

"Nobody even dares to scold her, much less than bully her or hit her in our home. She is our little baby princess sister, in case you didn't know about that. How dare you bully her in front of us?" Natsume hissed, and the boy shivers in fear.

"She… she… she's your sister!?" the boy stuttered.

"She couldn't be _your_ sister now, couldn't she?" Natsume said to him in a mocking tune.

The rest of Misa's brother, Yoite and Miharu both punches the other bully's sidekick, and they ran out of the scene hurriedly.

Yoite is a dark haired boy with long bangs parted in the middle. He had bright green eyes and a pale set of skin. Saya always have to fuss over him because he fell sick so much, but now with Haru's medicine, he is well again. Miharu, on the other hand, is another dark haired boy with bright blue mischievous eyes. He is the one who always suggest troubles for the other boys to do.

Natsume picks up Misa and helped her stood up. Yoite and Miharu both helps brush off dirt from Misa's skirt and straighten her ponytail.

"Don't cry, Himeko-chan (Little Princess)," Natsume said to her, offering her his handkerchief. "Onii-chan will help you fight those bad guys. Alright? You'll have us forever…"

Misa cried more. Kaname smiles at the sight of the protective brothers protecting their little adopted sister. Although not of blood relations, they are together as siblings in this life. Saya has taught her children well.

Kaname went ahead and picked Misa up into his arms.

"Do you wanna built a snowman?" Kaname asks her, and she nods her head earnestly. Then she looked around and shows him the autumn trees still standing everywhere. Kaname smiles.

"Wherever there is a will, there is magic…" Kaname said to her, and with a wave of his hands, he made snow fell.

With his powers, he made snow fell from the skies. Everyone marvels at the powers of their Methuseleh King, and soon, the ground started to pile up with soft snow.

"Snow! Snow! Snow!" the boys cheered. Misa giggles and screams excitedly at the sight of snow, and Kaname lets her down from his arms. She ran and plays around her brothers. Her brother helped her built a snowman, and she ran around the snowman happily.

"They boys are good in taking care of Misa…" Kaname said to Saya. She smiles at him and marvels at the snow that fell from the skies with his powers.

"They are my children. Everyone loves Misa, including my Methuseleh children. They treated her like a princess, and would always fight with the other boys at the academy just so they could protect her. I had to give out punishment and ask all of them to stand with a bucket of water up on their heads, and Misa would laugh at them and point her fingers at them."

Kaname laughs out loud at the story. It sounded absurd. Her brothers saved her from bullies, and in return, they got punished and she in turn laughs at them heartily and points her fingers at them. He could imagine the scene, and it is hilarious.

"And there's one time she killed her teddy bear?" Takuma said to Kaname and Saya with a light twinkle in his eyes. "She hides it in her brother's room, and accused them of killing her bear. Saya had to punish the boys because she bawls so much, and oh dear God, the boys are so afraid of her since then…"

It was so refreshing to be able to laugh this much. Misa is an adorable child, with her pigtails and that dark set of hair and bright smile. Like the sun, Kaname mused to himself. Like the sun…

A little sun flower…

"Come, children," Saya calls them, and they came scrambling and giggling to reach her first. She smiles. "Let's go and grab something to eat at October Café now, shall we?"

They scream in delight and ran ahead of her to October Café. Everyone parted ways for them to pass by. They knew who they are, as the children of Shiratoe Saya the famous Female Prime Minister of the Methuseleh Golden City is famous throughout the streets and throughout the city of the Methuseleh Golden City.

They enters the shop, and a good looking man dressed in a smart butler outfit with shocking red hair, green bandanna and an eye patch greeted them.

"Yokozo (Welcome)…" the man said to them in a bow. The rest of the workers in the café bow to them as well. "I am Lavi, and this is Lara-chan. We will be your servers for today. Oh, my, is that Saya-hime and Takuma-sama!? Kaname-sama! Oh, the King!"

"Hello, Lavi," Saya said to him happily. "We are here for a sumptuous dessert and hi-tea servings. Give me the King's Revenge set, please…"

"Will be right on up to you. Where would you like to be seated? The bar counter is empty… would you like to sit there?" Lavi said to them graciously.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" Saya's children begged them, and Saya had not the heart to reject them. After all, they are good kids.

"Oh, alright… knew you guys were in love with Kanda-san…" Saya said to them.

"Did not!" the boys said to her in unison, blushing red in embarrassment. They liked Kanda Yuu, the Head Barista of October Café. He made their drinks delicious and beautiful, and they love it. He had such skills in making their drinks, and is cool and handsome as well. He is their idol, and secretly, the wanted to be a barista like him as well.

A cool barista.

"Same drinks?" Kanda said to her pleasantly, shaking a metal shaker and pours green tea latte into a tall crystal glass.

"Add on one more Ice blended hazelnut with green tea matcha latte…" Saya said to him, and he nodded his head.

Kanda is a beautiful Asian man with a long set of dark blue hair. His eyes are sharp and dark in color, and he would smile whenever Lara smiles at him. They are one of the most famous couples in Methuseleh Golden City. Everyone knew he and Lara is engaged, and soon to be married to each other. It would be the news of the century, seeing as Lara and Kanda are both beautiful people.

"I presume that drink you just ordered mine then?" Kaname said to Saya. She smiles at him.

"It's a new drink from October Café, invented by none other than the great Kanda Yuu-san. He is the Head Barista here in October Café and he always invented weird new menus that tasted awesome despite their weird name, like a certain Banana Blend Hazelnut Chocolate…"

"I'll have you know that a certain Banana Blend Hazelnut Chocolate is famous here…" Kanda said to her with a small smile, and serves their drinks.

They boys snapped pictures with their smart phones and android phones of the photos of their drinks and posted it on Facebook. Kaname marvels at them, and smiles and shakes his head at the sight of them gushing with the cute photos of their drinks.

"Female Prime Minister Saya," Kaname said her title and her name, testing out the names with his mouth. Saya looks at him.

"Yes, your highness?" Saya said to him.

"Just Kaname would be enough. You are not just my subject. You are my friend, Saya… my close friend, just like Takuma here…" Kaname said to her.

"Oh, what an honor!" Takuma said jokingly, and everyone laughs.

"It suits you, the title of Female Prime Minister… I was always wondering why Takuma won't become the Prime Minister, but I guess that the title suits you more… My female Prime Minister…" Kaname said to her, and she smiles shyly.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama…" she said to him, and sipped on her drink daintily.

"King's Revenge, right on the menu!" Kanda said to them, and slides the plates across the tables smartly. The boys gushes in delight, and begun to dig into the dish quickly.

"Why King's Revenge?" Kaname asks.

"Well, there is this story about the King of Goblins, Jareth, and the human girl he loves, Sarah Williams. She hates him and loves him at the same time, and he gave her a strange peach that tasted spicy and sweet and like peach at the same time. For that, the King has his revenge on her for being a minx. And so she made this special spicy peach toast that is called the King's Revenge," Saya said to him, and offered him a bite of the King's Revenge.

Kaname savors the delicious toast. It has been a while since he has taken any peaches. As a Pureblood, he couldn't be able to eat anything else other than blood. But now that he realizes, he could eat everything and anything else in the world. Must be something that happened when he is still asleep, or maybe it is Yuki's blood that made him capable of eating normally like any other Methuseleh.


	5. Bed Time Story

**Nocte 5 – Bed Time Story**

That day, Saya is out for a duty to patrol and check the outer storage of food for the people in case of emergency evacuations. She departs from the Diamond Harbor with her trusted head butler, Micheal, and they wave goodbye to Saya's children and the rest of the residents there in the Diamond Harbor, including Kaname and Takuma.

Since the awakening of Kaname, Takuma had taken the liberty of staying in the Diamond Harbor. He wanted to be close to the King and to protect him, and become his assistant once again. Takuma is loyal to Kaname, and would not in any circumstances betray the king.

Saya's children waves goodbye at her sadly, and trudges weakly up the stairs. Kaname stares at them, and chuckles to Takuma.

"Whatever in the world is happening here, Takuma?" Kaname asks him.

Takuma smiles.

"They're disappointed and sad whenever Saya is out stationed for a few days. They always wanted to hear her voice before they sleep. It is like magic. Whenever they heard her voice, they would obediently go to sleep," Takuma said to him with a smile.

"Why must they hear her voice?" Kaname said to him.

"Because, my King…" Takuma started, leading Kaname back into the Diamond Harbor. "Saya-chan is the one who saves them from whatever it is. Poverty, harm, war, abuse. She did it all by herself by roaming on the streets of the poor. She saves them, one by one, and it is her voice that pulls them out of the nightmare they have on the streets. That's why they needed to hear her voice before they go to sleep, to remind them that it is not a nightmare dream they are going back, but they will wake up in reality and still be in the Diamond Harbor as the children of the most powerful and greatest Female Prime Minister of the Methuseleh Golden City, Shiratoe Saya…"

Kaname nods his head. No wonder the children are so sad at seeing her leave. But she has no choice. It is her duty to check the outer storage of the food storage for the people and the Methuseleh when there is an emergency situation. No one is allowed in there but the upper powerful persons, like Takuma and Saya themselves. Takuma is already attending to the King, so she had to go in his stead.

A timid looking butler came by and ushers the children into the Diamond Harbor. The children tackle the butler and he fell to the floor, being tickled to death by the children.

"That is Hanatarou, the children's own butler. He is a timid one, but nonetheless brilliant, like our own Head Butler Michael here…" Takuma said to the King and smiles when the children pull on Hanatarou's hair. "The children are the only ones allowed to bully the butler. Whoever else bullies the butler will suffer their wraths. The children are scary when they stood as one, Kaname…"

Kaname stares on as the children pull Hanatarou, now disheveled, to the dining hall and asks him to serve them mango sherbet. The butler rushes and quickly brought out the servings to them. They are happy children again. The butler sighs in relief.

"Hanatarou is good in taking care of the children. He is good in martial arts, and extremely good in using daggers as well. In a way, he is another one of the children's bodyguard. Same like everyone else, Hanatarou is picked up from the street by Saya-chan herself when he is still a young Methuseleh. Like Michael, he is sent to butler schools. He appears to be clumsy, but actually he is good in what he does. He just did it to entertain the children sometimes when they are down…"

Kaname nods his head in understanding. The children look sad, and Hanatarou ushers them back to their bedroom. It was late, but the children are still wide awake.

"I want Himeme-sama's story…" Edward said, the young Methuseleh blond child.

"W-well…" Hanatarou started. "I can read it in her stead if you want…"

Hanatarou begun, but his voice is so robotic that the children started to throw pillows at him.

"H-hey! S-stop! Stop!" Hanatarou defended himself, and ran out of the room.

And bumped into Kaname.

"Kaname-Oh-Sama! (King Kaname)" Hanatarou exclaims in surprise. Behind him is Takuma, smiling at him.

"Hanatarou, you are done for the day. Go and take a rest. We'll take over from here…" Takuma said to him, and enters the children's room.

The children screams in delight at the sight of Takuma. Then in comes Kaname, and they screams more.

"Children, children!" Takuma called them, and they quiets down. "Aren't you all sleepy?"

"We need a bedtime story…" Natsume said to him. "We miss Himeme-sama…"

"Well," Takuma said to them. "Your Himeme-sama is out…"

"We want a bedtime story…" Sebastian said to him, his red hair a mess on his head.

Kaname smiles. He saw a bedtime story by the table, and took it out.

"Kaname-sama," Takuma said to him, staring as he passes him by and sat down on a chair.

"There is no harm in telling child bedtime stories…" Kaname said to him, and the children scrambles back to their bed quickly and listens attentively.

The children's room is pleasantly cool. There are four air conditioner installed in each corner of the room, and there is three huge walk in closets for the children. One is entirely in pink, obviously little Misa's, while the other one is for the Methuseleh children and the other is for the human children. Saya surely had planned well to make everyone comfortable. The children are happy with the arrangements, and would not ask for more from her.

"Once upon a time," Kaname started, pausing to hold on the effect. "The end…"

The children protested loudly, and Kaname laughs out loud. It is just so much fun to tease the children. Even Takuma is laughing, and he sat himself on Misa's bed and smooths back her bangs for her. She protested angrily, and Kaname said to them.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Kaname said to them, and they are quiet again. "Once upon a time, there is a prince…"

Kaname finishes telling his bedtime stories to them, and he looks up to see Takuma tucking them into their bed respectively. Little Misa is sucking on her thumb, and Takuma smiles and took out her thumb for her.

"Not bad for a beginner…" Takuma said to him and exited the children's room quietly.

"I've done it to Yuki a few times… it was fun…" Kaname said to him.

For a few nights when Saya is away, Kaname would come in and tell them stories. The children would fall asleep one by one, and Kaname and Takuma would tuck them into their beds respectively.

Until Saya's return on the third day.

"Himeme-sama!" all the children screamed in delight at the sight of the beautiful lady dressed in her official dark green cloak that tells of her status as the Female Prime Minister of the Methuseleh Golden City. They hugged her turn by turn, and excitedly chattered to her about the events that have happened for three days.

"Ne, ne, ne!" Natsume started excitedly. "Kaname-oh-sama told us bedtime stories!"

"He did!?" Saya exclaims in surprise and looks up to Kaname.

"No harm is done…" Kaname shrugged his shoulders and smiles at them.

"Is he a good storyteller?" Saya asks them. They giggles and nodded their head.

"Wonderful! Then I won't have to tell you stories anymore!" Saya exclaims happily. The children gave out protests and whined.

"Himeme-sama!" they whined, and shake her hand. "Himeme-sama!"

"Oh, no, no, no," Saya said to them. "Kaname-sama is good in storytelling. You should ask him to tell you stories as well. It wouldn't be fair now if I am the one who is always telling you stories, right?"

"Himeme-sama!" they whined, and Saya laughs.

"Alright, alright, alright, you little brats. Go on ahead to the dining hall. I've brought back a little something for everyone…" she said to them, and they exclaim happily and ran to the dining hall.

"They sure are a whining little group…" Takuma said to her. Saya smiles.

"They have bad memories of people leaving them alone… that are why they tend to whine so much…" Saya said to them, and went into the dining hall with the children.

"What happened to the rest of the children?" Kaname asks Takuma. Takuma hung his head sadly.

"Most of them are traumatized with the memories of their past. Edward, the blond child Methuseleh, is kept in the underground prison and had his blood sucked out by many tubes. His blood is sold to humans who wanted the Methuseleh blood's healing properties…"

"Sebastian, the red haired child Methuseleh, is a beggar, the same with Michael, Hanatarou, Natsume, Yoite and Miharu-kun… Misa-chan, well, she saw her parents got slaughtered in front of her, while the other Methuseleh children, Satoshi and Yoi, are children abused by men…" Takuma said to him, and sadly stares at the children.

"Saya-chan saves them from the nightmares. She kills the men who hurt them, that's why she is Gyakusatsu Koujo. The children are not afraid of her, and love her still because she saves them from the nightmares. You've seen it in her memories, didn't you?" Takuma asks Kaname.

"I did, but not all of them. I only remember she saves Michael and gave him a home to stay…" Kaname said to him.

"That is around 50 years ago. Michael is a Methuseleh, and he is a full grown Methuseleh 40 years ago. His parents are murdered, and he is left alone in the world. Saya rescues him from the streets, and he now serves her out of loyalty…" Takuma said to him, and walked into the dining hall with Kaname.

There, they are greeted with the happy laughs of all the children. Kaname is impressed with Saya's ability to bring together so many helpless children and as well as the Methuseleh race. She built the city in his name, and no questions asked for any sort of return or reward. She is truly a kind person.

He stares at her as she entertains the children by lifting up their drinks off their cups. The children squealed in delight and clapped their hands, and Saya swings the swirling orb of orange juice into their open mouths. They giggled and screamed at the wonderful experience of drinking orange juice that is bended by her with her powers.

She is a being of light. And he briefly remembers her saying something about starlight.

Starlight… what could it be?

Starlight…

He might as well save it for another time

After their meal, the children all went to school while the Methuseleh children went to sleep. They couldn't stand long not to sleep in the day, while the adults could go on days without sleeping at all. The older you got, the more powers you have, and the less need to sleep consumes them. Takuma and Kaname is so old that they don't really need to sleep for years, but they did it out of habit, and sometimes, they would stay up throughout the day just so they could accompany Saya and also to discuss the duties of the Methuseleh Golden City with their human advisors.

Saya is present in all meetings and discussions, be it a human discussion or a Methuseleh discussion. She would only need to sleep a few hours, being an old dhampir herself, and would suffice with one hour sleep. The rest of the hours she dedicated to working none stop to bring the Methuseleh Golden City into fame and prosperous.

"Saya," Kaname calls her. She turns around and stopped walking.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?" Saya said to him.

"What are you actually?" Kaname asks her.

"I am a dhampir…" she said to him brightly.

"I mean… where did you come from?" Kaname asks her. "Vampires cannot sire children… apart from a Pureblood. If a vampire ever wants to sire a child, they would have to take blood from a Pureblood."

Saya smiles. She leads him to the vast magnificent garden and picked up a red rose. She smells the rose and sighs heavenly. "My mother is half human and half Succubus…" she said to him, looking up at the sky. The sun is bright, and autumn is almost over. The cold is biting, but it did nothing to Kaname. Saya, on the other hand, held onto her outer cloak tighter, and shivers slightly. "My father is a Methuseleh, so I have a quarter of Succubus blood in me and half Methuseleh blood. They said that the Succubus, the Kindler of Life, is a powerful being. With just a drop of her blood in your veins, you can become the most powerful person on Earth, judging by how worthy you are at receiving her gifts…"

"How worthy?" Kaname asks her.

"Well, it depends on how you use your powers given by her alone. If you use it for evil things, then your powers will disappear. I did not do evil things, so my powers flourishes…It is mostly only given to the females, since the Succubus is a female being. But my brother, Haru, retains some of her gifts, but he is not as powerful as I am…"

As Kaname stares at her, he saw that she is actually a very beautiful lady. Her long dark hair looks as if they are glowing with a strange fiery sort of color, and there are golden strands in her hair as well. Her hair is loose today, and it fell over her back in a never ending flow of dark hair that reaches her small back in wavy ways.

Not to mention her sense of style. The Era has changed, and so does a person's sense of fashion and the latest fashions. It has gone back to the traditional styles almost 4000 years ago, and she wore them beautifully.

Her flowing gown is emerald green today, and her sleeves are long and elaborately embroidered with chrysanthemum flowers. Her collars are high, and there are golden chrysanthemum flowers embroidered into them as well. She moves around gracefully, and is beautiful when she turns around sharply and her hair and dress would flow around with her.

She is beautiful.

Like a star.

Starlight.

"Starlight…" Kaname mumbles to himself.

"What is it?" Saya heard him saying, and asks him to repeat.

"Starlight…" Kaname said to her. "I dreamt about it… you said something about starlight…"

"Starlight?" Saya said to him in confusion. "I don't know anything about Starlight…"

"I see…" Kaname said to himself, brushing off the strange word that had came into his head.


	6. Presents

**Nocte 6 – Presents**

The children screamed excitedly at the sight of a huge wrapped present on their tables respectively. There is even a huge red bow on their present box, and they screamed more.

Surprisingly, Takuma and Kaname had the presents as well.

"I've also prepared one for Sakura-hime, my Onii-sama, and the rest of the council members like Kain, Aidou and Ruka. It is something we have never seen before in the Methuseleh Golden City, and it is famous out there in the human world…" she said to them, and sat down on her seat beside Kaname.

"You went out to the human world?" Takuma exclaims in surprise.

"Well, it is only for a while. Circumstances call for it, and so I went on ahead in the guise of a human…" Saya said, and sipped on her cup of Earl Grey Tea.

She calls Michael, and he went up ahead to her.

"Banana Cake please…" Saya said to him, and he nodded his head. "And this is yours and Hanatarou's presents…"

She handed him two small elegant boxes. Michael is so touched that he is speechless.

"I… I have gifts, Saya-sama?" Michael stuttered in surprise.

"Of course! Like everyone else, you are family despite you being my Head Butler… Go on and open it…" Saya said to him, and he gingerly opens the gift.

It was an extremely well crafted silver dagger that one could hide in one's clothes or pants or arm. He slides open the dagger, and the dagger's blade is black in color.

"This is…!" Michael said in surprise.

"The finest quality of a dagger made from a meteorite that fell to the earth 2000 years ago. They call it the starlight blade. Use it well, Michael," she said to him, and sipped on her tea elegantly and smiles at him.

The children tore the gifts apart and scream at the sight of their gifts. There are crystal globes, jade pendant, a medallion, a short ceramic silver dagger, and many more exquisite gifts.

"These are the things that I have gotten in the human world. They are unexpectedly good, and beautiful. So I couldn't help it and brought this much back with me…" Saya said to them and smiles at the happy children.

"Thank you, Himeme-sama!" they exclaims at her.

"Go on and open your gifts, Takuma, Kaname-sama…" Saya said to them.

Takuma opens his gifts and found that it was an exquisite fountain pen. It is silver in color, and when he holds it, it changes color to dark blue. The children saw it and gasped in surprise and awe.

"It is the ever changing fountain pen of youth, Takuma," Saya said to him. "Of course, the youth part is not real. It's just to attract buyers. But the changing of the colors is cool, so I brought it for you…"

"Thank you, Saya-chan!" Takuma said his thanks to her, in awe with his gift.

Kaname opens his next. Everyone is waiting for him to open his gifts, and have grown silent to watch him. Kaname realizes this and closes his present.

"I think I'll open it another time…" Kaname said to everyone, and all of the children whines.

"Kaname Oh-sama!" they whines, and Kaname laughs heartily.

He opens them, and they were in awe that it is a crystal globe with a dancing phoenix and dragon inside. The phoenix and dragon moves in their golden and colorful bodies, and everyone is in awe.

"This, my king, is the Dance of the Phoenix and Dragon. It is supposed to signify everlasting youth and glory to those who possess it. I thought it suits you, so I brought it for you…" Saya said to him, and smiles up at the King.

"It's beautiful…" Kaname said to her, and turns the globe sideways. He presses a button, and colorful light lights up from within the globe. The children screamed in excitement.

Their banana cake arrives soon enough, and the servants served everyone on the table and depart. The children dig into their banana cakes heartily, and went away afterward to their rooms to study.

"I wish to go to the streets outside of the Diamond Harbor…" Kaname said to Takuma and Saya. They smiled.

"You wanted to see how the citizens lives, Kaname-sama?" Saya said to him. Kaname nodded his head.

"I want to see just how well they are living in the Methuseleh Golden City. I have never ventured out of the Diamond Harbor, apart from the Rozen Kreuz Academy, of course. I wanted to get to know my citizens, and of course, to help them if there is anything that I can do for them…" Kaname said to them, and Saya nods her head.

She calls on Michael, who appears by her side almost immediately.

"Yes, Saya-sama?" Michael said to her with a bow.

"Prepare the carpool. We are going for a ride in the town…" Saya said to him. "You may follow us, but dress in something less formal, will you Michael?"

"Yes, Saya-sama…" Michael said to her with a bow, and he disappears in a flash.

They arrived at the town square half an hour later. The Diamond Harbor is located in the heart of the Methuseleh Golden City, and it is well protected with another inner layer of barrier that Saya had spun over the manor. The outer layer protests the whole of the Methuseleh Golden City, and it stands strong and powerful against outside attack.

They got out of the car, and Kaname is struck with wonder at the sight of so many humans and Methuseleh at the night market.

Everyone screamed a bargain, and there is so many things on sale that he thought that it is a good thing to be able to bring humans and Methuseleh together to form a kingdom. Peace is everywhere, and humans and Methuseleh talks on good term as well. Everyone is nice to each other, and peace is there.

"Oh, it's Ichi no Hime-sama!" one of the vendors called. Everyone looked around, and found Saya standing there with Takuma and Kaname. Most of them have never seen Kaname as the King, and so they ignored him.

"Bookman-sama!" another one calls. "It's Bookman-sama!"

"How are you, obaa-chan?" Saya said to the old granny selling potatoes. "Are you well?"

"I am fine, I am fine, Ichi no Hime-sama…" the old granny said to her. "You are so kind. You brought us from poverty into this wonderful city to live in. We are in debt to you, Ichi no Hime-sama…"

"Ichi no Hime-sama! Would you like to have a bowl of sugared sweet potatoes?"One of the vendors called her and wiped sweat offs his forehead. He is a young Methuseleh boy, and his quick hands earned him many customers.

"Sure. Give me four bowls. Michael, you come and sit with us as well…" Saya said to him, and Michael bows to her.

"Thank you, Saya-hime…" he said to her, and sat himself awkwardly with Takuma and Kaname.

"Relax, Michael… It's not like you've never eaten with me before…" Saya said to him, and he smiles awkwardly.

Their dessert is quickly served. The sweet potato is cooled, and there is a separate small jar of hot sugar. Kaname watches how Michael and Saya and Takuma ate, and follow them.

They poured the sugar on top of the sweet potatoes, and it creates a loud 'crack, crack!' sound. The sugar crystallizes quickly and forms a white sheet of hardened sugar on top of the sweet potato.

"Try it, Kaname… its good!" Takuma said to him. Kaname took his bite of the sugared sweet potato, and smiles widely.

"It's good!" Kaname said to them, and continues to eat the sugared sweet potato dessert.

Saya took away almost 15 servings of the sweet potato dessert for her children and the rest of Kaname's friends who are going to come to the Diamond Harbor later that evening. They walked ahead again and saw another street vendor selling exquisite dragon beards sweets.

"Dragon Beard Sweets!" Saya exclaims loudly, and the street vendor recognizes her.

"Ichi no Hime-sama! Oi! It's Ichi no Hime-sama!" the street vendor called to his family members, who works as waitress and waiter. They swarmed around the princess.

"Ichi no Hime-sama! Takuma-sama! Oh, you came again!" the workers said to her.

"I came to buy Dragons Beards for my children and some of my friends… give me 15 servings please…" she said to the street vendor, and the street vendor quickly set to work.

Kaname stares in awe at the man who made the dragon's beard. He pulls a string of sugared flour, then pulls again and again and again and soon, it became smooth and soft like cotton candy.

"Thank you!" she said to them, and went off to another stall.

"I think you brought too much, Saya-chan…" Takuma said to her.

"My children pass their exams with flying colors. It is my reward for them…" Saya said to him, and Takuma nodded his head.

"No wonder she buys so much…" Takuma said to Kaname, and Kaname chuckles.

She went to another stall that sells a strange kind of sweet that the man is making on a cool piece of steel. The man pours thin lines of brown sugar on the cool steel and draws a dragon on top of the steel, and when it is cool enough the man lifts up the sugared shape and places it in a plastic.

"Give me 15 zodiac sweets please…" Saya said to the old man, and the man smiles up at her widely.

"Why, if it isn't the Ichi no Hime-sama! How are you?!"

"I am fine, Ojii-san…" Saya said to the old man and smiles at him.

"Everyone seems to know her here…" Kaname said to Takuma.

"She brought them here personally. She arranges for their accommodations and a place to stay. She is the one who brought everyone into this wonderful city. Of course they would know her. She is so kind to them, they won't ever forget her…" Takuma said to him and Kaname smiles.

He marvels at the old man's ability to make a zodiac animal out of sugar and cools it enough to be placed into a plastic bag. He thought that her children would be so happy to be able to eat such beautiful sweets.

They went home together, and out there in the Diamond Harbor, they saw Ruka, Kain and Aidou walking into the Diamond Harbor's gates.

"Oi!" Takuma called them. They stopped walking and saw the rest walking towards them.

"Kaname-sama! Takuma! Saya-hime!" Ruka called them, and went up ahead to see them herself. "Wherever you have been? We came over because the children is making noises and calls us over…"

"What happened?" Saya said, alarmed with the news.

"Hanatarou said that those who have bullied Misa-chan the other day came back for revenge, and spills hot water on her. She has sustained some injuries onto her hand, and the boys are livid with anger…" Ruka said to her, and Saya gasped.

"Misa-chan…" Saya said, and ran into the manor with Kaname, Takuma and Michael following behind her.

She is greeted by the loud cries of Misa. All her brothers circles around her protectively and tries their best to make her happy again, but to no avail.

"Himeme-sama…" the boys greeted her.

Little Misa saw Kaname walking towards her, and she ran to him.

"-name-sama…" she mumbles and cries, and everyone is surprised.

"She can speak already!?" Takuma exclaims.

"She has been calling Kaname Oh-sama's name over and over again just now…" Natsume, the eldest out of the human children said to them. "She is scalded badly by the hot waters those shitty things threw over the manor. We've kicked their ass, and we've even asked Hanatarou to call our lawyer over so that we can sue them…"

"A job well done, boys…" Saya said to them, and hugged Natsume. The rest of the boys went up to her and hugged her as well. "Well done, boys… well, done…"

Saya ushers the rest of her children to the dining hall. There, she gave them the sweets and desserts that she has brought for them at the vendor stalls. Ruka, Aidou and Kain all have their parts as well.

"Hanatarou, come sit with us…" Saya said to him.

"O-oh, I can't…" Hanatarou rejected her request, and he is pulled by the children to sit with them.

"Oh, thank you so much, Saya-hime-sama…" Hanatarou said his thanks to her, and begun to eat the food gingerly.

"This is good!" Aidou said to her as he ate the sweet potato dessert. "Wherever did you get this!?"

"Oh well… just outside the Diamond Harbor…" she said to him, and he happily digs into the dessert.

Misa is her happy self again. She ate the dragon's beard and got her face full of sweet powder. Everyone laughed and had a good time eating together.

"This is exquisite!" Ruka exclaims and held up her rabbit zodiac brown sugar sweets. "It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah, and old man made it. He is the only one who can draw on such beautiful animal signs…" Saya said to her, and she happily eats the sweets.


	7. Memories of the Past

**Nocte 7 – Memories of the Past**

That day, Saya is out for a while for some official business. She has left Michael to tend to the children and Kaname and Takuma with Hanatarou, seeing as the last time she left with Michael Hanatarou have been bullied thoroughly by the children. Pitying Hanatarou, who had sported a black eye because one of them punches him in the eye, Saya left Michael at the Diamond Harbor.

Kaname is given Michael as his own butler for the day. Michael follows Kaname everywhere he goes, and is taken care of well. Michael is surprisingly good in his jobs. He is fast and adapts, and is smart and intelligent as well, being able to answer Kaname's questions without faltering.

"I've seen you in Saya's memories…" Kaname said to him suddenly while he is sipping tea.

"See me, sire?" Michael said to him.

"You were a child by a street, and she came to you…" Kaname said to him, and looks up at him. "She saves you…"

Michael closes his eyes and rethinks of the past.

_**Memories of Michael **_

_The war is an inevitable onslaught that kills thousands of humans and Methuseleh alike. The humans Methuseleh Hunters wages war against Methuseleh again and again, and the country is plunged into chaos for years. Many were left homeless, and one of them is Michael. _

_Michael trudges through the cold snow grounds, and hung his head down in pondering on how he is going to survive alone in this world now that his parents are dead and he is homeless. His home has been bombed and nothing is left anymore on the grounds. The bomb's blast is so strong that nothing is left, and not even a charcoal of wood. _

_He thought again about how he is going to find food. No money and clothes to cover his small skinny body, he held up his hands. They are black and dirty, and small and useless. He couldn't work, no; no one would want to hire him. He is so small and frail, and useless. _

_Dogs' chases him for finding food in trash cans, and he had nowhere else to find food._

_There is only one solution._

_He had to beg for it. _

_He held out his hands to passersby. _

"_Sir, kindly gives me some food sir… Miss, give me some food, I am hungry, please…" Michael said to the passersby, but the passersby ignored him. He sadly trudged on the road. _

"_Go away!" the fat man said to him roughly, and kicked him out of his way._

_He bumped into someone, and that someone held his shoulders gently. _

_Warm hands and such a nice perfume… lilies…_

"_Are you alright, boy?" the gentle lady said to him. He looked up. And saw an angel. _

_She is beautiful._

"_Please give me some food…I am hungry…" Michael said to her, and held out his hands. _

"_I am sorry, I don't have any food with me…" the gentle lady said to him, and he bows to her. _

"_That is alright. Thank you…" Michael said to her, and the gentle lady is taken aback and stares as the polite little beggar walks away sadly. _

_He stood by the corner, shuffling his legs as he tries to not step on the cold snow for too long. His foot is black with dirt and soot, and is almost blue with cold. He is cold and he has nothing else to cover him with._

_Nothing else…_

_The lady stood by a corner and stares at the boy. _

"_Saya-chan…" Takuma said to her from behind and she held up a hand to him. "That boy…"_

"_I will take him home today…" Saya said to him. "He needs us…"_

_With that, she went out to the boy and stood in front of him. _

_Suddenly, a round loaf of whole meal bread appeared in front of him. He salivated. _

"_Here you go, boy…" a kind and gentle voice said to him. He grabbed the loaf of bread and wolfed down it quickly, afraid of it being taken away from him and afraid that it is just a dream that the loaf of bread appeared in front of him in such times. _

_He looked up halfway with the bread in his mouth. It was the beautiful and gentle lady just now. _

_She squatted down, and stares at him wolfing down the bread hungrily. He is so hungry, so hungry, and so hungry. She took out a pair of sneakers for him and fluffy white socks, and she uses a mineral water bottle to wash his foot with a piece of silk handkerchief. His foot is clean, and she helped him wear the socks. He is surprised to find someone so kind as to give him a pair of shoes, and his feet felt warm. _

_She is shedding a tear for him. A beautiful lady shedding tears for him__**? She must be a kind soul…**__ he thought to himself._

_As he wolfed down the small loaf of bread, the kind lady fetches out another silk handkerchief and wipes his face off dirt and grimes. He is a fair child down below all those grimes, and he is beautiful, with bright dark green eyes and long lashes. His hair is dark and long, and it trailed behind him in dirty gunk and wisps of dirt. She slipped her own thick and dark green cloak made of silk and cotton, the official color for her status as the Consort Female Prime Minister in the Methuseleh Golden City, and covers up Michael properly in her cloak. _

_He is no longer cold. _

_Michael looks up at her with his bright green eyes. _

"_Thank you, Onee-sama…" the child said to her, and the lady again sheds her tears at the sight of the poor child. For a beggar, he sure is polite. Surely he is someone's precious child. Maybe his parents are gone…?_

"_Where is your parents, child?" the lady asks him, smoothing his hair down from his head. The child wipes his mouth with his hand hastily and beamed up at her. _

"_They are up in heaven, Onee-sama…" the child said to her. "The war is harsh. They've died from the huge bright blast. They called it a bomb, Onee-sama…"_

_The lady smooths his hair down. Another man came behind her. He is a handsome man, with fair skin, bright light brown eyes and pale blond hair. _

"_Takuma…" she said to him. "I am bringing him home…"_

"_I'll prepare the car…" the man said, and flips out his smart phone to call the driver. _

_The lady picks up young Michael into her arms and held him close to her. He is so very small, and so very fragile that she could feel his bones poking at her ribs. "What is your name, child?" she asks him, walking to the sleek black car waiting for her nearby. She did not mind that the child's rags and clothe is soiling her precious silk dress, nor did she care that the child smells so much and his hair is causing her hand to blacken in soot. She hugged the child to her, warming the child's cold digits and small body. _

"_Michael, Onee-sama…" Michael said to her. "I am Michael Fray…"_

_The nice lady smiled at him gently and beautifully. "I am Saya, Shiratoe Saya. I am the Consort Female Prime Minister of the Methuseleh Golden City. I will care for you now, so you have no need to eat rubbish now, Michael. You will stay with me and Takuma, and I will send you to school. You will come and live with me in the Diamond Harbor, within the Methuseleh Golden City. It is safe and peaceful there. You will be happy…" she said to him, and Michael beamed up at her. _

"_Saya-himeme-sama…" Michael calls her, his eyes bright with unshed tears and gratitude to the Female Prime Minister. "Saya-himeme-sama…"_

_**End of Michael's Memories**_

"She saved me off the streets when I need someone most…" Michael said to Kaname. "Regardless of what I am or how dirty I am… For that, I am in debt to her…"

"She is a kind person…" Kaname said to him.

"She truly is the kindest person in the world…" Michael said to Kaname. "The others are worst off as well… like Satoshi and Yoi-kun. They were abused by men, and they were violated in the worst ways possible by them… Saya-sama came and kills all the men who hurts them, and carried them to safety. Takuma-sama is there as well to help her gather the entire Methuseleh beggar child on the streets. They saved us, and built this city. I was there when she built this city, Kaname-oh-sama. It was hard work… a hard work that is worth so much in the end…"

"What about the other children?" Kaname asks him.

"Natsume-kun is a beggar as well. His parents are thieves, and sold him to slavery. But he escapes and becomes a beggar. He tries to steal Saya's purse, but Takuma caught him in the act. Saya brought him home that day as well. Edward is kept underground in a cold prison as experiment projects for his unique Methuseleh blood that could heal anyone with injuries and illness. His blood is sucked out by many tubes, and he is not fed with food for days. He is almost dying when Saya finally came and save him, killing all the men who had harvested his blood for other purposes…" Michael said to Kaname, and Kaname sighs. So much evil in the world… so much evil…

"Sebastian is another beggar child whom Saya saves. He is attacked by wild dogs, and lay there by the trash by the humans. He is going to be thrown onto the trash cart when Saya-sama came and save him. Hanatarou is bullied by his friends at school, and is tortured endlessly just because he is poor. His parents died one day, and his school threw him out to the streets with nothing on his back but his clothes. She, too, saves him and took him under her wings. Yoite and Miharu-kun are twins that are abandoned by their parents at the tender age of three, and they roamed the streets of the human world before they stumbles into her. They, too, are saved by her. She made us all her families, and here we all waits for your awakening, sire…" Michael said to the King, who nods his head sadly.

"She is truly an amazing creature…" Kaname said to Michael. "You said that she built this city on her own?"

"With Haru-sama and Takuma-sama. The rest joins halfway through, like Kain-sama, Ruka-sama and Aidou-sama. Sometimes they would stay in the Diamond Harbor with Saya and Takuma-sama, and plays with the children. Ruka-sama is pregnant once, but she miscarriage her child by accident. She loves children, and that's why she always came to the manor…" Michael said to Kaname, spilling events after events to him and filling up the empty memories in his head.

Another flash of memories came through his mind, and he closes his eyes.

_**Memories of Yoi and Satoshi…**_

"_Yeah! These boys are tight!" the man said to his friends, who had his penis embedded deeply inside Yoi's body. Yoi cried from the pain and the man pumped himself into his small body relentlessly, his hips moving in and out of the boy's open legs._

"_No… no… please… ahh! It hurts! It hurts!" Satoshi screamed, his body moves with the intensity of the sex he is having with them man, and the man slapped him. _

"_Shut up, you shitty little thing! The most you can do is let us do you!" the man said to him, and thrust his hips into his open legs. Satoshi cried. _

"_Stop! Ahh! Stop!" Satoshi cried, and again, he is hit by the man. His small body rocked with the unwanted passion imbued on him by the vile man who had raped him and stole his virginity. The man came inside him, and spills hot sperms inside his asshole. He screams._

_Suddenly, the man stopped moving. Satoshi looked up only to find that the man's head is gone. _

_And is rolling onto the floor. _

_Yoi and Satoshi scrambled to hide in a corner. There is a lady holding onto a long black sword, and she is slashing at the man who had raped Yoi. _

"_You vile scum!" the lady said to the man, while the man screams and tries to escape. The lady castrated him, and the man screams in pain so much that he peed himself. _

"_Serves you right…" another man said from the stairs, with light blonde hair and light brown eyes. He looked kind and gentle, but his eyes are cold when he stares on at the man who had violated the boys._

_The lady gave him her sword, and he holds it for her. She walks to the two boys huddling in a corner, and held out one bloodied hand to them with a gentle smile. _

"_Come on, boys. I won't hurt you… I have come to save you…" she said to them, blood dripped from her forehead from the blood of the vile man she had just slaughtered._

"_Come to… save us?" Yoi said to her curiously. _

"_Yes. I am Saya, Shiratoe Saya. I am the Consort Female Prime Minister of the great Methuseleh Golden City. That person is the Archduke of Romania, Takuma Ichijo, and is also Bookman and the Head of the Imperial Secret Council of the Golden City and the race of the Methuseleh… we won't harm you… I promise you with my soul…" Saya said to them gently, and slowly, they came crawling out of the small place and places their small shaking hand in hers. _

_**End of Yoi and Satoshi's Memories…**_

Kaname opens his eyes and stares on ahead. How could someone so small and fragile be so strong and violent in protecting children? He marvels at her ability to create the Golden City for him and for the sake of all the people and Methuseleh in the world who wanted peace more than anything in the world. He marvels as well for her ability to create the Academy for all the poor children in the world, and saves them again and again without fail.

She kept the eight children to herself, loving and showering them with more love than anyone else could have given them. She gave them everything a parent could give, and they love her so much in return. They are intelligent children, striving so hard to please her by giving her their perfect academy results. She is so proud of them, and they her…

She is the Female Prime Minister of his Methuseleh Golden City, and for that, he is grateful for her. Were it not of her, his race would have suffered so much. Were it not of her, he would have died as well. Were it not of her, the world would be for naught.

Everyone in the Diamond Harbor is dressed smartly in new outfits. The children as well, are dressed in good clothes, and are given thick cloaks to ward off cold. Winter is coming soon, and she fusses over the children's attire with Michael and Takuma. Kaname smiles.

"Yoite?" Saya said to him. "Don't ever forget your cloak, alright? It is cold outside. You'll get sick again soon if you do not wear your cloak, alright?"

"Yes, Himeme-sama…" Yoite said to her happily and shyly, and blushes shyly when she adjusted the cloak for him. He quickly darted behind Miharu and hides his flaming red face behind his back. Saya smiles.

Michael and Takuma helped Saya straightens the boy's cloak. Kaname came out and tended to Misa's pink little frock.

"You look so adorable, Misa-chan," Kaname said to her, and she smiles brightly at him. "Like a little sun flower…"

"Kana- me- …" she mumbles, and he widens his eyes in surprise.

"What?" he said to her.

"Kana- me… sama…" she mumbles. "Kana… me… sama…"

"She speaks…" Saya said in surprise. "She finally speaks!"

"Great job, Misa-chan," Kaname said to her, flinging her up into the air and heard her giggle happily in return. "You've done a great job, Misa-chan…"

The children were ushered to the academy in a sleek black limousine. Their driver, Shibata-san, came out from the car and opens the door for them.

"Good morning, young masters, young lady…" the old man said to them. The children smiles at him widely and is bundled into the car.

"Be safe!" Saya said to them, and they wave's goodbye to her.

"I will be going to the Academy today. Do you wanna join me, Kaname-sama, Takuma?" Saya asks them.

"We have nothing else better to do than to watch children in the academy. Oh, and October Café's Banana Blend Hazelnut Chocolate!" Takuma said to her, salivating at the thought of the delicious drink.

Saya laughs.

It was the most beautiful sound in the world. Like two glasses hit together to form a unison of a beautiful note. Like water dripping in an unnamed cave, silently giving music to the quiet cave.

It is beautiful.

Kaname held out his hand and brushes a stray bang away from her face. Saya is surprised, and stares at him in shock.

"Your hair is blocking your beautiful eyes…" Kaname said to her, and smiles at her gently.

"Your car, sire…" Michael said to him, and they went into the limousine and drives to the Academy.

Michael could do everything. He can drive, cook, bake, wash, clean, babysit the children and serve all at the same time. He is one of Saya's most trusted people, and he is there by her side all the time.

They arrived at the academy, and everyone is out there to greet them.

"Kaname-sama, Takuma-sama, Saya-sama, Michael-dono…" everyone said to them, and they nod their heads. As Saya's Head Butler, he is one of the most powerful Methuseleh in the Academy and in the Diamond Harbor. He is granted free access to everywhere within the grounds of the Methuseleh Golden City, and had absolute powers as her bodyguard and Head Butler.

Saya is dressed in a simple outfit. It is a long dress, dark blue in color and she had on a long dark blue cloak that fell to the floor gracefully, outlining the shape of her body. There are white fluffs around the hem of her cloak, and pearls sewn on at the collars of the long cloak. She is beautiful.

She patrols the Academy with Takuma and Kaname by her side. She leads Kaname to the academy's science labs, and shows him the projects that the students have studied there.

"This is live heart cells…" Saya shows it to them, and the students beamed at her and at Kaname and Takuma. They were in awe at the powerful Methuseleh coming to visit their labs personally, and kept on gushing and giggling and taking pictures of them, more so when they found out that Kaname is their Methuseleh King. "The students here were experimenting on these, and soon, we will be able to grow heart cells. Those with heart disease won't have to wait for a heart transplant anymore. They could grow them for a small and cheap price, subsidized by the Methuseleh Ministry."

"Impressive," Kaname complimented, and the student gushes in delight. "Heart cells… this will certainly save lots of lives…"

Next, Saya brought them to visit the student's art school. There, the students stumble over artworks and scrambles to line up and meet them.

One particular student fell down into a bucket of white paint. The rest of his friends laughed at him.

"Are you alright, boy?" Saya said to the boy, and helped him up from the ground. She fetched out her silk handkerchief and wipes the paint off his eyes. Now that he could see again, he is surprised to find the Ichi no Hime standing in front of him.

The very first and only Female Prime Minister of the great Methuseleh Golden City, the Archduchess of Memphis… Ichi no Hime and Gyakusatsu Koujo-sama…

"Ichi no Hime-sama!" the boy exclaims, and quickly bows at her. Saya held him in check and stopped him.

"You have no need to bow to me. Resume what you are doing and clean yourself up, alright? Next time, be careful, ne?" Saya said to him, and the boy beamed at her.

"Thank you, Ichi no Hime-sama!" the boy said his thanks, and ran out of the room with Saya's silk handkerchief.

Kaname is impressed with the degree of creativity the students in the academy has. They made potteries and carves the most exquisite design. The canvas arts are exquisite as well, and he is thoroughly impressed with their capabilities to draw such arts out.

"Good, aren't they?" Takuma said to him. Kaname nods his head. "Most of the students are saved by Saya-chan. They were adopted into families, and she has stated in the rules that those who are to be adopted must register with the Rozen Kreuz Academy to study for their whole life. The parents agreed of course, and send them to the academy. It is a way to ensure that they are given proper education…"


	8. Ipaasha

**Nocte 8 – Ipaasha**

Haru and Sakura came back from outstation and brought back gifts for everyone. They are bracelets and medallion of all kinds for the children to choose, and for little Misa, Sakura gave her an emerald pendant.

"It will protect you from harm, Misa-chan…" Sakura said to her, and Misa beamed up at her.

"Thank you… Hime-sama…" Misa said to her, and Sakura is shocked beyond speechlessness.

"She can talk already!?" Sakura exclaims.

"Just recently. Her first word is Kaname-Oh-sama…" Takuma said to her, and smiles as he watches the children fought playfully with their wooden swords.

"I am the Head of the Imperial Secret Council!" Natsume said to the rest of the boys and swings his wooden sword at them. "I will vanquish you vile people! Hyaaa!"

Takuma and Sakura smiles, and in came Haru, bearing cartons after cartons of wooden boxes.

"What is this, Haru-san?" Takuma asks him. Kaname walks over to them and Haru greeted him.

"Kaname-sama, Takuma-san… oh well, this is my latest medicine. It is made from old recipes, as old as 7000 years old in the old world. The flowers still exists, and I made these from them. It's called Ipaasha Essence…" Haru said to him, and places the cartons down on the floor and pulls one glass bottle up from the box.

Within the bottle, there is a strange molten liquid that appears to swirl in a never ending cycle. It is honey colored, and with its golden liquid, the Ipaasha Essence glows with the intensity of a star.

"Beautiful…" Takuma said, taking the bottle from Haru. He opens the bottle and smelled the essence.

"It smells nice!" Takuma said to him.

"Yes. Once upon a time ago, people use this to make perfumes. But it is better to be made into this Ipaasha Essence. It can heal all sorts of injuries and illness, and rapidly recuperate one's lost energy and blood…" Haru said to him, and brought it to the dining tables.

"Bring me a few glasses will you, Michael?" Haru said to Michael, and Michael nods his head.

The Head Butler brought a few glasses and there, Haru pours the Ipaasha's Essence into the glasses.

"What is it that smells so nice?" Saya said to them and enters the dining hall.

"Saya-chan! Come try this!" Takuma said to her, and she came and took a glass from him.

"It smells so nice… like lilies!" Saya said to them and took a small sip. "So sweet and delicious! What is it!?"

"It's Ipaasha Essence. An old recipe from 7000 years ago. It is made by a lady everyone calls the Starlight. She is the founder of this wonderful antidote for all cures…" Haru said to them, and sipped the drink as well.

Afterwards, Kaname and Takuma and Saya went for a walk in the gardens. It is winter time, and snow is falling slowly in a dreamy state. The snow is cold and biting, but it does not affect Takuma and Kaname.

But it does affect Saya a little.

She held onto her long cloak tighter to her small body and shivers a little. They walked and enjoy the beautiful snowy sceneries. Saya's children are running around in the farther end of the garden, and plays snowman and snow balls with each other.

"You're cold, Saya-hime?" Kaname said to her.

"A little… but it doesn't really bother me…" Saya said to him, and held onto her cloak tighter and smiles at him widely.

Her beauty shines thoroughly with the white of the snow as the background. Her dark hair shines radiantly, and today, she has donned it up in a bun behind her back in braids and braids of pearls. There is a single red peony flower below her bun, and she is beautiful.

Exquisitely beautiful.

He took out his own cloak and places it around her small body.

"Kaname-sama! This…"

"It's alright. The cold doesn't bother me anyway it does to a stone. I am old, and so I am immune to these…" Kaname said to her, and smiles at her gently.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama," Saya said to him, and blushes shyly.

"Himeme-sama!" Natsume screamed. Saya looked at him in alarm and so do Takuma and Kaname. "Kaname-sama! Takuma-sama! Help! Yoite! Help!"

Saya, Kaname and Takuma ran to the children's little group. They saw Yoite lying on the ground and his lips is blue and he is convulsing violently.

"What happened?!" Saya said to them, palming Yoite's small face in her hand. He is cold as ice.

"We… we…" Miharu stuttered, worried for his twin's well being. "He just suddenly fell down…"

Saya saw a small syringe behind Yoite's neck, and took it out of his skin. The syringe's needle is black.

"Poison!" Saya exclaims, and the rest of her children scream in fear.

Kaname scooped up Yoite in his arms and ran back into the Diamond Harbor. There, they meet up with Haru.

"Haru-san! Yoite is poisoned!" Kaname said to him, and Haru quickly went to the dining hall and took out the bottle of Ipaasha Essence.

"Quick! Let him drink this…" Haru said to them, and fed him the Ipaasha Essence slowly into his mouth.

Yoite stopped convulsing and slowly, color returns to his lips and cheeks.

"Kaname-sama…" Yoite calls. "Himeme-sama… Haru-sama… Takuma-sama… Miharu-kun…"

"We're all here, boy," Kaname said to him. "You are safe. Rest, boy. We'll be by your side…"

Haru checked Yoite for any other injuries, and found none. Saya gave him the syringe with the black needle, and Haru checked the needle tip with a special clothe of his. The clothe turns bright red with the touch of the tip of the needle, and Haru gasped.

"It's the Crow's Blood…" Haru said to them gravely. "It's the most poisonous poison in the world. Someone must have infiltrated the grounds of the Diamond Harbor…"

"But why Yoite?" Saya said to him. "Why him? He is just a child… How could they infiltrate the grounds of the Diamond Harbor? It is impenetrable… my barrier is still up…"

"I don't think he aims for Yoite at all…" Haru said to Saya. "Have you seen Yoite in front of you just now when you're at the gazebo?"

"Yeah… a while… he ran with a snowball in his hand… but so does Natsume and Satoshi…" Saya said to him.

"I think he aims for one of you guys…" Haru said to them, looking at Takuma, Kaname and Saya.

"One of us?" Saya said. "One of us… but why… why one of us… what is their motif…"

Haru shakes his head. "I don't know…"

"I'll find out someday…" Saya said to him, and calls for Michael.

"Find that person. Bring him to me alive…" she said to him, and Michael disappears.

Ruka came soon, and greets Kaname and the rest of her friends.

"Kaname-sama," Ruka said with a bow. "I heard of the news. Is Yoite alright?"

"He is fine now after consuming Ipaasha Essence. I need you to find who the culprit is. Michael is already on it, but I want more people to look for that person. It will be safer…" Kaname said to Ruka gravely.

"Understood," Ruka said to Kaname, and disappears in a flash.

They caught the culprit soon enough, and brought him to Kaname, Takuma and Saya.

"Why did you hurt my children?" Saya said to the man bitingly, seething in cold anger, who stares at her with a blank expression on his face. "Why my children!?"

"I cannot say…" the man said to her in a robotic fashion. "I am told to not say anything to the Ichi no Hime… or anyone else living in the Diamond Harbor…"

"I stays in the Pearl Garden," Ruka said to him. "You can tell me…"

The man seems to ponder this for a while. Finally, he said, "Alright. I shall tell you."

"I came from a man of the same blood with Kuran Kaname," the man said, and Kain lurches forward to slap the man who had said the King's name without any honorifics. Takuma held him, and told him to watch.

"He told me that he will take what belongs to him in the first place. He will have it, and he will start by killing those around you one by one…" the man said in a monotone voice, and stares at Saya.

"Starting with Ichi no Hime-sama…" the man said to her.

With that, he convulsed in a sudden electric fashion, and fell down, presumably dead.

"No wonder the barrier couldn't sense any evil intentions in the air…" Haru said to them. "He is a robot… a robot has no emotions or vile intentions. They live to carry out their master's orders…"

"A robot…" Kaname said to himself. He squatted down and checked the robot. Suddenly, the robot seems to emit a strange dark smoke.

"It's going to blow!" Kaname said loudly, and wrapped his arms around Saya just in time for the robot to erupt in a loud explosion.

The great hall in the Diamond Harbor is destroyed and blackened with the fire from the explosion. Everyone got away in time, and is safe from harm.

But not Kaname.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka exclaims loudly, rushing forward to check on Kaname. His back is badly burned, and Ruka quickly puts out the fire burning his coat with her shawl. "Kaname-sama! Are you alright!?"

"I'm… fine…" he manages a croak, and held himself up on his hands. Saya lay there in his arms, unharmed and passed out from having her head knocked on the tiled floors too hard when she fell. "Saya…" he calls her, and her eyes fluttered open.

"W-what is that…?" Saya said to him, holding onto her head. Something warm tickled down from her head, and she held out her hand to find blood covering her hand.

"You're hurt!" Ruka exclaims. "Haru-sama!"

Haru came rushing out from the dining room with another bottle of Ipaasha Essence. He fed to Saya the Essence, and the wounds closed rapidly.

"Thank you, Onii-sama…" she said to him, and Kaname helped her up from the ground. She fell weakly against him, and Kaname sweeps her into his arms.

"Kaname-sama… I can walk…" she said to him weakly.

"Bring the children into their rooms. More guards, and close the Golden Gates. No one is to go out or come into the city. I think I know who did this…" Kaname said to Ruka, and she bows to him.

Ruka and Kain order the guards to close the great gate. No one is to enter, and no one is to go out from the city. They are to capture the culprit as soon as possible, and Ruka is sent to find the culprit's hiding spot with Kain. Aidou is sent into the Diamond Harbor, and he rushes into the King's study to meet him.

"Kaname-sama," Aidou said to him with a low bow. Kaname helps him up from the grounds.

"Hanabusa," Kaname calls him. "You are the Defense Minister of the Methuseleh Golden City. Where are your guards when an assassin infiltrated the Diamond Harbor?"

"I apologize, Kaname-sama…" Aidou said apologetically. "The guards system around the Diamond Harbor is always lacking because of Saya-sama's powers over the spinning and making of the diamond barrier. She has told us to not post guards around the Diamond Harbor because of this, and instead post more guards on the outskirts of the Methuseleh Golden City…"

"How could this be so?" Kaname asks him, frustration running through him. He ran a hand through his hair and sighs deeply. "An assassin just comes in and out of our grounds freely, and the barrier couldn't detect it because it's a robot!"

"I apologize, Kaname-sama… this won't happen again. I will call back the Secret Guards back to the Diamond Harbor…" Aidou said to him with a bow.

"Do so quickly. The Diamond Harbor is not safe anymore…" Kaname said to him, and Aidou disappears in a flash after a low bow.

He visits Saya in her room, and there, Takuma and Ruka is there to take care of her. She is burning with fever, and he could feel the barrier surrounding the Diamond Harbor weakens with her condition.

"Saya-sama is burning up…" Ruka said to Takuma worriedly, wiping sweat off her forehead. "She has never been this sick before…"

"Maybe she is reacting towards the Ipaasha's Essence…" Takuma said to her. "Remember the last time we fed her a medicinal potion? She convulsed… she couldn't take any antidotes or anything without any side effects.

A loud sound of glass shattering sounded in the air. They went out to the balcony of Saya's room and saw that the barrier is breaking apart rapidly.

Dark clouds came to them, and thousands and thousands of crows swarmed around the Diamond Harbor. They attacked the citizens, and they are poisoned with the Crow's Blood. Everyone begun to convulse, and no one is safe in the city.

"Himeme-sama!" the children came into her room and huddles around her. "Himeme-sama!" they called her, but she did not wake up.

Kaname tries to wake her up by shaking her. Soon, the crows came barging into the open balcony and circles the room.

"Close the windows!" Takuma exclaims, and Ruka closes the windows quickly.

The crows barges into the window and breaks the glass. The crows were everywhere, and the children scream. Kaname held Saya in his arms, protecting her from the crow's poisonous beaks.

"Himeme-sama!" Misa screams, and suddenly, Saya's hand shoots up into the air.

She glows with the intensity of a star, and its white power blasted the crows out of the room. There are no more crows, and they are safe again.

"Himeme-sama…" little Misa calls her. Saya's arms remains standing upright into the air, and she begun to spin and weaves a barrier out of her hands.

The mother of pearl-like sheen of a net barrier came weaving out of her hand. It grew and grew and grew in size, and soon, it envelops the whole Diamond Harbor. The crows are unable to penetrate the barrier, and burst into dark feathers upon touching the barrier. The barrier grew again in size and slowly, the whole city is enveloped in the safety barrier spun by none other than their Female Prime Minister, Shiratoe Saya, and the Archduchess of Memphis.

There is the sound of the familiar glass knocking together, and the sound of water dripping in an unnamed cave. It is something that he had heard before when he saw Saya spun her barrier for the first time. Kaname held her in his arms, and strokes her hair softly.

"She is spinning the barrier…" Takuma said to him. "She is spinning the barrier even when she is in this state?"

Kaname continues to hold her in his arms as she spun the barrier around the city, protecting it in the safety of her barrier net and power. Within the barrier, golden rain fell. It touches the citizens who are poisoned with the Crow's Blood, and they are healed when the rain fell on them.

Everyone is safe again, and they cheered at the sight of the magnificent and famous barrier again been seen on the skies of the Methuseleh Golden City.

She stopped spinning the barrier, and her arms fell heavily to her sides. Again, she is slumbering, and she sleeps well with Kaname and her children surrounding her. The city is safe again, and the Crows couldn't pass through the strong barrier.


	9. Nano Machines

**Nocte 9 – Nano Machines**

Saya is well again the next day. The children are so relieved at seeing her well again that they surrounds her and chatters excitedly at her.

"Himeme-sama! You're up!"

"Himeme-sama!"

"Himeme-sama!"

"Children, children," Takuma said to them. "Let her breath. Oh gosh, you children are suffocation her…"

They giggles and is ushered away by Hanatarou, who had timidly given the children sweets and they swarms around him like a bee who saw nectar on a flower. Hanatarou screams as he is again tackled to the ground, and the children giggles.

"Children, be nice to Hanatarou…" Saya said to them, and they quickly lifted Hanatarou up from the ground. He brushes his coat off dust and sighs in relief.

As she comes down from the stairs, she slipped and gave out a choked scream before she fell down the stairs. Kaname came to her rescue in time, and sweeps her into his arms and landed safely on the hall's floor.

"Kaname-sama…" Saya said to him in surprise.

It was then Kaname looks at Saya properly. She has some wisps of silvery hair, and they glows when the sun hits her hair in the right position.

"Your hair…" Kaname said to her, touching a strand of silver hair. "It's silver…"

"What?" Saya said to him, surprised with the discovery.

"Yeah, your hair is white, Saya-chan," Takuma said to her. "Does it have anything to do with your using of your powers to weave the barrier?"

"I don't think so… it never happened before… not in my 5000 years of life…" she said to them, and fingered her silvery strands.

"Maybe it is just you getting old…" Takuma joked to her, and she hits his forearm.

"Takuma…" she chided him.

Kaname allows her to stand up and supported her when she wavers. She blushes shyly and nods her head at him.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama…" she said to him.

"It's alright. You've weaved the barrier with your powers to protect everyone in the Methuseleh Golden City. You are tired from it I suppose…" he said to her, and touches her face.

"No more fever, I guess…" Kaname said to her. She blushes further.

"T-thank you for your concern, Kaname-sama…" she said to him, and went out of the manor hurriedly.

"Saya-chan sure is shy around you, huh?" Takuma joked with Kaname. Kaname smiles.

"She is a beautiful lady…" he said to him, admiring her retreating form and her back. She is so small, and her back is small as well. But with her small back, she has carried the burden of governing his kingdom for over 10 years, and even protects the city with her barrier powers.

Barrier powers…

"Just so I remember," Kaname started. "Why not we built a machine that could spin out a protective barrier over the Kingdom? With that, Saya won't need to waste her precious energy by creating the barrier with her powers and keep it on all the time… she can rest peacefully, and her powers can also be used only during emergencies…"

"The students in the Academy are already trying to build it with the equipments at the academy," Takuma said to him and walks with him to his study room. "They are close to succession. It can be put to use once it is tested."

"Then let's go to the Academy right now. We can see and supervise them work the barrier making machine…" Kaname said to him, and Takuma flipped his phone out to prepare the limousine car for them.

They ride to the Academy together with Saya. Upon arriving, students and teachers lined up the front gates and welcomed them to the Academy.

"Kaname-sama, Takuma-sama, Saya-sama…" they said in unison as the three most important figures in the great Methuseleh Golden City passes by them.

They went to the technology lab immediately. There, the students are already testing the limits of the machines, and it begun to spin a golden net of barrier.

Slowly, a round barrier is formed from top to toe in a sphere shape. It would cover the whole Methuseleh Golden City if made in the right proportion, and would also cover the city from the skies to the grounds beneath the city. They would have absolute safety with it.

"How is it with outside attacks?" Takuma asks the students. They replied him confidently.

"The barrier is made with the latest Nano machine technologies. It would detect unidentified flying objects and would try to identify it with airborn intercoms that would be the particles that float all over the barrier. If the unidentified object remains unidentified, it would be shoot down. It won't harm birds or any other flying animals, but it would detect harm and dangers that the object poses to the city and shoots them down with a high leveled intensity golden laser that has a 700 degree Fahrenheit of heat level and the accuracy level of 300 percent," the student reported to them with glee, and shows them the effects of the barrier.

They threw a ball at the barrier, and a golden laser shoots out at the ball. The ball instantly becomes ashes.

"This is a good start…" Kaname said to the student. "Good job."

"Thank you, Kaname-sama…" the student said gleefully. It is hard work to be praised by the Methuseleh King, much less than be in the very presence of the three greatest leaders of all time in the histories of the Methuseleh. One is being Kaname Oh, the ancient and oldest Pureblooded Methuseleh King, the other being the Archduke of Romania Bookman, Takuma Ichijou and Shiratoe Saya, the legendary Female Prime Minister of the great Methuseleh Golden City, one of the very founders of the city itself.

"The Nano Machines also can detect the presence of a human by their DNA. It would scan the human or the Methuseleh the moment they passes the barrier, and their identities can be scanned immediately through a system here…" the student shows them the super computer located one level down to where they stood, and there are many students operating the super computer. "-and their backgrounds and everything else can be known. Fake IDs can be detected immediately, and the system would also detect the person's visa expiration date. They could renew their visas immediately at the counter that would be situated at the entrance of the barrier gates."

The student leads them nearer to the barrier machine, and turns on another switch. The barrier takes on another turn, and the golden sphere of barrier started to spin.

"The barrier would become stronger the stronger the attacks are. It would be molten hot on the outside and cool on the inside. The enemies would be burned and electrocuted upon touching the barrier, and it would be the strongest weapon of the great Methuseleh Golden City ever has. Stronger than… pardon me, Ichi no Hime-sama… stronger than the Ichi no Hime-sama's barriers…" the student said cheekily, and everyone smiles.

"Then it would be a great thing to be done, boy," Saya said to him. "Well done. You've outdone yourself. I expect to see you on Monday for your award on making this remarkable shield for the Golden City?"

The student beamed at her happily. "Thank you, Ichi no Hime-sama! Oh, thank you!"

"A scholarship will be given to you. You can study here forever for free, and your hostels and allowance would be prepared for you as well if you continue to be on the 5 star tiers system in the Academy…"

"5 stars tiers?" Kaname questions curiously.

"It is the system that Saya-chan and Haru-sama created…" Takuma explains to him. "The students's grades would determine the stars they are to have. The more stars they have, the more allowance they are given, and the better their hostels living place are. It is a form of reward for them for their hard work in studies, and all the students strive so hard to get to the top 5 stars tiers, as it grants them almost 10k per month…"

"I see… excellent…" Kaname said to him, and patted the boy's back gently. "Work hard and study smart. Be our future…"

"Yes, Kaname-Oh-sama!" the boy said to him with a bow of respect.

The barrier machine is tested a few more times, and when it is finalized and proven to be stable and safe to use, it is made in a larger proportion in several numbers and placed all over the city.

The little scientist student who created the barrier machine is named as Wakabe Naru. He is made into the Head Student Scientist in the Academy's labs and received an award for his hard work. He became famous around the academy, and with the money he receives, he is capable of giving his poor family a better life.

The barrier is stabilized and installed around every corner of the city. Upon Naru's instructions, the barrier is activated all at the same time through the use of walkie talkies.

The barrier is made, and it built up all over the Methuseleh Golden City in an impressive display of a golden net, with thousands and thousands of Nano Machines that serves as the eye and ears for protection against incoming attacks from the outside world.

Saya took back her powers of the barrier, and the barrier dissolves with another familiar sound of the glass hitting together, and of the sound of water dripping in an unnamed cave.

With the power of the new barrier, the city is constantly bathed in a soft glow of golden color. During the morning, the sun would hit on the barrier, and the Nano Machines would give out rainbow colors from the sunlight with the reflection made on the Nano Machines.

Everyone is safe again, and the barrier proves to be stronger than what Saya has of her barrier powers. With the system installed in the super computers in the labs of the Rozen Kreuz Academy, everyone's data is inputted inside the system. The system will filter out those who have an expired visa, and those who carry dangerous weapons without permissions.

And it just so appears that Saya, Takuma and Kaname is standing near the gates of the Methuseleh Golden City that they saw a little commotion between the guards and the filtered guests coming into the Golden City.

"What do you mean by my ID is not valid?" the gruff man said to the guard. The guard held onto his grounds and pushes his police cap up with his finger.

"Your ID shows to us that you are a Methuseleh Hunter…"

"You mean, Vampire Hunter?" the man said, and the guard stiffens up.

"T-that is an insult, to use the word vampire here-"

"And what are you gonna do about it boy?" the gruff Methuseleh Hunter said to him.

"What is happening here?" Takuma came with Saya and Kaname. The guards bow at the sight of the great three leaders of the Methuseleh Golden City.

"Kaname-sama, Takuma-sama, Saya-sama…" the guards said their greetings.

"Oh, the great three! Glad to meet you guys at last!" the gruff Methuseleh Hunter said to them. "I'm Madarao, I am a Methuseleh Hunter from Istanbul…"

"I am Takuma, the-"

"Archduke of Romania? Archduchess of Memphis? And the great ancient Pureblooded Methuseleh king, Kuran Kaname-sama…You guys are famous out there in the human world, especially the lady, Gyakusatsu Koujo, Ichi no Hime-sama… the only Female Prime Minister powerful and brilliant enough to ever grace the Earth and grounds of Methuseleh," the hunter said to them, and took off his hat in greetings to them. "You have my utmost respect, Ichi no Hime-sama…"

"What brings you here to our city?" Takuma asks him.

The Hunter lifts himself up and stares at them gravely.

"Our world is in dire need of your help, Ichi no Hime-sama…" the hunter said to her. "The world outside is in chaos, and many people are left homeless. Children roam the streets and starved to death. They have no homes, and the evil Methuseleh Hunters are everywhere, killing all the innocent Methuseleh out there who had absolutely no protections whatsoever from anyone at all. The war is harsh, and only the Golden City stood still all these while. I came for your help, King Kaname-sama, Takuma-sama, Ichi no Hime-sama. Please… help them…"

The Methuseleh Hunter knelt down, and bows to them for the favor. "Please, help them. No one helps them, and they are dying… most of them are starved to death… there is no food and water for them…please…"

Saya helped the man to stand up again. The man sheds tears at the sad fate of his people outside roaming the streets helplessly without food and water. Saya wipes the man's tears with her silk handkerchief, and smiles at him.

"Saya-chan," Takuma calls her. "Suppose that he is lying… Remember the assassins…"

"He is not lying…" Kaname said to him. "I know he is not lying. I have the power to see through a person's deception and lies. He is not lying…"

"We will help you, and we shall set out at dusk tomorrow with food and water and clothes for them. They will come to this city, and we will give them a place to stay and they can register to become our citizens…" Saya said to him, and smiles at the hunter. The hunter sheds tears at the sight of the kind Methuseleh, and bows down at them.

He had slaughtered so many Methuseleh, and yet these kinds Methuseleh are helping him, no questions asked. He is truly grateful to them, and regrets killing so many Methuseleh.


	10. The Outside World

**Nocte 10 – The Outside World…**

They followed the Hunter's direction and arrive in a far and secluded village. There, the villagers all wallow sadly and dressed in rags. Some of them burned the corpse of those who have died, and they heard woman cries sadly and moan at the loss of their loved ones.

The King, Kaname, and Takuma and Saya all came down from their horses and looked around the place. Michael helped to tend to the horses, and after he finishes tying up the horses on a nearby tree, he went up ahead to follow Saya behind her.

"This… this…" Saya said, stuttering at the surprise of seeing the village in such ruins. "This is…"

"This is Balor… my village… the war came and the plague came as well…" Madarao said to her.

"Plague!?" Takuma exclaims in surprise.

"We don't know where it came from. It just came suddenly, and it does not affect children at the least…" Madarao said, and trudges through the village. "My family is dead from the plague. I wanted to save the rest…"

Saya went up ahead and checked the water source.

"The water is dirty!" Saya said to Madarao.

"That is our only source of water…" Madarao said to her. "There are no other sources nearby…"

Saya ponders on this and thought about a brilliant idea. She asks Madarao to gather everyone in the town square, and there, she sets up a table. Kaname and Takuma watches on curiously.

"What are you gonna do, Saya-chan?" Takuma asks her.

She raised one finger to her lips and shushed him. "You'll know it when you see it," she said to him with a smile.

And when she smiles like that, he knew she is up to something with her intelligent mind.

She clapped her hands and raised the attention of the villagers.

"Hello everyone! I am Shiratoe Saya, the Female Prime Minister of the great Methuseleh Golden City. We have come with our King, Kaname-sama, and our Ambassador, the Archduke of Romania, Takuma-sama. We have come to save you, and I will teach you how to get clean water using simple techniques."

Everyone mumbles and whispers to each other. How on earth are they going to get clean water from such muddy waters?

"First, we'll put a piece of cloth underneath this bucket," she said to them, and places a piece of clean clothe underneath the bucket's bottom. "Then we put some fine sand, then small stones, then lastly the large stones. Then another piece of clothe to cover it up."

"Alright, Michael, the muddy waters into the bucket pleases…" she said to him, and Michael pours the muddy water into the bucket.

She opens the stopper at the bottom of the bucket and clean water came out.

"Clean water! Hey it's clean water!" the villagers exclaims happily.

"Clean water!"

"Clean water!"

Kaname and Takuma watches on impressed with her wits and intelligence in saving the villagers from thirst.

"My guess is that the plague started when you guys drinks the dirty water source. The plague spreads, and to prevent it from spreading, you should take this Ipaasha Essence… Come, line up and take a bowl of it…"

The villagers lines up and slowly, those who have drunk on the Ipaasha's Essence became healthy again. They are free from disease, and they are healthy once again.

"Oh, Ichi no Hime-sama! Thank you, thank you!" the villagers bows at her and knelt at her feet. She tries to help them up, but they won't. "Thank you! Thank you!"

The villagers are given food and clothes, and they packed whatever they could bring and brought it with them. They travels back to the Methuseleh Golden City, and Saya enters the city with Kaname and Takuma in front of her.

"Come, Saya-hime…" Kaname said to her, and extends his hand out to her. She automatically extends hers and places it in his hand. "Let's go in together. You should not walk behind me. You are my Female Prime Minister… you should walk side by side with me and Takuma…"

Saya blushes shyly and the King smiles. He liked to feel her small hand in his. So small, and yet so warm. It fits his like a puzzle piece, and he held her hand in his as they went into the city together with the rest of the villagers.

The villagers are in awe with the beautiful golden city. They have never seen the city so close before, and with the permission to enter the city by Kaname himself, they strode in proudly and in awe with the beauty of the city.

Everything is beautiful and wonderful. The buildings are high and shining, and the everlasting golden glow of the barrier shines off in such ways that rainbows bounced off the Nano Machines. The villagers gave an 'ohh' and 'ahh' everywhere they go to.

Takuma arranges a small town for them to stay in. That small town is empty and devoid of any residents. It is reserved for future use of further and more residents when more people came to live in the Golden City. The villagers exclaims happily at the sight of the luxurious cement houses, compared to their houses made of mud and straws.

The Hunter is grateful to the legendary great three leaders of the Golden City.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama, Takuma-sama, Ichi no Hime-sama…" the hunter said, kneeling down and giving them three bows of respect with his head touching the ground. Saya helped him up, and he cried tears of gratitude. "Were it not of you… were it not of you… my people… they would have died…"

"It is alright now, Madarao-san," Saya said to him and patted his back. "You shall stay with us as well. You may continue your duties as a Methuseleh hunter, but you may not hunt in this city. It is forbidden. You may only hunt outside of the Golden City."

"Thank you so much, Ichi no Hime-sama…" Madarao sobbed sadly in gratitude. "Thank you so much… I will never forget this debt… Thank you…"

Madarao is invited to the Diamond Harbor. There, they are greeted by the excited screams of Saya's eight adopted children.

"Himeme-sama!" they exclaim, and tackle her to a great bear hug.

"Children are you good boys and girls?" she said to them, and they screamed a loud "YES!" to her.

"These children…" Madarao started. Takuma chuckles.

"These are her adopted children. She saves them from the streets and gave them a home and sends them to the Academy. They are her brightest stars at school, and they are famous for their brains and their troublemaking attitudes…"

Madarao is impressed beyond words. "I've heard of the Ichi no Hime's kindness, but I never knew it extends to this degree. Where did she pick them up?"

"They were beggars before they met her. I was there, and young Michael here, now her Head Butler, used to be so skinny and frail that he is constantly sick. Saya took care of him, and he swore his allegiance with her forever since…" Takuma said to him, and walks him to the dining hall, where food is served there with the eight children of Saya's.

"Impressive…" Madarao said to him. "That is so kind of her to take in beggars and make them her children. She is one hell of a woman…"

"Indeed she is… she held the highest position for all women in my country, as the Female Prime Minister and Archduchess of Memphis. The King held her opinions highly in regards, and she is also the Director of the Rozen Kreuz Academy grounds, which extends from kindergarten to Universities…" Takuma said to him, and Madarao is even more impressed with her.

"She is so impressive… what a wonder woman to be able to govern the kingdom and the academy at the same time…"

"Yes and the academy are all built based on her brother and her ideas. They have this entirely new world inside, with supermarkets, fun fair grounds, cinema, ice skating rings, restaurants, science labs, and everything else outside the world… it protects the students in the academy from harm…" Takuma said to him, and Madarao whistles.

"Come, Madarao-san, Takuma," Kaname calls, and they responded to him. "Let's sit down and have our dinner now…"

The children chatter excitedly about the return of their Ichi no Hime. Saya fusses over Yoite, who is still not quite well from the last poison attack. He blushes shyly with Saya's ministration over his food and his clothes, and the rest of the adult Methuseleh and Methuseleh hunter laugh.

"I must say, this place you have is impressively beautiful…" Madarao said to the King, staring all over the place with awe.

"It was built by Saya and her brother, Haru-sama," Takuma said to him. "It was only 10 years ago… not for long at all… it is called the Diamond Harbor, and the King and I and Saya and her children all stays here. This is also the place for ambassadors of another country to come and stay whenever they come over to our kingdom."

"This is just too much!" the hunter said to them. "A woman? Creating all of this?" the hunter gestures to the manor. "This is just too much!"

"I am not the only one who creates this now, Madarao-san," Saya said to him. "Takuma helped as well. We built it together to create a safe haven for all Methuseleh and peace loving humans. This place is my dream, and it came true…"

"This is simply too much…" the hunter said to them, and stares at Saya intensely. "You are the star of the city itself, Ichi no Hime sama… the star that shines so brightly for everyone's hope to continue to exist…"

"Starlight…" Kaname mumbles to himself, remembering the word in his dreams.

"Yes!" the hunter said to him. "Starlight! That's it! Ichi no Hime-sama, you are the Starlight of the Golden City of the Methuseleh!"

"What do you mean by that?" Takuma asks him.

"Starlight! The legend of all legends! The one lady who has the power of starlight and would bring peace and the people to a new land, and there they would live and thrive in richness and luxurious life forever and ever and ever! The starlight lady! You are the starlight, Ichi no Hime-sama!"

"The starlight…?" Saya said to him.

"The starlight, the power of the stars that she wields the bright shining star that glows so with power. She who held the power in her heart and soul would lead the people from disaster, and to a new land no man ever lands before. She who wields the starlight shall live forever and forever and forever, and she who wields the starlight will be the most powerful lady ever to grace the Earth…" Madarao said to her in awe. "You are starlight, Ichi no Hime sama… you must be…"

"But… why me?" Saya said to him.

"Because… you are the first and only Female Prime Minister of the Methuseleh Golden City. You are also the Director of the Academy of Rozen Kreuz Academy, and being the most powerful dhampir in the world, you become starlight. One doesn't bear to be starlight, or grow up to be starlight. One becomes, Ichi no Hime-sama. One becomes starlight…"


	11. Flowers

**Nocte 11 – Flowers**

Saya's birthday is coming up, and Kaname heard the children chatters excitedly in a corner in a secluded area of the mansion. Curious, he extended his powers of hearing things far far away and listens to their conversation from afar.

"Himeme-sama's birthday is tomorrow, ne?" Natsume started. The rest of the boys nodded their heads.

"Something magnificent, like a light festival?" Yoite suggested timidly. The rest of the boys hits his head playfully.

"Not that one, you idiot!" Natsume scolded him. Kaname chuckles. What a bully Natsume is… but he is their leader, seeing he is the eldest human child amonst Saya's children and the most brilliant ones amongst them all. "Where on earth are we gonna get candles and make that much lotus lanterns in time?"

"I was just suggesting…" Yoite mumbles.

"Use your brain, boy! Your brain!" Natsume pointed one finger at his head, and Yoite sulked.

"How about… a surprise!?" Miharu suggested.

"It _is _a surprise, you moron!" Natsume hissed dangerously. "What else do you think we're talking everything in secret now, eh?"

"Fireworks?" the Methuseleh leader said to him. It was Edward, the snow blonde haired Methuseleh child. "We do have them in such quantities hidden in the lower cabine-"

"SHHHH!" everyone silenced him and pushes onto his head. He rubbed his head and sulked as well.

"Do you want the whole world to know that we're hiding a batch of fireworks in the lower cabinet in Bookman-sama's wardrobe!?" Natsume hissed, and Kaname raised his eyebrows in surprise.

The children are hiding a batch of dangerous fireworks in Takuma's wardrobe? Oh, how dare them…

"Fireworks it is then, boys…" Natsume said to them, and they made a secret handshake of triumph and jumped into the air all together. "Till death this secret we shall keep."

"Till death this secret we shall keep," the other boys hissed quietly, and dispersed quietly as they tiptoe out of the corner in the manor.

Kaname, on the other hand, heard everything, and he knew someone is standing in the corner as well.

"You heard them as well, Takuma?" Kaname said to him, and he came out from the corner he had hidden himself.

"Well, I knew the boys are up to something no good. Every year at Saya's birthday, they have created enough chaos to last her a lifetime worth of anger. They broke her favorite Ming Dynasty jade jar, and they've tied a fire cracker to the tails of a cat that she had kept once as a pet. The cat dies, and the children are told to hold a bucket of water on their heads and lift one leg up in the air as punishment…" Takuma said to him.

Kaname laughs out loud.

"These children are real troublemakers now, aren't they?" Kaname said, chuckling still at the funny joke Takuma had told him. Takuma smiles.

"They never cease to stop making troubles… but they are brilliant. They made the fireworks themselves… and it could spell words up in the skies… they usually took it out during Chinese New Year, and they lied to Saya and told her that they have brought it with their allowance. She believed every single word of what they have said…" Takuma said.

Kaname laughs even harder. Tears came to his eyes as he held his stomach.

"I suppose I, too, will prepare a gift for her now, shouldn't I?" Kaname said to Takuma, and he departs from the hall with a flurry of his black coat.

The next day, Saya awoke with the sound of a loud booming noise. She sat up alarmed in her bed, her hair in disarray and her night gown sliding down her shoulders and revealing her collarbone. She bolted out of the bed and ran out of the door.

"What happened!?" Saya exclaims. The children are all hightailing out of their room as fast as speed allows them, with the fireworks being set off everywhere. Kaname and Takuma laughs in a corner, snickering at the sight of the boys running for their lives.

Michael is running in his butler uniform, the tail of his swallowtail coat sizzling with fire still as he ran with a bucket of water and tries to put out the amazing fireworks happening in the boys' room. His face is black with soot, and his hair is singe by the flying random fireworks.

"Saya-sama…" Michael panted. "The boys… fireworks…"

Michael had to duck to avoid an impressive display of dragon fireworks flying out of the boys' room, and the dragon fireworks chased Michael. It seems that the fireworks have a mind of their own, and Michael ran for his life.

"What on earth is going on here!?" Saya exclaims loudly, and the boys screamed with the fireworks chasing their bottoms. Saya went into their room, and found that fireworks of all shapes and sizes are erupting in the boy's room, the bright light of fire speeding off everywhere into every nook and crannies of the room. There was such a commotion that everyone panicked.

Only Takuma and Kaname snickered in a corner.

They are the ones who have set off the fireworks in the children's place, and have given Saya the best surprise of all years. But no, Saya is livid with anger, and she screams bloody murder.

"WHO'S FIREWORKS IS IT!?" she bellowed, and the children ran from her sight. She tries to catch one of them, but they all ran so fast she couldn't catch them at all.

"STOP!" she exclaims to them, but they kept running for their lives. They would be dead if she were to catch them. Michael is busy extinguishing the fires in the room to care about the children running around him. Her messy hair flows behind her in luxurious locks, and her night gown slipped further down.

After the mayhem is settled, Saya had all the boys' holds up buckets of water up on their head. This time, they are to stand on top of a round stone and holds up one of their legs with one hand while the other is to hold the bucket. Misa, Takuma and Kaname join in the laugh and point a finger at all of them, and laugh heartily at the sullen looking boys.

It was fun to be able to laugh this much. He didn't remember having laughed so much when he is still alive those thousands of years ago…

Those years when Yuki is still with him…

He now no longer thought of her as his lover. Now that he realizes, he'd rather thought of her as his sister. She is his sister by blood, his descendent, and his beloved blood relative. To call it a mistake for loving her would be an insult to her memories. Now that he realizes, he'd rather keep her memories in his heart and thought of her as his sister.

His sister.

And there is Shiratoe Saya.

The lady that hails over the power of the Female Prime Minister of the Methuseleh Golden City. She is the Archduchess of Memphis, alongside the most powerful Methuseleh in the Methuseleh Golden City, Archduke of Romania, Takuma Ichijou, Head of the Imperial Secret Council and Ambassador of the Methuseleh Golden City, as well as Bookman, the man who records the history.

She is beautiful, and she shines more and more like a star as the days goes by. Like starlight, like what the Hunter had said about her. The starlight that hails over the powers of the stars.

The starlight.

Today is her birthday, and she had succumbed to the boy's whining and cries when they bawled at her pitifully and said sorry over and over again. She releases them from their punishment, and they all scrambles up ahead to hug her tightly.

"We are sorry, Himeme-sama!" they said to her, and bawls pitifully at her.

"Alright, alright! Go and take your breakfast! Michael is preparing Mango Pancakes…" she said to them, and they screams in delight.

Saya is surprised with the sudden change of attitude, and briefly thought about them cheating her with their emotions. She smiles and chuckles to herself at their cheeky attitude.

"Saya-hime," Kaname calls her from behind. Saya turns around and smiles up at the king.

"Kaname-sama," she said to him. "Good morning…"

"Come with me, I have something to show you…" Kaname said to her, and extended one hand out to her. Automatically, she places her hand in his. He grasped her hand and pulls her to a series of maze around the castle grounds.

"You'll have to be blindfolded to make this a surprise…" Kaname said, using his powers to cover up Saya's eyes with a piece of green silk shawl. She gasped in surprise.

"What is this, Kaname-sama?" she asks, stumbling over the stone paths in the garden. The winter is still on, and snow fell onto the grounds and covers it in their eternally white ice of soft snow. Saya shivers from the cold, and walks faster blindly behind Kaname.

"You'll see it soon…" Kaname said to her, and stopped at a large clearing with lots of snow covering the rose bushes.

He slips the green shawl out of her eyes and she opens them slowly.

It was the garden.

"Kaname-sama…" Saya said to him. "This is the garden."

"That's right, my dear…" he said to her, and held her hand as he brought her to the middle of the garden. "It is the garden that I want to bring you here…"

"What is there to see apart from snow and frozen twigs?" Saya said curiously, looking around and searching for something amiss in the snow. Kaname snickered.

"You are so impatient, my little star…" he said to her, and waves his hands at the rose bushes that are covered thickly with snow.

Slowly, but surely, something changed in the garden. Saya could feel a shift of his powers within the garden, and she looked around in surprise to find that the roses are rapidly blooming in thousands and thousands of numbers.

The blue and red rose's combines together to form a beautiful combination of red and blue. The roses blooms in such numbers that they almost covers the entire bushes of rose bushes. The snows are still there, and the roses kept on blooming and blooming and blooming…

"This… this is…" Saya said, her breath lost to her as she took in the beautiful scenery. The roses are blooming right in front of her eyes in the middle of winter with the snow on top of the rose bushes, and it blooms wide and bright against the stalks and leaves of the rose bushes. The white of the snow contrasted so differently with the colors of the roses, and it stood out starkly against the white of the snow. It is exquisitely beautiful.

"Kaname-sama…" Saya said his name, one hand over her chest to steady the excitement that she felt in her heart.

"This is my gift for you, my little star," Kaname said to her, picking up a blue rose from the bushes and places it in her hair by her ear. "Happy birthday, Saya…"

It is the first time that he had called her without her honorific name. She is thrilled with it, and she smiles at him widely.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama…" Saya said to him, and smiles widely. A tear slides from her eyes, and she wept. "Thank you, Kaname-sama… thank you…"

She looks all over the place and finds that the flowers are blooming, and the soft wind is picking up. Roses petals flew everywhere in blue and red petals, and the garden is beautiful.

She laughs happily and spins around the garden, her long blue dress flows around her in beautiful circles. Her arms are spread wide apart from her and she laughs happily, trying to catch the rose petals in the air.

Kaname stares as she dances in the shower of rose petals. She looks so beautiful dancing in the rose petals shower, and she shines so bright like the star.

Like the star.

She is starlight.

He is sure of it.

He continues to watch as she reaches up into the skies and catches the rose petals that fell down from the skies and blown by the soft winds. She gathers an armful of rose petals and threw it up in the air, laughing like there is no tomorrow.

"It's so beautiful, Kaname-sama…" she said to him, dancing in the rose petal showers without a care in the world. "So beautiful… so beautiful…"


	12. The Spring Festival

**Nocte 12 – Spring Festival**

Spring came soon enough. The last of the ice melted, and the flowers started to bloom again. Sakura flowers are everywhere, and the air is once again warm and soothing with the constant soft wind blowing over the Methuseleh Golden City.

Saya's children are dressed up in new clothes. They have grown so much and their clothes are in constant need of changing of sizes. Michael helped to measure their body sizes, and marks them down in a piece of paper and sets out to make the clothes for them. Michael can do anything and everything, ranging from cooking, sewing, repairing, driving, babysitting, and everything else.

Hanatarou, on the other hand, sported another black eye mark from the boys. His cheeks are swollen as well, and are bruised with purple and black all over his face. He looked as if he has been stung by thousands of bees.

"Hanatarou!?" Saya said, alarmed at the sight of the badly bruised up butler and caretaker for the children when she came down from the grand stairs that leads up to her room. The children snickered behind the butler, and the butler sighs in a defeated tone.

"What on earth happened to you?" Takuma asks him, alarmed as well at the sight of the badly bruised face of the young butler. Saya grasped his chin and turns his head from side to side. She sighs and shakes her head.

"I… I fell down, Saya-hime-sama…" he stuttered to her an answer with his swollen lips, and Saya clicked her tongue. "It- it was an accident. I am fine…"

"You lied to me again, Hanatarou…" she said to him, and fetched the Ipaasha Essence for him. She pours one glass for him and gave it to him. "Drink it and get well soon, ne? You don't have to work today. You can go and rest and do anything you want…"

"But- but the children…" Hanatarou stuttered, his bruises healing rapidly with the use of the Ipaasha Essence.

"Michael will take care of them…" Saya said to him determinedly and patted his shoulders. Hanatarou accidentally snickered happily at the mention of Michael becoming their butler and caretaker for the day, and Takuma saw him snickered happily. Takuma chuckles. He knew the children are deathly afraid of Michael, and Hanatarou getting an off day just so that Michael can take over his job is like a dream come true for the young butler.

The flowers are in full bloom by the fifth day of spring. The ice is all gone, but the air retains the coolness of winter still. True to what Takuma had predicted, Michael had made all the children study in the study room for the whole day, and punishes those that have tried to escape.

All of them stood up on the table, and Saya is miffed.

"Now what is going on again?" Saya had her hands on her hips with a miffed expression on her face. Kaname and Takuma snickered behind her. Can you imagine? Kaname-sama? Snickering? Well… he did. The children had their head down staring at their shoes with a guilty expression on their faces. All except little Misa.

Misa, on the other hand, is laughing openly at all her adopted brothers, pointing fingers at all of them who stood up on the tables. Kaname and Takuma laughs at her who laughs at her brother, and it was funny as hell.

"They tried to escape from studying, Saya-sama…" Michael said to her, and Saya is livid.

Suffice to say, no lunch for them that day, and they stood up on the table for the whole day.

Exactly seven days into spring, the Academy had a tradition to hold a Spring Festival in the Rozen Kreuz Academy. Seven is the luckiest and most magical number amongst all numbers, and so it is set at that day that the festivals are to be held on those days. Saya is busy setting up the plans and events and sign forms that request for the official opening of the booths in the Academy grounds. Many students open a booth to sell things, and some even opted to open a magical genie labyrinth and a haunted ghost house and haunted hospitals.

Kaname have never been to such festivals before even when he is still in Cross Academy. He is surprised to see that so many students worked so hard to bring the festival to succession.

"These will be the food stalls," Saya shows him, one day prior to the Spring Festival. The students bow at them and giggle happily at the sight of the handsome Takuma and Kaname. Of course, boys follow Saya helplessly like a lost puppy, and disappear into the bushes when she turns around sharply.

"These are the stalls that sell games and other entertainments. There is an animal cosplay coffee shop, and a maid coffee shop and anime coffee shop! It's so fun!" she said to them, and leads them through the school grounds.

Girls started to follow Takuma, and Takuma is happy with the attention. They started to scream and giggle so much that Takuma sweat dropped in trouble.

"This is not good…" Takuma said though his teeth while he smiles, and walks on ahead with the girls following behind him. Everyone screamed at the sight of the handsome Takuma, and tries to get close to him.

"Takuma-sama! I love you! Kyaaa!" one girl student screams.

Takuma balked.

"Stop smiling, you moron," Saya said to him through her teeth. "The more you smile, the more they wanna get close to you, you idiot!"

"Oh, I never knew that! Thanks!" Takuma said to her nonchalantly, and she seethes in anger. Kaname chuckles.

They arrived at the café maid shop. Everyone is busy nailing the boards up to the walls and setting up tables and placing lace table covers on the tables. The next shop is an animal café shop, and they made it with trees and have lots of plants inside the classroom. It looks as if the visitors would be enjoying their cup of coffee with the feelings as if they are in the wild.

The next café shop is the anime shop. Cosplayers of all characters are dressed up to the characters they are cosplaying. The tables are set, and the chairs are prepared as well.

The festival begins the very next day as early as 6a.m. Methuseleh and Humans alike gathers outside the Academy's compound in excitement. The Academy does not allow outsiders to come in without permission and business with the Academy. The rules are there to protect the students from outside harm. Saya treasures her students well, and does not wish harm to fall upon them in whatever form.

There are four festivals in one year. Each one is held on the 7th day of the first month of the season. Spring Flower Festival, Summer Beach Party, Autumn Fall Festival, and Winter Solstice Festival. Everyone from the Methuseleh Golden City is just dying to enter the Academy, for it is rumored to be so magnificent inside that the students never wanted to come out from the academy. It is a whole new world inside the Academy, and its grounds is so vast and wide and magnificent that it manages to cover several funfairs, ice skating rings, sports complex, several huge cinemas, science laboratories and supermarkets!

Even movie stars and actress came to the festivals. They came on their own accord, and assume the roles of VVIPs in front of the gates and waiting for the gates to open. Everyone eagerly waits for the gates to open, just so that they could enter to the place of legend.

Saya, Takuma and Kaname walk together to the gates and greet them.

Saya, as the Director, allows Kaname, the King, to say a few words.

"The Spring Flower Festival is beginning soon. We have prepared everything in advance for all of you to enjoy, and we hope that you will have fun in here with us at the Academy today…" Kaname said to them.

He gestured to Saya, and Saya gave him a nod of her head and stood in the middle. "I welcome everyone as the Director of the Academy and as the Female Prime Minister of our great Methuseleh Golden City. I am Shiratoe Saya, and I will be your host and guide for today's festival events. This event will last for 3 days, and I do hope everyone would enjoy their time here. There are accommodations provided in the Guest Wing Tower at the far end of the Academy, so if you are tired you may check in there to the rooms there and stay for the night for a small price. Maps are provided by the sides of the gates, and I do hope you won't get lost in the Academy here…" she said to them with a chuckle, and raises her hand up and the guards open the gates.

Everyone swarms in, and the Spring Flower Festival begins.

Reporters swarmed around the Female Prime Minister, Ambassador of the Methuseleh Golden City and the Methuseleh King. Everyone took photos of them, and they smiled graciously into each camera.

They receive interviews and live telecast of their appearance in the Academy.

"The Academy is a magnificent place!" one reporter said to Saya. She smiles graciously at him. "However did you manage to build it in the first place, Ichi no Hime-sama, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well," she started. "My brother, Haru, and I, designs it with Takuma here, the Ambassador of our great Methuseleh Golden City. The academy has a fun fair, supermarket, shopping places, four public parks, and restaurants, ice skating rings, sports complex, several gardens of all ethnics like the Japanese stone garden and the French garden. There is also two huge swimming pools, ten science labs, four cinemas, one amusement park, five huge food courts, three pet rooms and a few classrooms built specially for those Methuseleh who has special abilities."

"Wow!" the reporter said in surprise and amazement. "That is like a whole new world in there!"

"It is built based on these concepts. We don't want the students to be harmed if they ever ventures out of the Academy. It is not like we are holding them prisoners here, but we make them happy, and make this a safe haven for them to study in. There is a special barrier around the Academy that is impenetrable from anything at all, and the students, who are our future hope, will be safe forever in all aspects," she said confidently, and Kaname is impressed with her.

"Takuma-sama," the reporter asks. "You were quite famous amongst the girls here in the Academy and out there in the Golden City. Are you aware of that?"

"Oh, well, you can't really say I didn't notice all the girls screaming at me right?" Takuma laughs. Saya rolled her eyes. "Well, I do notice them, but I am the Ambassador. I have duties to perform…"

"I see. Oh well, that can't be helped. Kaname-oh-sama! Our great Methuseleh King! You were recently installed back as our King of the Kingdom. How does it feel?"

"Overwhelming," Kaname said truthfully. Everyone laughs. "But I had help from two of my most trusted person in the world. There are more, but I won't mention them. The two that helps me most is sitting right beside me, my Female Prime Minister and my Ambassador, the Archduke of Romania…"

"Female Prime Minister Saya-hime!" the reporter called her. "You are the only Female Prime Minster ever to be recorded in all the histories in the world. You are also the Director of the Academy, and you manage so many things at once. And I heard you have… what… eight children?"

"They are my children, yes. They are currently busy with the academy's festival. Michael, my butler, is taking care of them now… they tend to cause troubles all over the place…" Saya said fondly of them, giving a small beautiful smile that stunned the reporter. The reporter coughed, and continues.

"They were brilliant kids, aren't they? They are famous as the Brilliant Trio and the Shining Four! And little Misa, their little princess sister, is a mute, I suppose?"

"She is not!" Saya exclaims angrily. The reporter balked. "How dare you say she is a mute? She can speak!"

"I'm so sorry, Hime-sama… I… it… well… it was just a slip of the tongue…"

"This interview is over…" Saya said to him, and stood up. The reporter panicked, and the camera men had to shut down the live telecast. The reporter gave up sadly.

Saya and Kaname and Takuma walked around the school together with all the reporters following behind her. Saya looks exquisitely beautiful today, with her golden shimmering short princess styled dress that bares all her shoulders. She had her hair pinned up in braids, and underneath her hair bun there is a single chrysanthemum golden flower pinned underneath it. There are strings of pearls weaved into her hair, and she is beautiful.

"Kaname-sama, look!" Saya calls him, and he looks over to a place where the students are calling for a bowl of shaved ice.

"Shaved Ice! Shaved Ice!" the students called, but nobody stopped at their stalls. They called sadly, and sat there in a melancholy state.

"Let's help them, shall we?" Saya said to him, and pulls Takuma and Kaname to their stalls.

"Three Shaved Ice please… Mango, Strawberries and… Mangoesteen!"Saya said to the student, and the student looked up.

It was the Ichi no Hime staring down at him with a wide smile.

"Ichi no Hime-sama!" the student balked up and sat upright. The rest of the students in the stalls balked as well, and ran around preparing Saya's orders. "C-coming right up!"

"Take your time, boy. I won't bite…" she said kindly to them, and went up ahead to sit at the small table provided by the students.

"Gosh, the seats are so small…" Takuma complained.

"It's because your bottom is huge, Takuma…" Saya chided, and Kaname laughs heartily.

Reporters all swarmed over the three legendary leaders, and soon, the small stall is full with customers asking for shaved ice. Their stalls become famous, and money is pouring in.

"Coming! Coming! Coming! Coming!" the students said while holding onto a tray full of Shaved Ice. He serves quickly and went back to get more Shaved Ice. Saya smiles at the happy students now having their business booming because of a little push from them.

"It's delicious!" Takuma said, eating into the cold flavored ice.

"Yeah, it's good…" Kaname said to him, and savors on the sweet taste of the original flavor of the fruit juice in the ice.

Next, they went on to another stall. There is a stall that sells wind chimes, and it is beautiful.

"Wind chimes!" Saya exclaims, picking it one by one and choosing the most beautiful one. She finally settles for a purple colored one with sakura flowers across the glass, and it made a soft glass sound when the wind gently hits on it.

"I'll buy for you…" Kaname said to her, and paid for the wind chime. Saya smiles.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama!" Saya said happily, and went on to another stall.

They went to almost all the stalls, and everywhere they go, reporters swarmed around them. The stalls that they went into become famous in seconds, and they are happily enjoying their day in the Academy's Spring Flower Festival.

The soft wind blew over them, and the Sakura flower petals fell all over the place. It was a beautiful sight to behold, and Saya gasped in surprise.

"Sakura flowers!" she said in surprise and happily dances in the shower of flowers. "It's so beautiful!"

She spins around underneath the impressive display of the Sakura flowers, and the reporters snapped pictures in a frenzied sort of way. She is beautiful, and Kaname thought that he is falling in love with her.

With his Female Prime Minister…


	13. Play

**Nocte 13 – Play**

The children of Shiratoe Saya, the only and greatest Female Prime Minister of the Methuseleh Golden City are all involved in a play of drama. They have chosen the title of 'The Female Prime Minister', and all of them went up ahead to watch the play.

And stumbles into the rest of Kaname's friends.

"Aidou-san! Kain-san! Ruka-chan!" Saya calls them, and they smiles up at the king and Saya and Takuma.

"Hello there. Here for the play I see? The children is performing, and I've received their invitation cards as VVIP to come and watch their plays.

The reporters snapped pictures like frenzy, and the rest of the nobles of the Methuseleh Golden City, who had grown used to the picture snapping moments, ignored them thoroughly and sat themselves comfortably on the seats in the front rows.

The reporters switched their camera and video recorders to video recording moment, and recorded the drama played out by the students of the Academy of Rozen Kreuz Academy.

"The play is starting…" Kaname said to Saya, and she smiles at him.

The scene opens up to show that a child is walking on the streets with rags and barefooted small feet. He is dirty, and his hair is soiled with mud and grime. The child sings a sad song, and everyone is impressed.

_I am a poor child,_

_I am a poor child,_

_I have no parents, _

_I have no food and clothes,_

_I am here, all alone in the world…_

The child swings himself on a pole, and abruptly falls down when the pole snapped into two. The audiences laughs heartily.

_I am so hungry,_

_Please give me some food,_

_Please spare me a crumb, _

_There is a wolf in my tummy,_

_And I am all alone in the world…_

"The play looks familiar…" Kaname said to her, and Saya watches on.

"I don't know… but it surely looks familiar…" she said to him.

The child walks on, and held out his hand to the passersby.

_Give me some food, please,_

_Kind sir, Kind lady,_

_Give me some food,_

_I am starving…_

"Go away!" the man said, kicking the child off the roadside. The child stumbles into a woman dressed in a dark green cloak, and she held him gently by his shoulders.

_This scent is so magical, _

_So magical,_

_So magical… _

_I am drowning in it… _

_So magical… _

_The scent of lilies is so magical…_

"Are you alright, boy?" the gentle lady said to him. The boy looked up, and saw an angel smiling down at him kindly.

_The Angel has come down from heaven,_

_The Angel has come down from heaven,_

_And she has come to salvage my soul…_

"Please give me some food…I am hungry…" the child said to her, and held out his small hands at her.

"I am sorry, I don't have any food with me…" the gentle lady said to him apologeitically, and he bows to her.

"That is alright. Thank you…" the child beggar said to her, and the gentle lady is taken aback and stares as the polite little beggar walks away sadly.

_Here I am, alone again in the world,_

_No food, no clothes, no shoes to cover my freezing toes,_

_I am cold, and I am hungry, _

_And most of all, I am lonely…_

He stood by the corner, shuffling his legs as he tries to not step on the cold snow for too long. His foot is black with dirt and soot, and is almost blue with cold. He is cold and he has nothing else to cover himself with. The cold air blew mercilessly, and he shivers violently against the wind with his small body.

The lady stood in a corner and watches the boy from afar. She had in her hand a round loaf of whole meal bread, and she moves to give him.

The man standing behind her stopped her.

"Saya-chan… the boy…" the man said to her.

"I will bring him home today… He needs us…" the lady said to him, and walks to the boy in the snow.

The lady stood in front of him and handed him the load of whole meal bread. The boy salivated at the sight of the food in front of his eyes.

"Here you go, boy. This is yours…" the lady said to him. He grabbed the loaf of bread and wolfed down it quickly, afraid of it being taken away from him and afraid that it is just a dream that the loaf of bread appeared in front of him in such times.

He looked up halfway with the bread in his mouth. It was the beautiful and gentle lady just now.

She squatted down, and stares at him wolfing down the bread hungrily. He is so hungry, so hungry, and so hungry. She took out a pair of sneakers for him and fluffy white socks, and she uses a mineral water bottle to wash his foot with a piece of silk handkerchief. His foot is clean, and she helped him wear the socks. He is surprised to find someone so kind as to give him a pair of shoes, and his feet felt warm.

She is shedding a tear for him.

_I am all alone in the world,_

_With no money in my pockets,_

_Nor a pair of shoes on my cold small feet._

_And yet this woman cries for me,_

_For me,_

_For me…_

_She is crying for me…_

_For my lost soul…_

As he wolfed down the small loaf of bread, the kind lady fetches out another silk handkerchief and wipes his face off dirt and grimes. He is a fair child down below all those grimes, and he is beautiful, with bright dark green eyes and long lashes. His hair is dark and long, and it trailed behind him in dirty gunk and wisps of dirt. She slipped her own thick and dark green cloak made of silk and cotton, the official color for her status as the Consort Female Prime Minister in the Methuseleh Golden City, and covers up the little boy properly in her cloak.

He is no longer cold.

_She is so kind, like the angel,_

_Unconditionally helping me out,_

_She gave me her cloak,_

_She gave me food,_

_And most of all, she is kind…_

The boy looks up at her with his bright eyes.

"Thank you, Onee-sama…" the child said to her, and the lady again sheds her tears at the sight of the poor child. For a beggar, he sure is polite. Surely he is someone's precious child. Maybe his parents are gone…?

"Where is your parents, child?" the lady asks him, smoothing his hair down from his head. The child wipes his mouth with his hand hastily and beamed up at her.

"They are up in heaven, Onee-sama…" the child said to her. "The war is harsh. They've died from the huge bright blast. They called it a bomb, Onee-sama…"

The lady smooths his hair down. Another man came behind her. He is a handsome man, with fair skin, bright light brown eyes and pale blond hair.

"Takuma…" she said to him. "I am bringing him home…"

"I'll prepare the car…" the man said, and flips out his smart phone to call the driver.

The lady picks up the young Methuseleh child into her arms and held him close to her. He is so very small, and so very fragile that she could feel his bones poking at her ribs. "What is your name, child?" she asks him, walking to the sleek black car waiting for her nearby. She did not mind that the child's rags and clothe is soiling her precious silk dress, nor did she care that the child smells so much and his hair is causing her hand to blacken in soot. She hugged the child to her, warming the child's cold digits and small body.

"Michael, Onee-sama…" Michael said to her. "I am Michael Fray…"

The nice lady smiled at him gently and beautifully. "I am Saya, Shiratoe Saya. I am the Consort Female Prime Minister of the Methuseleh Golden City. I will care for you now, so you have no need to eat rubbish now, Michael. You will stay with me and Takuma, and I will send you to school. You will come and live with me in the Diamond Harbor, within the Methuseleh Golden City. It is safe and peaceful there. You will be happy…" she said to him, and Michael beamed up at her.

"Saya-himeme-sama…" Michael calls her, his eyes bright with unshed tears and gratitude to the Female Prime Minister. "Saya-himeme-sama… thank you… thank you…"

The boy cries on her shoulders, and Saya held the boy in her arms gently as they drove to the Methuseleh Golden City and into the Diamond Harbor. There, the boy is given food as much as he can eat, and clothes to cover his small body. He is given a warm bath by the servants, and after he is clean and tidy, he is sent to meet the Female Prime Minister and the Archduke of Romania, Takuma Ichijou.

And there he meets the beautiful woman, Shiratoe Saya.

He knelt down and swore his allegiance with her. From then on, the little boy becomes her Head butler, following her everywhere she goes.

"The end!" the narrator said his end of the lines, and everyone clapped their hands with the marvelous play.

"It is you…" Kaname said to her, and Saya smiles at her children all standing up on the stages.

"Himeme-sama!" the children saw her in the front rows, and jumped off the stages to greet her. "Himeme-sama!"

"Children!" Saya calls them, and squatted down to let them hug her one by one. "Well done, children, well done!"

"It is a great play," Takuma said to them. "Michael's story, isn't it?"

"Good one, children…" Kaname said, clapping his hands at them.

The reporters quickly snapped photos of the warm little family of Shiratoe Saya. It is going to be the headline news of their newspapers the next day, of the Female Prime Minister taking her time to come and see her children act in a play of drama titled the Female Prime Minister.

Again, Saya brought the rest of them to October Café. There, they are greeted by Lavi, and they reserved the VVIP room for their huge gathering. The reporters all stood outside the booming café, and customer's flows in groups and crowds and soon, the café is bursting with customers.

"Banana Ice Blended Hazelnut!" one customer screamed.

"Coming!" Kanda gritted his teeth. "Damn it, so many customers… I'm drowning here, Lavi!"

"Suits me just fine, Yuu-sama," Lavi said happily, and Kanda gritted his teeth and seethes in anger.

"The children's play is of you, right, Saya-chan?" Ruka said to Saya, and she nodded her head.

"Yeah. They did it without my knowledge though. I thought it was what kind of play when they sent me the invitation card for the VVIP seat in the front rows… turns out I am watching my own memories replayed in front of me…"

"Michael's memories are a tad bit too sad now, isn't it?" Aidou started, and sipped on his Banana Ice Blended Chocolate with Hazelnut and Whipped Cream and Cocoa Powder. He liked complicated drinks, and he hates Kanda enough to make the order as difficult as possible. But with Kanda's memory powers and combined with Lavi's huge ear and eavesdropping power, they beaten the old Methuseleh. Aidou sulked.

"It is… Michael is so young back then, barely 8 years old when he is homeless… is he so young… and so small…" Saya said to them, and they were surprised when Michael burst into the door with a heaping display of drinks from the Head Barista, Kanda Yuu.

"Your drinks, sires, ladies…" Michael said to them, and serves them one by one according to what they have ordered.

"Thank you, Michael," the children chimed together, and everyone smiles.

The festival is a fun thing to have together. After they have finished with the drinks, they went out to have some fun with some of the games that the students have prepared. Aidou had the time of his life with the guns and throwing hoops, while Ruka fishes almost all the gold fish in the makeshift pool and won many gold fishes.

Kaname saw a stall that sells something that caught his eyes. He went over it, and the students there gushes with delight at the sight of the handsome Methuseleh King.

"W-would you like to buy something, sire?" the student stuttered at the sight of the King. The King smiles at her gently, and she blushes shyly.

"Yes… give me the Chrysanthemum hair pin…" Kaname said to her, and he gave her the money for the hairpin.

He went over to Saya, and patted on her shoulders. She turns around and smiles at him brightly.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?" Saya said to him.

Kaname smiles at her and flashes to her the chrysanthemum hair pin.

The hair pin is exquisite in design. It is made by the students of the Academy with their artistic skills in making hair ornaments. The golden chrysanthemum hair pin has a few jewels around the petals and in the center of the flower, and there are trailing jewels trailing from the flower itself.

It is beautiful.

"Kaname-sama…" Saya said to him in surprise. "It's so beautiful…"

Kaname smiles and pinned it on her hair bun. He lets go of the trailing jewel, and it flows down her hair like a shining jewel of golden thread. Combined with her now silvery white hair here and there in thin wisps of silver, she looked more exquisite.

So beautiful…

"You are beautiful, Saya," Kaname said to her, taking her small hand in his and kisses the back of her hand. Camera flashes and the nosy paparazzi took photos of the moment. It became the hottest news of the Era. The Female Prime Minister, in the hands of the King of Methuseleh. And he had bought her something so precious and handmade…

And pinned it with his own hand onto her hair!

"Oh," the paparazzi exclaims at the sight of the loving display of love from Kaname to their Female Prime Minister. "Scandal worth a century! The King and the Female Prime Minister! Oh, how lovingly scandalous!"

"Thank you, Kaname-sama…" Saya said shyly, blushing adorably underneath Kaname's gaze. He chuckles at her and held her hand in his.

"Kaname-sama…" Saya said shyly, trying to take her hand off from his. He held on, and wrapped her arm around his elbows.

He smiles at her gently and leads her through the massive crowd of paparazzi and the by passers. Many artists and stars stares dreamily at Kaname, but he did not once look at them, and only look at Saya.

Saya.

Shiratoe Saya.

Saya-hime.

His little star.

His little starlight.

His.

All his.

And she is his Female Prime Minister.

His Female Prime Minister.

His very own Female Prime Minister.

His very own Archduchess of Memphis…

And he is head over heels in love with her.

She smiles shyly at him and allows him to hold her hand, and she grasped his elbow shyly. He leads her out of the crowd and into a haunted house display at another corner of the Academy.

The special student class has gathered together and forms the haunted house and haunted hospital. They uses their powers to make the effects lasting and real, and those who ventures in screams pathetically.

"Would you like to try that?" Kaname said to her, excited to try the haunted houses.

"Sure!" Saya said to him with a smile, and they went in.

And she rushes out within one second.

"Saya?" Kaname calls her.

"Y-yeah?" Saya said to him.

"Come on in…" Kaname calls her, and she trudges slowly through the haunted house.

She screams and screams and screams, and held onto Kaname's hand tightly. Kaname is astonished when he found out that she is deathly afraid of ghosts, and staggered when she again screams and hides her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" she chanted, and ran all over the place.

But sadly, there are ghosts all over the place. She screams shrilly, and the haunted house experiences her shrill scream that could be heard miles away.

Finally, at the end of the tunnel, she walks out tumbling around in everything in her shaking legs. In fact, she shakes so much that Kaname begun to shake with her as well when she grasped tightly on his elbow.

"S-Saya…" Kaname started, worried and feeling a little guilty at forcing her into the haunted house when she is so afraid of it. "Are you alright?"

"I-I-I-I-I-... I-I-I-…m….mm…mm… ff-f-f-f-f-fi-nn-nnee…" she stuttered, her teeth chatters together intensely. She moves like a robot, and her legs are stiff and hard when she moves.

"I…I…mmmm…n..nnnev….never….eeee…ee…eeee…ever….going….b…b…b…ba…back…there…again…" she stuttered, and moves away from the haunted house. Kaname chuckles at her antics, and held her in his arms tightly.

"I am sorry, Saya," he said to her, and held her close as she, too, held him in her small arms. She felt safe in his arms, and she liked to feel his body against hers. "I thought it would be fun to go through the haunted house. I didn't know you are afraid of them…I am sorry. I'll make it up to you soon, I promise…"

For now, Kaname held Saya in his arms gently like a babe, and strokes her soft hair gently with his hand in a rhythmic motion. The paparazis saw this and snapped photos rapidly and ravenously, jotting down details of their moments in their small memo pad and gushes at the sight of the love that Kaname is showering on their only Female Prime Minister.

"Finally," Takuma said to Kain.

"Finally, ne?" Kain said back to him, and smiles at the sight of the couple together in an embrace.


	14. In Your Arms

**Nocte 14 – In My Arms**

The spring flowers kept on falling in the magnificent garden of the Diamond Harbor. With the power of the new barrier, the city and the Diamond Harbor is constantly bathed in a soft romantic light of light golden color. The hue itself is soft and beautiful, and when the sunlight hits it in the right spot, the Nano Machines floating all over the barrier will give off a rainbow color, bathing the city in its magnificent hue.

Saya loves spring. She loves it so much that she would always keep her windows and balcony doors open whenever she sleeps during spring time. The cool night air would bring in the flowers from the Sakura trees, and it would float beautifully like a dreamscape into her bedroom.

Then, in the morning, she would have a walk and enjoys the cherry blossoms floating down softly from the Sakura trees.

And then, she would dance.

She spins around underneath the flowers and closes her eyes, enjoying the scent of the Sakura flowers in the air. It is so beautiful that she feels like floating, and she feels like she is one with the air.

Kaname stood there in the corner staring at her. She is so beautiful, with her constantly glowing power of starlight and the flowers that serves as her background. She is wearing a soft pink long flowing dress with a sheer transparent material covering the outer part of her dress with a few chrysanthemum embroideries all over the dress, and it flows around her in a soft circle that had him mesmerized thoroughly.

He loves to watch her.

Hell, he loves her.

So very much.

And he wanted her.

In his arms.

He went up to her and walks closer to her. She felt someone approaching her, and she stopped spinning and spreading her arms wide.

"Kaname-sama?!" Saya said, surprised with the sudden appearance of Kaname right behind her. He smiles at her gently.

"Good morning, Saya…" he said to her, and held out his hand to her. Automatically, as if generated by unknown forces, she held up her own hand and places it in his hand. And smiles at him.

Sweetly and gently, Kaname brought her down from the garden and leads her to the kitchen. There, he had her sit up on a high stool and ask her to wait there while he prepares breakfast for them.

"You cook!?" Saya exclaims in surprise. Kaname smiles at her and tied an apron around his lithe body. It was a frilly pink apron, and it was the only apron available in the stupidly humongous kitchen.

Saya laughed out loud.

She pointed her finger at him, and he finally understood where did Misa learned to laugh at her brothers when they are punished by Saya.

She learned it from her adopted mother, Saya.

He took her hand and kisses the back of her hand, and she silenced up immediately.

"Wait…" Kaname said to her gently, and she waited obediently on the kitchen countertop.

She is given the chance of a lifetime to watch the King of all Methuseleh cook with a frilly pink apron. And she is impressed. Again and again he flipped the omelet up into the air and caught it in the pan smartly, and each and every time, he did it with style. A little turn and up the omelet goes, and he caught it with the pan underneath one of his legs. She clapped her hands and squealed in delight.

Just like her children whenever they saw her.

She is adorable, sitting up on the high countertop. Her legs dangle off the seat, since her body stature is small and short for someone of her age. He liked it, because it made her all the more adorable.

All the more adorable.

And he couldn't wait until he could finally eat her for real.

He served the western meal on an elegant large crystal plate, and she digs in her food quickly.

"I'm hungry…" she said to him, munching with her mouth full with food.

He almost laughed at her. It was ridiculous to see her eat in such a way. So unkempt, but so adorable.

So adorable.

He wiped the juice of the sirloin beef meet he just grilled on the griller from the corner of her mouth with the napkin, and she smiles with her mouth full of food at him. And she did it when he was wiping her mouth while drinking on a mouthful of cold mango juice. He chuckles.

"-aat?" she said with her mouth full of food, her eyes wide with curiosity at what he had just laughed.

He laughed out loud, and with that, he choked on his glass of mango juice. The juice sprays everywhere, and he coughed violently. Saya panicked, and patted his back hard.

"Har hu halright?" she said with her mouth full of food, and patted his back. He recovered, and gave a loud cough into the napkin she has just given him.

"You're so adorable, Saya…" he said to her, and continues to chuckle into his food.

She stopped eating and stares at him. "What!?"

Again, he is sent into another set of laughing frenzy. Saya has absolutely no idea just what is it that is so funny that sent him snorting into his juice.

He laughed until he couldn't laugh anymore, and he laughs without any sounds. It was a mute laugh, and it looked so funny that Saya started to laugh as well. In fact, Kaname laughs until he seemed to bend over to her side, and held onto her shoulders with one hand. And he paused, and laugh in a mute tone.

Saya laughs as well, and she laughed heartily. It has been a while since she has been laughing this much. It does feel good to be able to laugh this much; with the person you adore and love.

He brought her to the garden of the Diamond Harbor. The garden is an exquisite place, and with the cherry blossoms fluttering down in large numbers of never ending shower of cherry blossoms, the place looks magical. No one is to enter the Diamond Harbor if they are not close with the King or the residents there. The King lives with Shiratoe Saya, his very own Female Prime Minister and the rest of her adopted children and of course, Takuma Ichijou, his Ambassador of the Methuseleh Golden City and his Head of the Imperial Secret Council, Keeper of the Keys and the History Keeper, Bookman. They were happy, and he couldn't ask for more.

"Dance with me?" Kaname asks, extending his hand to her, smiling at the Saya that is standing underneath the beautiful shower of Sakura flowers. Like the force of nature, she raises her hand, and places her small palm in his.

And smiles at him.

"I would love to…" she said to him, and he brought her to the less grassy area and started to glide with her on the grassy floor.

_Aye… Hmm…_

_Dreams are like angels,_

_They keep dark at bay,_

_Love is the light,_

_Scaring darkness away,_

_I'm so in love with you,_

_Make love your goal…_

"You are so beautiful, my little star…" Kaname said to her, brushing his hand across her soft cheeks. Her cheeks skin is so very soft, and supple. He loves it. She closes her eyes, and savors the cool – and yet at the same time – warm digits that spreads across her skin.

They dances, and the wind blew the cherry blossom petals all over the place. Some of the cherry blossoms got tangles up in her hair when she is spun out of his arms, and she looks beautiful in them, as if they were her hair ornaments.

Like a Flower Nymph…

Like a Flower Nymph…

The curtains were billowing slightly, and the place looks all the more magical with him in her arms.

And with her in his arms.

He places his forehead against hers, and closes his eyes, savoring the moment of her in his arms.

_The power of love, _

_The force from above,_

_Cleaning my soul,_

_Flame on burn desire,_

_Love, with tongues of fire,_

_Purge the soul,_

_Make love your goal…_

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw,_

_Keep the vampires from your door,_

_When the chips are down I'll be around_

_With my undying death defying love for you_

_Envy will hurt itself_

_Let yourself be beautiful_

_Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls_

_Love is like an energy_

_Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmmm..._

"I love you so very much…" Kaname said to her, whispering the soft words of confession to her. She smiles at him, blushing slightly. Her rosy red cheeks draw him in, and he kisses her cheeks softly with his lips. "So very much…" he said to her, and breathes warm breath across her cheeks.

"Since when, may I ask, my lord?" Saya asks him cheekily, smiling mischievously with a slight twinkle in her eyes. He chuckles at her.

"Since you started to care for me in my coffin… since my awakening… since I saw you spinning the barrier for the very first time… and since I saw you for real for the very first time…" Kaname said to her, and held her in his arms. He squeezes her hand softly, and she rests her head on his shoulders.

The moment is magical, and they were in love…

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_Cleaning my soul_

_Flame on burn desire_

_Love with tongues of fire_

_Purge the soul_

_Make love your goal_

_This time we go sublime_

_Lovers entwined divine divine_

_Love is danger, love is pleasure_

_Love is pure, the only treasure_

_I'm so in love with you_

_Make love your goal_

"You worked so hard to bring all of these become reality…" Kaname said to her, gesturing with her hand still in his hand to their surroundings. "You worked so hard, and so hard… you save all the orphaned Methuseleh children and human children alike, and take them under your wings. They love you, you know? So very much… they adore you… like you were a God…"

Saya smiles, and lifts her head up from his shoulders.

Kaname brushes his hand against her cheeks again, and this time, she closes her eyes in bliss.

"They said that mother is a God in the eyes of a child… and I think that is so true…" Kaname said to her. "To the children, to those that you have saved, you are a God in their eyes. Their very own goddess… Goddess of Starlight…"

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_Cleaning my soul_

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_A sky scraping dove_

_Flame on burn desire_

_Love with tongues of fire_

_Purge the soul_

_Make love your goal_

_Make love your goal_

He spins her out of his arms, and she spins beautifully. Her arms were in the air, weaving dance patterns. She came spinning into his arms, and he bended her over his arms.

Again, he stood her up and spins her out of his arms. This time, he follows her.

And the moment she stopped spinning, Kaname stood into her private circle and held her by her waist, appearing suddenly in front of her eyes.

So close.

So close.

Close enough to share one breath with each other.

"Kaname-sama…?" Saya calls him curiously, surprised with his sudden appearance, and he smiles.

He leans down, and places a soft butterfly kiss on her lips. She is surprised, but her instinct tells her to close her eyes and enjoys the moment. The rare moment when the King of the Methuseleh, Kuran Kaname, kisses her passionately underneath the romantic showers of the Sakura flowers.

He broke apart their kiss, and stares into her eyes. Truly, she is the most beautiful creature ever to grace the earth…

"You are so beautiful, Saya…" Kaname said to her, palming her face gently in his hands. She closes her eyes in bliss.

"I love you…" Kaname said to her, and leans in back down to kiss her. This time, he kisses her hard on the lips, and slips his tongue into her open cavern.

She moans.

He groaned at the feel of her open mouth against him. The kiss is so hot, and her tongue is so slippery and wet against his. He held her closer to him, and one arm circles her waist tightly and crushed her body to his. She gasped, and he slipped his tongue deeper into her mouth. She moaned at the contact, and he picks her up from the ground.

He laid her in the soft grass, cushioned by the many Sakura petals there on the ground. She is marvelously beautiful, her hair set loose around her and only a single chrysanthemum hair pin adorns her hair. The hairpin that he had given her, and she is exquisite.

"You are so beautiful…" Kaname said to her, slipping his hand up her skirt and ran his nails against her thigh. She moaned at the contact, and he took the opportunity to kiss her and slip his tongue into her open mouth. They have their first French kiss, and they battled fiercely. Naturally, he won.

He held her legs up against his hips, and he grinded himself into her core. She moans more, and he lifts up her leg to wrap her legs around his hips. Then he slipped his hand in front of her body, and slipped it further down North. And found his treasure.

Saya gasped when she felt a finger pushed into her core, and she grasped his forearm tightly. She is thoroughly wet and hot, and slick and slippery. He moaned at the feeling, longing to feel himself buried deep inside her. His member pulsed with heat and want, and he felt himself engorge to such degree of monstrosity that his pants felt tight and it hurts to have his member inside his pants. He releases himself, and rubs himself on her hips.

He ripped out her underwear, and she gasped. He rubbed his finger against her cunt, and slipped his fingers into her body again. She moaned at the contact, and gripped his forearm tighter. She is tight, and it is the first time a male has ever put their finger into her core. She is a virgin.

And she will be his.

"So tight…" Kaname said to her against her mouth, and she moaned in pain when he inserted two fingers into her core and moves in a scissoring motion.

"It hurts… Kaname-sama… it hurts… stop… ahhh!" she mewled, and he rubs on her g-spot. She balked against his hand, and she mewled more. She wanted more, oh, it hurts, but it feels so good. She started to move her hips against his, and hell, she didn't know she is capable of such feats. She rubbed herself against him, and he moves his fingers faster in and out of her.

"Ahh! Ahh…! Ahh!" she mewled and he brought her to her first climax. She came, hard on his hand, and warm liquid spurted out of her vagina.

Removing his fingers from her vagina, Kaname guides his hot thick member and spreads open her legs. He lay in her cradle, and she tries to get up.

"No… No… stop… ahh! Ahhh! Kaname-sama…" she moans, and tries to push him away from her. But he held his grounds, and he forcefully spreads her legs open and lay in her open legs.

"I want you…" Kaname said to her, and kisses her deeply. She melted against him, and she held him against her tightly with her arms around his back. He held her waist to him tightly, and crushed her body to his. She gasped.

He guides his member to her core, and rubs himself up and down against her slick folds. She balked against him.

"Ahh…! Ahh…! Ahh…!" she moans with the wonderful feeling his penis is giving to her sensitive folds. He prodded her entry, and she moans in bliss.

"Ahh! Kaname-sama! Ahh…!" she moans loudly, and she moves her hips to rub against his penis to create the wonderful friction. She moves her hips faster and faster and faster, and Kaname held her hips and prodded her entry deeper and deeper.

Then, she came.

She screams into the garden, and no one is around. No one at all. Kaname had it all planned out, no one is to be in the Diamond Harbor. Not even the butlers or servants. Everyone is out, and he had her in his arms and the whole manor to himself.

She collapsed on the ground heavily after she finishes vibrating with the intensity of the second climax. Kaname slides his penis in deeper, and she begun to gasp in pain.

She moans more when Kaname begun to push his head of a penis into her core. When it touches her barrier, the thin slip of skin that is her precious hymen, she stopped moving and tensed up.

And looks up at him with her eyes wide open in fear.

"I love you…" Kaname said to her softly and gently, and stares at her with a smoldering gaze.

With one quick movement, he snapped his hips forward and ended her virginity; her thin hymen skin broke apart with his penis forced into her virgin core. She tensed up more, and lifts up her hips to let him in deeper and to avoid more pain from coming onto her. She almost screamed, but Kaname swallows her screams and kisses her hard on her lips.

He adjusted his position on her open legs better, and she gasped in pain. Blood spurts out of her vagina, and it flows down from her virgin vagina. He smelled the most exotic scent in the air, and he salivated

It was lilies.

His fangs protruded, and it grew longer. He salivated at the scent of her delicious blood, and hell, he wanted her.

He became a monster.

When he has finally settles down in her hips comfortably, he begun to move his hips, and heard her gasp in the most adorable voice.

"Kaname-sama… Kaname-sama… Kaname-sama…" she chanted his name as she started to rock with the intensity of the sex that she is having with Kaname. He tore open her dress, and her breast bounced with each thrust he gave to her. It was so powerful, and her breast bounced heavily. He finally has her in his arms, and she is his when he finally punctures her thin hymen fold with his huge penis. She is his.

She is his.

Her moans escalated when he started to move fast. Their clothes are in the way, but Kaname will have her naked in his arms when they are in their room later. For now, he will have her in his arms, clothes or no clothes. He fucked her hard, and he moves his hips fast into her open legs. He spreads her legs wider apart and buries himself deeper into her open legs. Her sex is open for his to the taking, and he is taking her as his own today.

She gasped again when she came for the third time. Kaname came as well, and spills his seed inside her.

They have said that the best sex in the world is when you have it with a vampire, because they never get tired, they will never need rest, and most of all, and they can keep on pounding into you for hours without the need to recuperate.

"Kaname-sama… Kaname-sama…" Saya gasped. She moans his name and chanted it like a mantra as he moves inside her powerfully. He tore apart her dress and sucks on her breast hard, and heard her moan in respond. He bites down on her breast and punctures her breast with his fangs, and she gasped in bliss, holding onto his head as he sucks her blood deeply. He draws her blood into his mouth greedily, and sucks on her deliciously beautiful blood that tasted like lilies. The taste overwhelms him, and it made him high.

It made him want her all the more.

She screams when he becomes wilder and rougher. He pounded into her like a mad man, and groaned when she ran her nails to his back and she screams shrilly into the air.

"KANAME-SAMAAAA!" she screams, and she balked violently against him and felt him climaxing inside her core and spills his sperm into her uterus, coating it in a thin coat of his sperms. She felt his sperms in her uterus, and it is so hot and warm.

And he spills it in such amount that her uterus is beginning to grow.

He bits down on her neck and draws another source of blood from there. She gasped in bliss and screams his name, blood rained down on the grass and the Sakura petals. She pawed at his back, and begged him to go faster.

"Ahh! Faster! Ahh! AHHH!" she screamed, climaxing for the up tenth time with his penis deeply embedded inside her. She is in bliss, and her stomach is huge with his semen.

They lay there underneath the stars, almost naked in their torn clothes. They have made love like a pair of wild animals, and her hair is in disarray.

But nonetheless, she is beautiful.

Her blood spills all over the place. Kaname had blood on his mouth, while her blood spreads all over the place from her neck to her breast. It was delicious, and Kaname had to force himself to stop sucking her blood and tore his mouth away from her breast.

Her deliciously bouncing breast.

"You are beautiful…" Kaname said, running his hand across her face.

Kaname had blood all over his mouth. Saya smiles and palms his face in her hand.

"You are beautiful too, Kaname-sama…" she said to him with a small blissful smile. "I love you too…"

And he is happy.


	15. New Year

**Nocte 15 – New Year**

Everyone is in a rush to prepare for the New Year things to display. The Butlers are so busy that they had no time to care for the Female Prime Minister's children.

And the children are bored…

They were planning to create some mischief again for the household to have some of what they thought is 'fun', but Michael always and always caught them in the act.

And off the bucket holding they go.

Misa, as per usual, laughed at them.

Kaname has announced his engagement to the public, stating that the Female Prime Minister, Shiratoe Saya, is to be his future bride and wife and queen. They were overjoyed, and more paparazzi stood outside their manor, hoping to catch something of worthwhile in the meantime.

Saya brought the children a few popular and famous tailors of all times, and the tailors measured their body sizes and took down their measurements. They are to have new clothes, and for the New Year, they are to celebrate it for the first time with Takuma and Kaname as their family members.

With her new status as the bride of the King of Methuseleh, Kuran Kaname, Shiratoe Saya is followed by paparazzi everywhere she goes. But she paid them none of her attention, and continues to make her busy with the government and the rest of the problems that have arises in the city.

New Year is celebrated in a huge event of parade and a festival that is worth celebrated for three days. Kaname and Saya both sat in an open carriage, and they were riding in it all over the city and waves at the people in the city. Everyone cheered at them, and threw flowers at them. They love the Female Prime Minister, for she is the one who saves everyone from eternal poverty and from the streets and brought them to this wonderful city to live in.

Kaname, on the other hand, is the most eligible bachelor of the century. He is handsome, cool, and gentle. Not to mention kind and generous. He has opened up a few orphanages for the poor Methuseleh and humans out there in the world, and food is no longer a scarce thing in the city. Everything is overflowing, and no one is hungry in their city.

The poor are given a chance to rise up to society. They are allowed to choose their works, either as Methuseleh Hunter or the easier jobs, working in a newspaper company as a typist or a lawyer or anything else that could be counted as a job. The pay is high, and it is a reward in itself to work for the city.

The children scored high marks on their exams, and Saya awarded them with a walk through the streets of the Methuseleh. They feast on Dragon Beards and Zodiac sweets and sugared sweet potatoes. They couldn't get enough of it, and they ran all over the place with a huge cotton candy in their hands.

Kanda Yuu and Lara Elfreya, the Baristas in October Café, got married, and the King awarded them a golden chocolate fountain. It was the marriage of the century, with the two of them being beautiful people. It boomed the business, and everyone took picture of the legendary golden chocolate fountain awarded by the King himself. The October café boomed with more business.

There are lanterns everywhere on the streets, and the children of Saya ran around happily at the sight of them. It was New Year night, and they have just finished celebrated it in the morning with a grand parade of the King and his Bride. Saya and Kaname walked hand in hand, and as per usual, paparazzi are there to take their photos. They ignored them, and smiles with each other in bliss.

The children ran around and bought cotton candies again, and ate until their whole face is full of cotton candies. Saya had to fuss on each one of them, and they ran and tripped and Misa again laughs at them and points at them in a way that embarrasses the boys. Takuma lifts Misa up into the air, and she giggles.

Everyone is wearing a yukata of their own. Saya's is an exquisite pink colored yukata with peonies all over the patterned clothe and her long sleeves. It was the symbol of a Queen, and so does a chrysanthemum. The chrysanthemum is the house emblem of the Shiratoe, and she has been wearing it forever. Kaname had told her that in the olden days, the peony is the symbol of the Queen, and she is surprised.

They met Ruka, Kain and Aidou on their way to the festival, and the children swarmed around Ruka, Kain and Aidou. Misa particularly likes Kain, and stuck on him for a long time. She pulls on his sleeve, and he looks down at her only to have her stare up at him with her wide doe eyes.

She is so adorable.

And Kain falters.

Kain sighs and lifts her up to sit on his shoulder, and she giggles so much and pulls on his hair.

And Kain smiles.

There was an impressive firework display in the midnight, and everyone marvels at the beautiful firework display. The children are impressed with the beauty of the fireworks, and snapped photos of it with their smart phones. Saya and Kaname were in love, and they held each other in each other's arms.

Saya is a superb Flower Wine Maker years and years back, and she has hidden tons of it in the underground tunnel of the Diamond Harbor. When it is time for New Year, she invited everyone to come to the Diamond Harbor and savors the Flower Wine.

"I made this almost 5 years ago…" she said to them, digging the hole and finally encountered a wall of bricks. Aidou helped her to blast the bricks apart with his ice powers, and the strong smell of the Flower Wine wafted out. "And now it is mature enough to drink…"

"It smells so good!" Kain said to her, surprised with the strange yet beautiful and pungent scent of alcohol mixed with flower scents. She smiles and Aidou helped her to lift one huge brown jar from the tunnel. There are about a hundred jars inside, and the underground tunnel is huge.

"I kept it underground to make it mature faster. An average Flower Wine takes about 10 years to mature. I kept it here to make it mature faster, with the power of the barrier and all. It makes the Flower Wine more fragrant. I made it with Chrysanthemum, Apple Blossoms, Sakura flowers and lots more!" she said to them, and opens the red paper lids of the jar.

And the smell becomes stronger.

"Gosh, I am salivating!" Aidou said to her, and they laughed. She scooped bowls of it to them, and they sipped it slowly.

"It's so good!" Kain said to her.

"The scent is beautiful!" Ruka said, savoring the wine.

"Himeme-sama! It's so delicious!" Natsume said to her with a wide smile.

She scooped one bowl to Kaname, and he drank it up all in one gulp.

"It's good!" he said to her. "Okawari!"

"Okawari ne?" she said to him, and scooped a second bowl for everyone.

Seeing Michael and Hanatarou standing at the far end of the corner, she calls them over and gave them each a bowl.

"These are for you. There are a lot more, so don't be shy, ne?" she said to them.

"Saya-sama…" Michael said to her, thanking her for her generosity and drank the Flower Wine slowly.

"My sister is good in doing everything," Haru boasted, and drank the Flower Wine in one gulp. "It is surely the best drink in the whole wide world!"

Everyone laughs and has a good time, and this is how they celebrated New Year.

There is a small city that has pledged a contract of sort with the Methuseleh Golden City. Strangely, children are going missing there, and all of them turns up in a small red box, being wrapped up and snapped in such grotesque ways that they are basically unrecognizable. The parents of the dead children pleaded to the King, and the King had to send out some of his ministers to check on the solutions.

And it's been one month since the last letter of the minister arrives.

"Kaname oh-sama," one of the ministers came rushing into the great hall of meeting. Kaname regard the minister anxiously, and asks him to slow down.

"What happened?" the King asks him. Everyone crowded around the panting minister, including Saya and Takuma.

"The minister that you have sent to Snowdonia… he… he…" the minister stuttered.

"He what?" Saya asks gently.

The minister sheds a tear. "He's dead…"

Everyone begun to whisper and mutter and gasp in shock. Never before a minister or any servants of the Golden City has been murdered. No, no one dares to murder them. So how did it happened?

"Where is his body?" Saya asks him, and he wipes his tears on his handkerchief.

"There is no head… Ichi no Hime-sama…" the minister sobbed. "His head is… is gone…!"

"Gone!" Takuma exclaims in surprise.

The guards carried in an incomplete corpse. The head is gone, leaving a severed corpse with a severed hand and legs. The corpse is grosteque, and everyone closes their eyes tightly to wipe out the bad memory.

"I will go and check up the situations there…" Saya said to Kaname.

"No!" Kaname said to her. "You are soon to be crowned Queen! Do you have any idea how important your status are right now? You are so important to the Methuseleh Golden City. You cannot go alone!"

"She won't go alone…" Takuma said to the King and stepped up. "She has me. I will go with her."

"And I!" Ruka said, barging into the private meeting hall.

"Ruka-chan!" Saya exclaims at the sight of her besties. Ruka hugged her tightly.

"I won't ever let you go to that damned place alone, Saya-chan. I am the personal undercover agent for the Female Prime Minister Shiratoe Saya. How can I not go, Saya-chan?" Ruka said to her.

"And I as well," Kain barges in next, and the last one to come in is Aidou.

"Me too. I will go with the Female Prime Minister. I will guard her with my life, since I am the Defence Minister myself…" Aidou said to the King, and the King smiles.

"But still…" the King falters.

"Kaname-sama," Saya started. "I have the power of starlight with me. I can protect myself and my friends as well who went to battle with me. No one is more suitable to go there other than me. The last minister who went there came back without a head, and I can promise you that I will bring back everyone safely, including me. I swear with my soul and upon the stars…" she said to him, and her eyes burned with fire.

And she is beautiful.

"Swear upon the stars!" one of the ministers said to her. He raised his hand up into the air, and shouted, "Swear upon the stars!"

"The stars!"

"The stars!"

"Swear upon the stars!"

Saya smiles at them, and that day, they prepares their journey to the damned kingdom.

"Be careful…" Kaname said to her, and kisses her forehead.

"I will be…" she said to him, and departs with a wave of her hand.

His heart told him that bad things will happen, and there is a great sense of de ja vu around him when he saw her leaving.

"I have a bad feeling about this, sire…" Michael said to him, and he turns around in surprise.

"You felt it too?" Kaname said to him.

"The children felt it too… they were afraid that she will never come back again…" Michael said to him, and knelt in front of him.

"Allow me to go protect her in your stead, sire… please… let me protect Ichi no Hime-sama…" Michael said to him. Kaname helped him up.

"Prepare the horses," he said to him. "You and I are going to bring her home…"


	16. Gyakusatsu Koujo

**Nocte 16 – Gyakusatsu Koujo**

When Kaname arrives at the small village, everything is in chaos. There are corpses everywhere, and blood colors the small river by the side of the village. They were astounded, and the scent of blood is strong in the air.

They heard a small commotion in the nearby house, and rushes into it. They lifts up the heavy wood blocking the zinc underneath the wooden timbre, and found that Ruka, Kain and Aidou were in a hole underneath the floor.

"You guys!" Kaname exclaims.

"Kaname-sama," Ruka said in relief. "Oh, thank the gods. You came…"

"What happened?" Kaname asks them, pulling Kain out of the hole. Michael helped Ruka and Aidou out of the hole, and they brushes dirt off their clothes.

"Saya-sama has gone berserk…" Ruka said gravely, and Kaname is stunned.

Berserk?

"How?" Kaname said to her.

They are lead out of the house, and no sooner they went out, the house collapses in a heap of junk. The sighs in relief at being able to come out in time. Even with their enhanced power as Methuseleh, they couldn't possibly lift off something so heavy off the zinc that covers them in the hole…

"It was Rido-sama…" Kain said to him, and Kaname tensed up.

"Rido!?" Kaname exclaims in shock.

Kain nods his head. "He appears to her in front, and murders a child in front of her. That child looks like Misa… and she is devastated…"

_**Flashback memories…**_

_They arrived at the village, and saw that many people were wallowing in fear and sadness. They cried and moan in sadness, and the group of imperial visitors from the Methuseleh Golden City has no idea what is happening._

"_Rido-sama is here!" one man shouted, and Kain and Aidou and Ruka is surprised to hear that name again after so long. The man, Rido, landed behind her with a child in his arms, and that child looks like Misa. _

"_Himeme-sama…" the child calls her, and her eyes are wide in fear. _

_Saya, in a momentarily daze, believes that it is Misa, and is surprised with her appearance here. _

"_Misa-chan…" Saya calls her, and went up to her. _

"_Saya-chan! It's not Misa-chan! It's not her!" Ruka screams at her, but it was too late. _

_Rido slides the child's throat right in front of her, and Saya stopped moving. _

_As Misa fell to the floor with her throat severed open, Saya screams an agonized scream, and a blast of power is released from her very being. _

_Ruka, Aidou and Kain had no way to consol her. She screams into the air, and her power grew stronger as the time passes. Wind whipped up, and her clothes and hair are in disarray. _

_She slides her black starlight sword out of her scabbard and charges at Rido. She fought with the old Methuseleh, and the old Methuseleh avoided her advances like a skilled dancer. _

_But not skilled enough to escape her starlight power. _

"_You can't catch me, little brat," Rido said to her, and chuckles evilly into the air. Saya sheds tears for the loss of one of her precious adopted child and she hacked her sword at Rido. _

"_I WILL KILL YOU!" she screams, and charges up at Rido. _

_Rido kicked her on her back and she vomits blood. The kick itself is powerful, and it injures her internally. But her starlight power heals her rapidly, and she is up again soon and fought again with Rido. _

"_I WILL KILL YOU!" she screams, and charges up at him. _

_Rido chuckles, and is going to bounce off again from the ground with his power of flight when Saya held his leg with her hand. Saya glares up at her, and for once, Rido is afraid _

_There is so much hate and anger in her eyes that she looks terrifying. _

"_Saya-chan!" Ruka screams at her, and Saya releases another blast of energy that blasted them away from her and they landed in a small hole, and zinc fell on top of them. Another heavy timbre wood fell on top of the zinc, and they are trapped. _

"_Saya-hime!" Aidou screams, but she did not hear them. They stare through the small hole that the zinc has left on them, and they tries to dig a hole to see the scene better. Blood ran down from where Rido had floated in the air, and he fell to the ground, jerking violently with blood pouring form his mouth. _

_Saya came at him and slashes his throat open. He is still alive despite that, and she continues to mutilate his body until he is dead. _

"_DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" she screams with each thrust of her black starlight sword into the body of Rido, and he dies with his eyes wide open and staring at the three powerful and trapped Methuseleh. _

_Ruka gasped. Aidou and Kain stares on, stunned with the scene. _

_Saya's revenge did not stop there. She had bitten on Rido and sucked on his blood. She sees in his memories that everyone in the village is his people, and they have helped him to capture her precious daughter, Misa. Misa is, in fact, still safe and sound in the Diamond Harbor, and the Misa-look alike is just another one of Rido's pawn to be used and thrown way. _

_And Saya believes that it is Misa. _

_She releases another blast of energy and the people were running for their lives. She chases after them, losing her shoes on the way and ran barefooted on the ground. She slashes at the villagers, and mutilated their bodies. _

_Blood rained down on the village that day and no one survives. _

_**End of Memories.**_

They searched for Saya everywhere in the village, and Kaname finally found her squatting down with the dead body of the Misa-look alike with her clothes torn apart, revealing her thighs. Her soiled clothes are soaked with blood and her face and hands are painted with blood as well.

She is silent, and everything is tense.

"Saya?" Kaname calls on her. She did not heed him.

"Saya?" Kaname calls again, and steps closer to her. She lifts up her sword and thrust it up into Kaname's abdomen. Ruka screamed.

"Saya-chan!" she screamed, and covers her mouth in surprise. Michael, Kain and Aidou stare on in shock at the sight, and they were silent.

"S-saya…" Kaname calls on her again, and gripped the sword. Saya embedded the sword deep in his abdomen, and stares at him with her cold dark eyes.

Her cold dark eyes.

"Saya… I am Kaname…" he said to her, raising one hand to her face. She balked, and Kaname held her head and stares into her eyes.

"I AM KANAME! I AM KANAME! I AM KANAME! SAYA! SAYA! SAYA! SAYA! SAYA!" Kaname screams into her face, and she screams into the air in an agonized pain.

She stopped screaming, and she is awake.

"K-Kaname-sama…" she calls him, and stares into his face.

She saw the sword embedded in his abdomen, and she saw that she is holding onto her sword.

She pulls out the sword, and Kaname fell into her lap. The Misa-look alike is forgotten on the floor, and she has her eyes on Kaname.

"Kaname-sama…?" Saya calls him, shedding a tear for him. The blood on her face mingles with her tears, and it fell down in a bloodied stream, making it seems as if she is crying blood.

She held him in his arms as he dies in her arms. He held up his hand and touches her face.

"Don't leave me…" Saya said to him, and holds his hand on her face. "I won't let you leave me…"

And with that, she sings…

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite[And so the little boy fell into his slumber]_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo[The gasping flames within the ashes]_

_Hitotsu, futatsu toone by one]_

Slowly, she began to glow and bath in a strange sort of luminescence glow of mother of pearl sheen. She glows so, and becomes bright and it enveloped Kaname in her arms. She sings, and Kaname stares at her, staring at her beautifully bloodied face, and thought that the color red really suits her.

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao[Rise up and expand into that beloved face]_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no[suspended from the earth in thousands of]_

_Yume, yume[dreams, dreams]_

As she sings, the bodies of those she has slaughtered were buried deep within the earth, and they sinks in. The earth vibrated with her powers, and Kain, Aidou, Ruka and Michael stares on as she weaves her powers to save the life of their King.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni[On the night when those silver eyes trembled]_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae[You were born, shining brightly]_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga[No matter how many prayers are returned to the earth]_

_Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo[Returned to the earth by the passing millions of years]_

As she sings, Kaname's wounds knitted together, and he is no longer injured. He is well again, and for once, he felt alive in her arms.

Her magic works wonders to him, and it also heals the injuries Ruka, Kain and Aidou has when they sustained it due to her blasting her energies of starlight.

She is starlight, and she sings her powers to the world.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru[I shall continue to pray]_

_Douka kono ko ni ai o[No matter what, shower this child with love]_

_Tsunaida te ni KISU o[And kiss on the connected hands]_

"Saya…" Kaname calls her, and palms her face. "I love you…"

"Kaname-sama…" Saya cries, and sheds her tears for him. "Don't leave me…"

"I won't…" Kaname said to her. "I will be by your side forever and ever and ever…"


	17. Syaoran

**Hello hello hello! Welcome back! Oh, I so love to write about little Syaoran. I adapted this name from the character of CLAMP, and I think that it is adorable that he is to have this name. Syaoran, Syaoran, Xiao Lang, Little Wolf! Wuff wuff wuff!**

**I love to write about Syaoran. He is so shy and adorable! Michael is strangely attached to this boy, and I am going to write about it soon in the next chapter. I am gonna write another Syaoran chappie, and please wait for it! **

**Thanks for the support and the love!**

* * *

**Nocte 17 – Syaoran**

Saya went home to the Diamond Harbor with the rest of Kaname's friends. Kaname is well again, and Saya had took the liberty to wipe off all the blood stains and change a new set of clothes before she head home. She said to them that she did not want to traumatize her children.

"Himeme-sama!" her children came swarming around her upon her return, and she hugs each one of them one by one. They also hugged Kaname, and Misa, as per usual, pulls on Kain's clothes and begged him with her puppy eyes to carry her.

He sighs, and lifts her up to sit on his shoulders. She giggles happily on his shoulders.

They enjoys the time they have with each other, be it breakfast, lunch, tea time, dinner or supper. The children were happy with the return of Saya and Kaname, and chatters excitedly to them.

Ruka and Kain and Aidou all have their meals at the Diamond Harbor, and departs the next day back to their own residence.

Saya, after a few days, ponders on the thought of going out to see the outer village for herself.

"On our way to that stupid village Rido is residing in," Saya said to Kaname and Takuma. "I've seen several streets and small roadside stalls. There is a little boy there, but he disappears soon enough the moment I stepped down from my car. I couldn't find him anywhere, and I wanted to find him now. He has a dirty bandage over one eye, his foot and his hand… and he has light blonde hair…"

Kaname and Takuma agree and asked Michael to prepare the car for them. They drove to the mentioned place, and Saya and Kaname and Takuma all stepped down from the car.

"This place…" Takuma said to Saya.

"I know…" Saya said to him, and walks forward.

"What's with this place?" Kaname asks Takuma.

Takuma smiles at him. "Why, this is the very same place that Saya-chan has picked up Michael from…"

They walked for quite a distance into the small village. The place is dirty, and most of the vendors stares in awe at the four Methuseleh dressed in such nice dress and garbs. Saya herself is dressed up in a simple commoner's dress, but nonetheless her beauty shines through, and everyone stares in awe at her.

They walked into the small village and Saya saw a flash of blonde hair in the corner of her eyes. She stopped, and stares hard.

It was the boy.

"Kaname-sama…" Saya stopped him, and Kaname stopped walking. He looked at where she is staring, and there, in the dirtiest corner of the small wet marketplace, is a little blonde boy with one of his left eyeswrapped up in a bandage.

The boy is small, and he kept shifting his legs from left to right and looked up hopefully at passersby, looking down dissapointedly when they passed by without giving him some money. He had both of his hands behind his back, and there is a small empty bottle cut in half put in front of him. It is empty, and the boy stares sadly into the empty bottle.

"I am bringing him home with us…" she said to him determinedly. Kaname looks down at her, and she looks back up at him.

"I will be waiting here…" he said to her, and kisses the back of her hand.

She smiles at him.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama…" she said to him, and went forward to see the boy.

To Michael, it was like watching back the past. The boy is standing in the exact same place where he had stood years ago, and she is there as well, extending a hand out to him and offered him a life he never ever dreamt that he could have. In sudden nostalgic sense, Michael sheds a tear.

"Michael," Kaname said to him.

"Yes, sire…" Michael answers, quickly blinking away the tears from his eyes.

"Watch. This is how your Saya-hime gives children a chance at the future…" Kaname said, and Michael bites his lips in order to stem the flow of tears.

Saya approaches the child and smiles down at him. The child looks up at her with bright dark red eyes. He is pale and had chapped lips, obviously a human child. His hair is a soft light brown color, and it is soiled with mud and what seems to be dried blood. The child had a bandage that covers his left eye, as well as a bandage that wrapped around his left foot and right hand.

"Please give me some money, kind lady…" the little boy said to her in a dry raspy voice. Saya gave him a bottle of orange juice, and he widens his eyes at it.

"Here you go…" Saya said to him, and offered him the orange juice. The child gingerly took the bottle from her and drank it greedily.

"Slowly, slowly," Saya said to him, patting his back when he coughed from drinking too fast. The child wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and looks up at her.

"Thank you, kind lady…" the boy said to her with his wide bright eyes staring up at her.

The boy had a light yellow bruise over his right good eye, and she sums it up that someone punches him in the eye a few days ago, and it had healed. But there are new bruises around his mouth, as if someone had slapped him a few times on his face, and Saya is angry.

How could someone hurt a child…? How dare they hurt a child…?

"Who hurt you, boy?" Saya asks him gently. The boy shuffles his feet.

"…Nobody…" the boy said to her, looking down on the ground at his feet and shuffles up his feet, and she smiles.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I will only hurt those who hurt you… so you can tell me who hurt you, alright?" she said to him gently, and the boy looks up at her.

"…Well..." the boy started slowly in a small voice, as if afraid to voice out who hurt him so. "…I am hungry, so I… stole a bun from… the big man over there…" the boy said to her, and pointed to the man standing at the far end corner selling buns. The man doesn't look nice.

Saya looked behind her, and the three Methuseleh men gave her a look of understanding. She smiles at them, and turns back to look at the boy.

Kaname heard what she had said, and so does Michael and Takuma. Kaname gave a look to Michael, and he nodded his head at the King.

"Gyori, (Understood)…" Michael said, and disappears in a flash.

"Why are you here alone, boy? Where are your parents? Do you have a home to go back to?" Saya asks him, and strokes his head softly. The boy slowly eases up to her, and opens up to her more and begun to spill more information to her.

"I don't have parents…" the boy said to her in a small shy voice. "And I usually just sleep anywhere that has a roof and a few boxes… but sometimes people would chase me away from the back alley… they said I am a little bastard…"

"Nonsense…" Saya said to the boy, wiping the boy's dirty face with her silk handkerchief. "All children are precious treasures, regardless of how rich or poor they are. They are a valuable asset to the Methuseleh Golden City, since they are the future hope for the city itself…"

"The Methuseleh Golden City?" the boy said curiously. "What is that?"

"It is where I came from, child…" Saya said to him. "It is a wonderful place, one where there are no poor people, and there are lots of foods. You won't be hungry if you are there. Would you like to go there with me?"

"But… I have no money, or a place to stay…" the boy said to her in a small voice, and shuffles his small barefoot feet. Saya smiles at him and held out a hand to him.

"Do you want to come and live with me, boy?" Saya asks him gently. The boy's eyes widens in surprise.

"Really!?" the boy said in surprise. Saya nods her head at him.

"What is your name, boy?"

"Inu…" the boy said to her.

"Inu!?" Saya exclaims in surprise. "Why, doesn't it mean 'dog'?"

"Most people call me Inu… I don't have a name, so I stick to it until now…" the boy said to her innocently.

Saya strokes his head gently. The boy appears so innocent and naïve, and so polite as well. Such a gentle soul, why would someone bullies him so?

"I think the name Syaoran would suit you more…" Saya said to him. "From now on, you are called as Syaoran. The 'little wolf'. It's nice isn't it?"

"Syaoran…" the boy repeated the name. "Syaoran…!" the boy repeat the name again, happy with the new name. "Syaoran! I have a new name!"

"Yes…" Saya said to him, and extended one hand to him. The boy places his little hand into hers, and she leads him to the sleek black limousine, where Kaname, Takuma and Michael are waiting.

Michael had punched the man who had bullied the little boy and leaves him with his rotten stall. He also destroys his stall of buns, and everyone ran away from the scene. From now on, he will make sure that no one buys buns from him. He will be dirt poor, just like what the little boy is. He spares no mercy for those who bullies children, and walks away without looking behind him.

"I am Saya, Shiratoe Saya," Saya introduces herself to him. The boy widens his eyes in surprise at the sound of her name.

"The Saya-sama of the Female Prime Minister!?" Syaoran said to her in surprise. "The Saya-sama!? The Ichi no Hime-sama!?"

"Yes…" Saya said to him and smiles at him kindly. "I am the Ichi no Hime, the Female Prime Minister of the great Methuseleh Golden City. You will stay with me and my brother, Haru-sama, and the King himself, Kaname-sama. Takuma-sama is also there, he is the Ambassador of the Golden City. Sakura-hime is there too, and you will be going to school with my other children. You will be their new siblings, and you won't be alone in this world anymore…"

"Himeme-sama!" Syaoran chanted her name. "Himeme-sama! You are so kind! So kind! Thank you! Thank you!" Syaoran cries, and wept with one hand rubbing his good part of the eye. Saya removes his hand and wipes his tears with her handkerchief.

"Don't cry, Syaroan. You should be happy. You are going to live in the most wonderful mansion in the world, called the Diamond Harbor. It is beautiful, and it is so grand. The Methuseleh Golden City is encompassed in an everlasting light golden color, and it looks as if the city is forever basked in the golden light of sunset. There are millions and millions of Nano Machines floating and surrounds the Golden City, and it creates a barrier so powerful that no one could harm the city from the outside. You will go to the Rozen Kreuz Academy and study there. It is the best Academy in the world, ranging from Kindergarden, Preschool and right up to University. Study hard, and make me proud…" Saya said to him, and the boy nodded his head earnestly.

"Himeme-sama! Himeme-sama! Waaaaa!" the child cried, and Saya hugs the child to her. She lifts him up, and allows him to cry into her shoulder. Michael is opening the car door for her, and she enters the car with the child in her arms.

"Don't cry, Syaoran…" Saya said to him, and patted his back. "Don't cry…"

"Syaoran, huh?" Takuma said to her in the car. Syaoran lifts his head up and looks at Takuma.

"This is Takuma Ichijou-sama. He is the Ambassador of the Golden City, and also a Bookman, Keeper of the Keys and the Head of the Imperial Secret Council. That one is Kaname-sama, the Magnificent King of the Methuseleh Race… Greet them properly now, Syaoran, for they are your superiors…"

"Kaname-sama, Takuma-sama," Syaoran said to them, and bawls into her shoulders again. Saya smiles.

"You've brought back a crybaby this time…" Kaname said to her and Saya smiles.

"He's just happy…" Saya said to him, and patted his back.

They arrived at the Diamond Harbor soon enough. The rest of the children came out to greet them, and is surprised to find a new little boy coming out of the car dressed in rags.

In a short moment, the children stare at the littlee boy with their huge round eyes.

Then the children scream in excitement.

The children swarmed around the little boy and pull him into the Diamond Harbor's huge lobby. The little boy is overwhelmed, and awkwardly smiles at them.

"What is your name!?" Edmund asks him.

"Ne, ne! Where are you from!?" Natsume asks him.

"Hey! I ask him first!" Edmund protested.

"Let him breath," Yoite said to them. "What is your name?" he asks him.

"Are you gonna stay with us!?" Yoi asks him.

"Hey, hey! Where do you come from?!" Satoshi asks him.

The children of Saya all scramble to get his attention and Syaoran are troubled. Never before he had been in such situation as to have everyone scrambles to get his attention. He stares at them with his eyes wide open, and stuttered a reply.

"I-I…"

"What's your name!?" Natsume asks him excitedly, and is brushed off by Misa.

"Shut up!" Misa bellowed and stomped on her small feet, and the rest of the boys silences quietly.

Saya, Kaname, Takuma and Michael are stunned to speechlessness. Saya didn't even have time to introduce the little boy to them and already they snatched him from her hand. She smiles at them, and marvels at their kind little heart to accept another new member and a new brother into their family.

Misa went up to the little boy and grabs his hand. The boy looks at her in surprise.

"What is your name, boy?" Misa asks him in a stern tone and stares him down. Her voice is small and high pitched, but none the less adorable and full of authority. Kaname and Takuma chuckles heartily into their hands. "Quickly now, tell me!"

"S-Syaoran…" the boy stuttered, and stares at her with wide eyes.

"Then, Syaoran-kun, I am Misa. I will now introduce you to my nosy and stupid brothers…"

Misa's brothers are miffed. And Kaname and Takuma snorted again into their hands. Michael bites his lips in the hopes to stem the laughter bubbling inside him.

"Hey!" Natsume barked angrily at the sound of 'stupid'.

But Misa snapped her head around and glares at him and the rest of the boys. She clicked her tongue at them and sends an icy glare at all of them. They backed down quietly.

Kaname and Takuma laughs out loud at the display of power from Misa. Michael stiffens his laughter behind his hand, while Saya smiles at them.

"I have four stupid human brothers and four stupid Methuseleh brothers. I will start from my human brothers first. This is Natsume, Yoite and Miharu," Misa pointed at each of her brothers, and rolled her eyes at them. "They are super stupid," she said to them, and her brothers had their jaws dropped wide open. Kaname and Takuma laughed even harder. Misa shakes her head in disbelief and continues. "They set off their own fireworks and firecrackers in their own room, and Himeme-sama flew into a fit. My Methuseleh brothers are Edward, Yoi, Sebastian and Satoshi. They are even dumber than my human brothers, and so they are super dumb," and with that, she rolls her eyes and shakes her head at them. "They suggested to my super stupid human brothers to release fireworks on Himeme-sama's birthday, and it exploded in their own room. Himeme-sama punishes them by making them stand on a stone on one leg and holds a bucket of water on their heads. You should see it. It is hilarious! You would be my fourth human brother, Syaoran-kun. I hope you are happy here with us and Himeme-sama and Kaname-Oh-sama and Bookman-sama and Michael and Hanatarou and Sakura-hime-sama and Haru-sama, and oh, I do hope you are not stupid like them… they are all so dumb and stupid!"

Kaname and Takuma snorted into their hands when they heard just how much Misa begun to chatter. Once upon a time ago, she wouldn't even speak a word. But now that she can speak, she speaks a lot, and chatters a lot. Michael had no idea what to do with her when she truly did start to chatter to him, of all the people in the manor. Hanatarou would gladly listen to her, since she is the only child who does not bully him.

"Hanatarou?" Saya calls on the children's butler. He appears immediately by her side.

"Saya-hime-sama?" Hanatarou bows to her.

"Syaoran, would you come here please…" Saya calls to Syaoran and extended one hand to him, and he came to her obediently and places his hand into hers. She smiles down at him kindly and bended down to his short height.

"This is Hanatarou. He is the children's personal butler and babysitter in a way. He will take care of you, just like how he took care of the rest of the children. Hanatarou, you may bring him to the bathroom and clean him up. Send him to the dining room later. I'll have Michael prepare him some food and possibly ask the tailor to come by today to take his measurements and have him make Syaoran new clothes. For now, let him wear some of Natsume's clothes. Natsume, are you alright with it?"

"Okay, Himeme-sama!" Natsume replied her brightly with a wide smile and puffed up his chest, glad that it was his clothes that Saya choose. The other boys stare at him jealously. They wanted the attention of the new boy too. "Hanatarou, let him wear the new light blue shirt and the new dark shorts!"

Hanatarou smiles and nodded his head at the boy. Despite them being such bullies to him, the boys are kind in a way. They have adapted to Saya's kind attitude, and have somehow made it in a way that they would grow up to be just like her.

Just like their savoir.

Just like their hope.

"Yes, Saya-hime-sama…" Hanatarou said to her with a bow, and smiles up at Syaoran, extending one hand to him.

"Hello, Syaoran-kun. I am Hanatarou. Come; let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

Syaoran places his small hand into Hanatarou's larger hand gingerly, and Hanatarou leads him up to the grand stairs and into the huge bathroom in the children's room.

"Children, be nice to Syaoran now, alright?" Saya said to them, and they nodded their heads excitedly. "He is shy, and he needs time to settle down with us. Be kind to him, just like I have been kind to you years ago, alright ne?"

"Yes, Himeme-sama!" the children chanted, and ran up to the dining room to have their afternoon snack. It was lemon bun and fresh Mango and Watermelon juice this time, and it is served in an impressive tower of buns while the drinks are served in a huge crystal jar. The children each took one bun and places it in a plate in Syaoran's new seat.

Saya and Kaname and Takuma all smiles at the children's antics. They wanted to reserve the buns for Syaoran, and they knew he might be hungry from it.

Syaoran came down soon afterward in Natsume's clothes. It fitted him nicely, and Syaoran looks adorably handsome in his new clothes and after he is cleaned up. His long hair is tied back in a small ponytail in a black ribbon, and he looked smart and fresh. He had on fresh bandages on his eye, his foot and his hand. Hanatarou walks to Saya and reported to her regarding Syaoran's wounds. Saya is angry.

Hanatarou had told her that Syaoran had a deep scar that ran from his forehead to the soft skin below his eye, and he is possibly blind. His hand had a huge wound, while Hanatarou had found some glass pieces inside the wound in his foot.

He walks awkwardly to the dining room and joins the rest of the Shiratoe family and Kaname and Takuma in there.

Everyone turns their head around to look at him with wide eyes. Syaoran shuffles his feet shyly and looks down the floor.

Misa, as per usual, came to him and pulls him to his seat.

"Sit!" Misa points at his seat, and he sat on it obediently.

"This is your seat from now on. And those are your food. We reserve them for you, Syaoran-kun, don't be shy and eat up now…" Misa said to him, and he stares at the towering lemon buns in front of him.

He salivated.

"Eat!" Misa commanded, and he begun to eat.

Kaname and Takuma never ceased to laugh at Misa's bossy attitude. Haru, too, joins in the laugh when he found out about Misa's new bossy attitude. He joins in later with the rest of them to have their lemon buns in the afternoon, and watches as Syaoran wolfs down the tower of lemon buns. Sakura is delighted with the new member of Saya's family, and dotes on him and kept on giving him buns.

"Here, you can have mine…" Natsume said to Syaoran when he had finished his buns. "You're still hungry aren't you?"

"T-thank you…" Syaoran said to him and ate the bun greedily.

"You can have mine as well…" Yoi said to him, and pushes his plate of bun to him.

"Mine too," Satoshi said to him.

"Me too," Sebastian said to him

"Me too!" Yoite said to him.

The rest of the children push their buns to Syaoran, and he is so touched that he ate his buns in tears. Misa patted his back, and gave him her small pink handkerchief to wipe his tears.

"You should be happy to have so many foods given to you, Syaoran-kun," Misa said to him. "We know what it was like to be hungry for days… Himeme-sama saves us all. We are now a family, Syaoran-kun. So you don't have to walk this life alone anymore…"

Syaoran bawls loudly with buns in his mouth. Saya smiles and shakes her head. What a crybaby Syaoran is…

Takuma stood up and went out to the boy. He lifts the boy into his arms and patted his back gently to sooth him.

"Don't cry, Syaoran-kun," he said to the boy bawling into his shoulders. "Don't cry. You should be happy. We are a family now. From now on, you are the adopted son of the great Female Prime Minister, Shiratoe Saya. I will be your uncle, Syaoran-kun. We will be a family, so don't cry now…"

Takuma sets Syaoran back to his seat and the children surrounds Syaoran and patted his back.

"Don't cry, Syaoran-kun," Natsume said to him. "Big boys don't cry."

Syaoran wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and continues to eat his buns in tears.

Saya smiles at the antics of her youngest and newest member of the family. She is so proud of her children for being so kind to their new member of the family. Misa, despite being bossy, is kind to him. The rest of the boys were so eager to talk to him and fought a lot with each other just so that they could talk to him.

"You raised your children well, Saya-hime," Kaname said to her, and she smiles widely at him.

"They are my children…" she said to him. "Of course they would have my attitude…"


	18. Syaoran Part 2

**Nocte 18 – Syaoran Part 2**

Syaoran is given a bed with the human children of Saya. In Saya's children's room, there is a corridor that links to the bedroom of the Methuseleh children of Saya. Little Misa had a room all to herself, but she would come and sleep with her brothers occasionally when she is lonely, and so there is a strange pink bed in the boys room at the corner of the room.

"Syaoran-kun!" Misa exclaims and calls the boy. The boy looks up in surprise, and finds Misa staring down at him from the door.

"Syaoran-kun! You are done with your new clothes! How do you feel!?"

"G-good…" Syaoran said to her shyly.

Takuma came into the room with Saya and Kaname. Sakura and Haru are always out, and so they did not join them.

"Syaoran-kun, you look good in your new uniform!" Takuma praised the boy, and the boy blushes shyly in return and shuffles his feet from left to right.

Saya had ordered the tailor to make Syaoran new clothes. From spring clothes uniform and daily clothes to winter school uniform and daily clothes. Everything is made by the tailor, and the tailor bows to her, glad that she had given him such a huge project and contact to do. Saya waves him off, and he leaves the room with a low bow.

The shoemaker came by as well, and in the midst of making Syaoran's new and magnificent set of shoes, he is also charged to make the rest of the children new shoes as well.

"Syaoran-kun?" Kaname calls him.

"Kaname-oh-sama…" Syaoran calls him politely in a small, and yet strong voice, and the king smiles at him. He gave him a sleek black box, and Syaoran took it in his small hands.

"Go on, open it. It is my gift for your first day at school."

Syaoran opens the box gingerly, and widens his eyes when he saw the present.

It was a sleek black fountain pen. There is even a refill bottle of blue and black ink by the side of the box, and there is also a portable and convenient, easy to carry small tube that you can fill the ink into and fills it into the pen and bring it wherever you go.

There is a small carved word by the side of the pen. It reads, 'Syaoran'.

"Syaoran?" Saya calls him and squats down to look at him at eye level. "What do you have to say when someone gives you a gift?"

"T-thank you, Kaname-oh-sama…" Syaoran stutters out a reply, and blushes excitedly at the new gift. He had never gotten a gift before in his life, and this is the first time someone gave him something so valuable and useful. He will treasure it with his life.

"Alright children," Saya said to them all. "The car is ready, and Michael and Hanatarou are already waiting down at the lobby. Let's go to October Café and show Syaoran around the Academy now, alright?"

The children screamed in excitement and rushes out of the room and into the lobby, where Michael is already waiting for them at the car. Hanatarou is carrying some things from the car of the shoemaker in a towering boxes, and when the kids passes him by, he spins around with the boxes in his arms and he fell.

"Hanatarou!" Saya exclaims in surprise and rushes up quickly to help him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Saya-hime-sama… I'm fine… thank you…" Hanatarou said to her and crawled up, and quickly rushes to pick up the boxes on the floor. The children snickered happily and rush up into the car. Michael shakes his head.

"Be nice to Hanatarou, children…" Saya chided to them, and they reply her with a loud chorus of 'Hai!'

They drove to the Academy, and upon arriving, Michael helped them open the door of the car. Syaoran is amazed at the vast size of the Academy, and stares in awe at it.

"Welcome to the Rozen Kreuz Academy, Syaoran-kun," Takuma said to him, and guides the boy into the academy. The boy stares wide eyedly all around him, and his eyes are bright with excitement.

Haru and Sakura and came back form their outside work, and had joined them in the little tour to bring Syaoran around the Academy. Sakura is delighted with the little Syaoran, and would squeal in delight whenever he blushes shyly.

"Oh, Saya-chan, he is so adorable!" Sakura said to her. Saya smiles.

"He is. Misa always bosses around him recently. The rest of the boys are so eager to talk to him as well…" Saya said to her, and the walked around the Academy.

In the academy, there is a line of stalls that sells much food. With the amount of Students in the Academy, the stalls have quite the business all day long.

"Cotton Candies! Sweet Cotton Candies!" a man exclaims loudly, and the children swarmed around the small stall.

"Give me nine cotton candies of all shapes and colors please," Saya said to the man, and the man immediately took off his hat at the sight of her.

"Ichi no Hime-sama!" the man exclaims, and the whole street of people looks up at her.

"It's Ichi no Hime-sama!"

"Ichi no Hime-sama!"

"Ichi no Hime-sama is here!"

"Hello everyone," Saya said to them pleasantly. Kaname stepped up beside her, as well as Takuma and Sakura and Haru.

"The King! Oh, the princess is here too!"

"Oh, Takuma-sama!"

"Haru-sama is here too!"

"Haru-sama! Takuma-sama!"

"Hello, hello," Takuma said to them pleasantly and waves his hand around. Syaoran looks up to them with his large admiring eyes.

They shines like the star, and with the amount of people admiring them around, they look as if everyone in the Academy knew them.

"I am bringing my new son to walk around the Academy now. He is Syaoran; I hope you can take care of him well if he started to study here…" Saya said to them.

"Oh, of course, Hime-sama!" the people said to her and bows to her.

"Of course!"

"Yeah, we'll do that, Ichi no Hime-sama!"

"Syaoran-kun," Takuma calls the boy. "Here you go!"

Takuma gave Syaoran a huge rabbit-shaped blue cotton candy. Syaoran's eyes widens in surprise.

"It's the best cotton candy in the whole wide world," Misa said to him, and ate her own poodle shaped pink cotton candy. "Come on, eat up!"

After they've finished eating the cotton candy, Saya brought them all to the October Café, where the Baristas and waiter and waitresses are waiting for their arrival.

"Yokozo," Lavi said to them with a low bow. He is dressed smartly in a waiter outfit, and had his signature green bandana and his eyepatch over one eye. Like Syaoran, he had one of his eye bandaged due to the power of his Bookman's eye. He is secretly Takuma's backup History Keeper, called the Bookman, but no one other than Saya and Takuma's close friends and the rest of the October Café's workers knew. He keeps the history written, and with his all seeing Bookman eyes, he could record down a history with his eyes and write it down in a huge history book, to which he would hand it to Takuma at the end of each year.

And it has been going on for almost 9 years since the making of the Golden City.

And that is when Lavi noticed little Syaoran and his bandaged eye.

"Hey!" Lavi said happily. "This boy looks like me!"

"Not like you, Lavi," Saya said to him with a smile. "This is Syaoran, my new son. He will be here often, so treat him nicely now, alright?"

"I treat all your children like they were prince and princesses, right children!?" Lavi said to all of her children, and they exclaim loudly a reply with much excitement.

"Syaoran, you may come here and have anything you want. They will give me the bill later on. Don't be shy, they are nice…" Saya leads him to the bar table, and everyone sits around the bar and awaits Kanda's special drinks.

"Add on an Ice Blended Banana Blend Hazelnut Chocolate with Whipped Cream and Chocolate Cream for Syaoran-kun here…" Saya said to him, and patted Syaoran's small head. Syaoran blushes shyly, and smiles up at her.

"Thank you, Himeme-sama…" Syaoran said shyly, and Saya smiles.

Sakura fought with the rest of the children to sit with Syaoran. She adores the boy, and constantly held his small hand in hers.

"Oh, yes, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaims loudly and fetches out a sleek new smarphone for him. "This is your phone. In there I've put everyone's numbers inside. You can call up to them and find them anytime you want, and there is this thing called the internet that you can use to message them for free…"

Syaoran's eyes widens in surprise. Never before had he had something so expensive held in his hand. It is sleek dark brown in color, and it is gorgeous. He touches the screen, and it came to life and ripples with the effects of water. He is fascinated with it.

"Use it well. The boys can teach you how to use it in case you don't know how. They are brilliant at it…" Sakura said to him and smiles at him kindly.

"Drinks are up!" Kanda said to them, and slides the drinks across the bar table cooly and the drinks arrive in front of the children one by one. They screamed in excitement and begun snapping photos of the drinks.

"So this is Syaoran-kun?" Kanda asked. Saya smiles.

"Yes. He is the youngest amongst the children. He's a little shy, but he's opening up to us now…"

"What happened to him?" Kanda asks, curious and concerned with the boy's strange injuries and bandages around his eye. He grasped the boy's chin gently and turns his head side to side. "He looks bad…"

"Some idiotic bastard did this to him. Michael already finishes him up. No worries," Saya said to him with a smile and patted Syaoran's head gently. Syaoran smiles up at her shyly, and drinks his Banana Blend drink.

"It's delicious!" Syaoran said to her.

"Good ne?" she said to him. Kaname smiles at the sight of the happy Saya with her new child.

And he couldn't wait to have one with her soon…

He would love to have lots of children with her. He thought back of the time when he had made love with her forcefully outside the garden and her breast have bounced so wonderfully as well. So fair, and her nipples are so pink. She moans his name wonderfully as well, and as he inserts his penis in and out of her pink and virgin vagina, she would scream his name.

Oh, so tight… he thought to himself, and licked his lips. He must have her tonight. Saya saw him licking his lips, and she blushes shyly.

She gets his message…

Aidou, Ruka and Kain all came to the October Café upon knowing they are there. Ruka gushes at the sight of the adorable Syaoran, who looks up at her shyly with his dark red eyes.

"Ruka-sama…" he calls her in a small voice, and she exclaims loudly in utter adoration.

"Oh, he's so cuute!" Ruka said happily, and begun snapping photos of him with her smartphone.

"Cute ne?" Sakura said to her, smiling widely at Syaoran. "Hey, Ruka-chan, take a photo of us, ne?"

Ruka snapped a photo of Sakura by Syaoran's side. The children saw it, and they wanted to snap a photo with Syaoran too. They swarmed around Ruka and begged her to snap a photo of Syaoran with them.

Soon, everyone took photo with shy little Syaoran. Even the baristas and everyone in the October Café came and took photos with Syaoran as well. He blushes shyly, and smiles up to the camera on Ruka's smartphone.

"Ruka-chan, come take with us as well!" Sakura said to her. She places her smartphone on the table and set it for three second.

She ran, and accidentally tripped on her skirt. Everyone rushes to save her from the fall, and the moment is captured.

Ruka had uploaded that particular picture to the internet, and it became the hottest picture and most searched picture of all times…

Saya brought the rest of them to the Ice Skating Ring in the Academy. It is constantly cold inside, and there is snow there as well. And there, Saya found out about Syaoran's talent…

Syaoran is a superb ice skater. He skates with such skills, and again and again he leapes into the air and forms an elegant triple loop. The adult Methuseleh all watches on with awe and Saya smiles.

"He's good," Takuma said in awe.

"Very good…" Kaname said to him.

Syaoran skates around the ice ring with a wide smile on his face, and Ruka and Sakura gushes with delight at the sight of the adorable Syaoran smiling without a care into the world. They snapped pictures of him and recorded the moment with their smartphones.

Saya registered Syaoran as ice skating student, and in less than two week's time, he had risen up to a 5 tier star system in the Academy due to him being a genius in academic and cocuriculum sections. He had what Takuma would say a photographic memory, and he memorizes and understands everything taught to him in a single teaching class. At night, he would study and read books one or a few chapters ahead of his current chapters, and he would answers the questions asked by his teacher without fail. He became famous throughout the school and joins the Brilliant Trio, which became the Brilliant Four, and Saya is proud of him.

Syaoran is blind on one side of his eye, and he couldn't see anything with it. Haru had given him the Ipaasha's Essence, and his scar healed and is gone. But his eye remained blind.

"It's alright, Syaoran-kun," Saya said to him and patted his head. "You can still see well with your one eye. It's alright…"

"You don't mind… Himeme-sama?" Syaoran said in a small voice. "You don't mind that I am a handicap?"

"Why would I mind, you silly boy?" Saya said to him and hugged him tightly. "You are my son. I love you so, Syaoran-kun. Don't ever think of yourself in that way anymore, alright?"

Michael had given him an eyepatch to wear, and Syaoran is happy. Michael feels attached to the boy, seeing as he is in the very same place he had been years back. He would always offer up a hand for Syaoran to hold, and Syaoran would smile up at him brightly.

"Micky," he would call him, and Michael would bend down to his short height and listens to his request. Michael took the time to complete his request, and secretly smiles when little Syaoran looks up at him and smiles.


	19. Syaoran Part 3, Marquise Ambrose

**Nocte 19 – Syaoran Part 3, Marquise Ambrose**

Autumn came, and the soft wind blew cold wind from the North and blew up the golden leaves from the ground and whipped up a small whirpool of leaves wind.

It is school holiday, and the children are all sent to the Shiratoe's vacation house deep in the mountains. Syaoran is excited to find snow all over the place, and he builds a snowman with the rest of the children.

The holiday for the Methuseleh Golden City is coming as well, and Kaname had allowed Kain, Aidou, Ruka, Sakura and Haru to have their holiday sooner and went up ahead to the mountain vacation house with the children. Kaname and Saya, too, went up to the mountain, and leaves with Michael and Hanatarou in the same car. Saya is determined to protect Hanatarou from the children, and instead allows Misa to ride in the same car with the other boys. Misa is a terrible little tyrant, and she bosses around with her other older brothers a lot. The boys are so afraid of her, and kept quiet while she bosses them around.

Syaoran, on the other hand, rides in the car with Ruka, Kain, Aidou, Sakura and Haru. They dote on the little boy so much that the boy would shyly blush at them. Ruka and Sakura would scream excitedly, and took numerous photos with him. Syaoran is the most handsome and adorable boy out of all of Saya's children, and Ruka and Sakura are totally in love with him despite him being a normal human.

Hanatarou sighs in relief when he found out that he is going to ride with Michael, Kaname and Saya. At least the children won't have to boss him around and tackle him into a fight anymore.

"Hanatarou," Saya calls him.

"Hai, Saya-hime-sama?"

"You shouldn't let the children boss you around so much…" Saya said to him. "They are terrible to you. Report to me if they bully you again, alright?"

"Hai… Saya-hime-sama…" Hanatarou said timidly. The children would throw up a tantrum sometimes and boxes him whenever he tries to give them a bath. Natsume particularly hates to take a bath, and he is often bullied to such extremes that his face would be full of bruises after he has finished bathing Natsume.

But Saya protects him well. She even gave him a few bottles of Ipaasha Essence and told him to drink it if he sported another bruise from the children. The Ipaasha Essence is so very valuable that one could buy a whole mountain with a single bottle of an Ipaasha Essence. He knew the valuability of the essence, and he is eternally grateful to her for not holding back onto the things she have with her and instead choose to share it with a mere butler like him.

They arrived at the mountain vacation house and marvels at the luxurious wooden cottage. It is huge, and the cottage is a towering building of a three leveled cottage. The children scream excitedly and rush into the cottage, wherein there are already two caretakers inside opening the door for them.

Michael and Hanatarou and the two caretakers helped to take the luggages from the limousine. Everyone went into the cottage and sat down in the large kitchen. There is a warm fire going on in every room in the cottage, and the cottage is pipingly warm.

"It is so refreshing to be able to come to the mountains sometimes…" Sakura said to Saya. "And Syaoran-kun here is so adorable!"

Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly and screams excitedly. Everyone laughs. Sakura is hopeless against cute children, especially one as adorable as Syaoran. Despite him being blind on one eye, Sakura dotes on Syaoran immensely, and would often sneak sweets for him to partake.

Syaoran is slowly settling down into the huge Shiratoe family. The rest of the children would always tries to grab his attention and fought with each other on whose game it is he should play first. Misa would then rushes into the scene and shuts them all up with her glaring gaze.

And the adults would laugh heartily at the sight of the all powerful Misa.

The boys all sulked when they found out that Syaoran would not ride with them in the car, and have rode all the way to the vacation house sullenly. But with the use of a smartphone, they called him using the famous 'Line' application and video called him.

"H-hello…" Syaoran said awkwardly on his new phone, and the rest of the children are happy again at the sight of Syaoran's adorable face.

"Syaoran-kun!" Misa screamed. "Are you okay there!?"

"I-I'm fine, thanks for asking. Ruka-sama is nice to me, and so does Sakura-hime-sama…"

"We miss you here!" the boys called him, and he smiles softly at them. The children screamed at the sight of seeing him smile, and chaos ensures all the way to the vacation house.

Saya and Kaname, on the other hand…

"Ahh… ahh… ahh…" Saya moaned when Kaname pleases her in their sex position, the Lotus Position. Kaname loves this position, as it allows him to suck on her breast and please her at the same time. He had brought a vibrator without her knowledge, and had taken it out quietly and inserts the vibrating object into her asshole.

That night at the vacation house, Kaname has tackled Saya immediately upon entering the room, and had tied her up on the bed with a silk rope. He also stopped her from screaming by stuffing her underwear into her mouth, and she screams into it when he pushes himself into her in one single move.

He then moves her to the bathroom, where he fucks her gently in the bathtub full of rose petals. She climaxed against him for a few times, and he loves how she would shiver violently against him when she came and the hot liquid that flows down from her pussy is so heavenly.

"Ahh! Kaname! Ahh…!" she moaned, and jerked her hips when the vibrators started to vibrate harder. He puts another one on her clit, and she jerked harder against him.

"Ahh… ahh..! Ahh!" she moaned loudly, and Kaname closes her mouth with his hand.

"Shh…" Kaname said to her, and thrusted his hips up into her open legs. She mewled.

He lifts them up and places her on the table. There, he fucks her thoroughly for two hours. She came approximately 23 times, and the whole table is wet with her ejaculation fluid.

"Kaname… Kana…me… ahh! Ahh…. Ahh…. Ahhhhhh! Ahn… iyaaa!" she exclaims, and Kaname stuffs her underwear into her mouth to silence her scream. He palms her breast, and continues to move his hips into her open legs. He spreads her legs wider, and lifts up one of her legs onto his shoulder. She screamed into the underwear.

"MMMMMHHHHHH! Saya screams, and he came inside her.

He spills his hot sperm inside her, and her stomach is growing. He lifts them off and places her on the floor, where he proceeds to fuck her on the wall while they are standing. She held his hand as he grabs her hips and pounded into her, and he increases the vibrator's speed faster and faster.

And she came.

Hot liquid trailed down her legs and onto the floor and her legs shakes so much that she couldn't stand. He lifts her up and she wrapped both legs around his hips, and there he fucks her wild and hard.

She screamed, and held him tightly to her as he fucks her against the wall. He bites her neck, and blood flows down from her open puncture wound. It was a wonderful feeling to be fucked and to be bitten at the same time, and Kaname sucks on her blood greedily. The sound he made when he sucks on her blood made her high, and she came again and again.

Her fluids flow down his thighs, and the whole room smells of their sex. He carried them to the bed and there, he fucks her in missionary style. He pounded into her open legs again and again, and she screamed again.

He kisses her now round stomach, and she sighs.

"I want to have a child with you…" Kaname said to her, and she storkes his head softly.

"A boy or a girl?" she asks him, and he lifts up his head and smiles at her.

"Just a child. I don't care of the gender. I would love them just as I love you…" Kaname said to her, and leans in to kiss her softly.

The kiss gradually escalates, and soon, hot tongues tangles up in a passionate kiss. Saya held his head to her by wrapping both of her arms around his neck, and Kaname lifts her up to sit in his lap. He lowers her down onto his now hardened member, and she gasped into his mouth.

"Ahh… Kaname…" she moaned into his mouth, and he begun to rock her slowly back and forth.

Their sex picks up speed, and soon, the bed rocked with the intensity of their passion making.

"Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhhha ahhhh AHHH AHHH AHHHHHH!" Saya moaned with each thrust he gave her, and soon, she came, hot liquid and his sperms came trailing down his thigh.

He rests with her on top of him, and kisses her shoulders gently. There are blood everywhere, seeing as he had bitten on her so many times during their love making sessions. There are also lovebite marks all over her shoulders and her collarbones, and more so underneath her legs and her inner thighs. Her breast bounced between his face, and he had bitten into her breast as well, savouring the rich hormone blood she had in her breast as he fucks her hard and brings her to climax again and again.

"59 times," Kaname said to her. "You came 59 times in the short span of three hours…"

"You are a good lover, Kaname-sama," she said to him and smiles.

Her hair is in disarray, and it trails long and beautiful behind her back. He loves her hair, and he would often grab at it and inhales its heavenly scent whenever he hugs her tightly to him. Now that he had her in his arms, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and closes his eyes, afraid that she would be gone when he woke up.

"Kaname?" Saya calls him.

"Don't leave me…" Kaname said to her, and kisses her breast softly. She smiles at him.

"Why would I leave such a wonderful man?" Saya said to him and strokes his hair. He closes his eyes in bliss.

"I am afraid that all of this is just a dream, and when I wake up, I would fnd myself in my coffin, alone and cold…"

Saya smiles and kisses his forehead.

"It is real, Kaname-sama…" Saya said to him, and kisses his eyes. "It is real…" she said to him, and kisses his cheeks again.

"It is real, and I am here in your arms…" she said to him, and kisses his lips softly.

"Swear to me that you won't ever leave me…" Kaname said to her, his eyes smouldering with the intensity of love to her. "I love you so very much, Saya. I love you so very much. So very much…"

Saya smiles. She strokes his hair gently and kisses his forehead again. When her lips leaves his forehead, she stares into his eyes, and finally looks deep enough to know that he loves her so very much, just like what he had said to her.

"I swear with my soul…" she whispers to him, and he leans in back to kiss her deeply and seal their promise.

The children and the adults Methuseleh had the time of their life up on the cold mountain vacation house. Sakura did not know how to snowboard, and Syaoran have valiantly come to offer her how to snowboard. He held her hand as she slides on the snow, and soon, she is sliding like a pro.

"WHOOOO! Sakura exclaims loudly with the other adult Methuseleh, and slides on with her new snowboard. She is learning to slide like a pro on ice with Syaoran teaching her how to slide on ice.

"Wherever did you learn how to skate, Syaoran-kun?" Natsume asks him.

"I don't know…" Syaoran said to them. "I just do. It was like breathing and a little like flying on ice…"

"Cool…" the rest of the boys chimed together, and patted his back like best buddies. Syaoran blushes shyly.

Saya is another unexpected pro at sliding and skating. She is so good in sliding and snowboarding on ice that her children all stares at her and gaped at her with their small mouths wide open when she slides right up to a small hill and soars high into the air and landed smoothly on the ice.

It was cool.

They swarmed around her and praised her, and she smiles at them and patted their heads fondly.

Aidou, on the other hand, is terrible at it.

He kept on failing and falling face first into the snow. It was then little Syaoran went up to him and asks him if he would need any help.

"Like I would need any help!" Aidou snapped, and little Syaoran is taken aback with the rough treatment.

Aidou realizes his mistakes and apologizes to the boy.

"I'm sorry… I was just… well… skating is hard…" Aidou stuttered, and blushes. He never apologizes to a boy before, and much less than a human brat. But Syaoran is just so adorable and shy that he couldn't help it…

"I-it's okay, you'll get the hang of it soon enough, Aidou-sama…" Syaoran said to him, and begun to teach him the basics of snowboarding. Soon, Aidou sails into the air like a pro, and screams victory into the air.

After they finish snowboarding, they went back into the cottage and have a huge hot chocolate drink party. Everyone had a good time, and they made barbeque that night.

Everyone piled Syaoran's plate full with food. They wanted to fatten him up, seeing as he is skinny as hell. Misa particularly forces him to eat, and stuffs a drumstick into his mouth.

"Eat!" she demanded, and the adults laughed at her bossy attitude. The other boys are so glad that they are not Syaoran, for Misa did not demand they eat like she does to Syaoran. And she also did not boss around them like she did to Syaoran.

It was a good thing.

Save for the occasional death glares she gave them all.

And they shiver in fear from the thought of it.

"Come, Saya," Kaname said to her and piled her plate with food. She smiles at him.

"I can't eat this much you know?" she said to him.

"Then at the very least eat some of it… I would worry less of your health if you eat more…" he said to her, and smiles sweetly at her.

She smiles, and eats her food daintily. She is beautiful in everything she does, and she held herself with such class and status that he is in awe with her. Being a Female Prime Minister, she does not have much time for the children or for him, but he always saw her and accompanies her to wherever he goes as King, and the children would follow her if she were to go for a faraway place during their holidays.

Syaoran is particularly close to Michael. They would often been seen together, talking like there is no tomorrow, and sometimes, Syaoran would smile at him. Michael sees himself in Syaoran, and took it up on his shoulder to protect the boy as he would protect Saya.

"I was once like you too…" Michael told Syaoran. "I stood in the exact same place you stand 50 years ago… I am a Methuseleh, you see, so I do not age like humans do…"

Syaoran marvels up at Michael, and Michael patted his small head. "I have no home. The war is harsh, and my parents are dead with the incoming missle from the neighbouring country's war crafts. I have no parents, and I am alone in the world…"

"It was then she came. Like the star, she came, shining brightly and glowing with such power and beauty. Saya-hime gave me wholemeal bread, and it was the most delicious thing in the world… I will never forget her kindness and the hand that stretches out to save me from poverty and from being starved to death. I will forever remember it, and I will follow her forever…" Michael said, and he closes his eyes.

Syaoran is sent to the Rozen Kreuz Academy with the rest of the children. For his young age, he is separated into the younge junior classes. He excels there brilliantly, and Saya is so proud of him. He beamed up at Saya when Saya praises him, and smiles shyly.

Then, the bullies came again.

"You, bookworm!" the bullies said to him one day when he is reading in the garden of the Rozen Kreuz Academy. Syaoran did not look up, for that is not his name, and continues to read his book silently.

"Hey! I'm calling you, newbie!" the bullies calls him, and boxes his ear and Syaoran fell to the ground.

Syaoran's nose bleeds, and in a daze, looked up and finds three older boys surrounding him.

"Give me your lunch money," the bully said to him, and rummages through his pocket. The bully took out his fountain pen given to him by Kaname, and turns it here and there and smiles.

"Nice…" the bully said to him. "I'll take this as a downpayment…"

"No! Give it back to me!" Syaoran cries, and tries to snatch it back from him.

The bully passes the pen to his friends and his friends passes it back to him again. Syaoran chases after the pen, and the bully threw it on the floor, and the pen broke, ink spilling out of the broken fountain pen.

Syaoran knelt down on the ground and sheds a tear at the loss of his precious fountain pen. That is a gift from Kaname, the King of the Methuseleh race. It is a gift from him.

And it is broken.

Then, out of nowhere, a war cry sounded. The bullies looked wildly around, and fell down to the ground when the Brilliant Trio kicked them in the face with their foot.

"Syaoran-kun!" Saya exclaims loudly, running with Kaname and Takuma to where Syaoran is kneeling on the floor, crying for the loss of his pen.

"Himeme-sama!" Syaoran bawled loudly in a sad way, and Saya palms his face.

"What happened, child?" Saya asks him, wiping the blood stains from his nose with her silk handkerchief.

"These shit brains bullies him, Himeme-sama!" Natsume said to her, and Saya stood up and faces the students cowering on the floor.

"W-we…"

"That is my son you are bullying there…" Saya said to them coldly. The three boys shiver in fear.

"W-we didn't know…"

"Oh you don't know?" Saya said to them. "Does it mean that you can bully anyone who is not my children? Who gives you the power to do so?"

"M-my daddy is Minister-" the leader of the bully's boy started.

"I am the Ichi no Hime. I am the Female Prime Minister of the Methuseleh Golden City, and I am the Archduchess of Memphis, Director of Rozen Kreuz Academy and the Bride of King Kaname, soon to be crowned Queen of Methuseleh Golden City! Your daddy is just a lowly minister with whom his name I also don't know, which means his rank is lowly and dirty! _How dare you hurt my son!?"_

Takuma gathers Syaoran in his arms and patted his back and tries to sooth him. Syaoran bawles into his shoulder and cried for his lost fountain pen.

"Don't cry, Syaoran. Don't cry. It's just a fountain pen. We can buy another one for you. Don't cry…" Takuma patted his back soothingly, and went up to the boys and stares at them coldly.

"I act as the Vice Director of the Rozen Kreuz Academy. You are hereby banished from the Academy's grounds, and as Bookman, Archduke of Romania, Head of the Imperial Secret Council and Ambassador of the Methuseleh Golden City, I hereby announce by the laws of the Methuseleh Golden Laws and the laws of the Rozen Kreuz Silver Laws that you are to leave the grounds of the Rozen Kreuz. Your studies here are terminated henceforth, and you are never to return here again. Your parents would be informed of your mishandlings in the academy, and a letter would be sent to them soon."

Takuma turns around and calls on Saya's butler.

"Michael," Takuma calls him.

"Yes, Takuma-sama?" he said to him with a bow.

"Escort the boys out. I want them off the grounds of the Academy now… We do not have such bullies as our prestige students."

The butler bows with one hand on his chest and said to Takuma, "Gyori…"

Kaname sooths the crying boy with another fountain pen. And in giving Syaoran a fountain pen, Kaname brought all the children a fountain pen of their own with different colors. The children are excited and happy with a gift from the King himself, and scream in happiness.

The next day, Hanatarou came screaming into the study room of the King, where a small private meeting between Kaname, Saya, Takuma, Aidou and Kain is being held. Ruka and Sakura were out shopping, and won't come back until late in the evening.

Or so they said. But they would always come back earlier than what they had said and surprise everyone.

"Saya-hime-sama! Kaname-samaa!" Hanatarou screamed, and he barges into the study room, puffing and panting.

"Saya-hime-sama!" Hanatarou exclaims.

"Whatever in the world is happening?" Saya said in surprise.

"Saya-hime-sama… looks…" Hanatarou said to her, and places a small robot of sort on the floor.

The robot moves and walks a short distance to Saya.

"Shiratoe Saya Hime. Also known as Ichi no Hime and Gyakusatsu Koujo Hime. The Bride of King Kuran Kaname Sama. Hello…" the little robot said in its robotic voice, and bows to Saya.

Then it turns to Kaname.

"Kuran Kaname sama. Also known as King Kaname the Magnificent Methuseleh King and the Pureblood King of Methuseleh. Hello…"

Then the robot proceeds to walk to the nearest table. It suddenly erupted in a display of impressive firework behind its back, and it flew up to the small table. Landing on it, it marches towards the glass there and pour water into the glass with the huge jar of water.

"Please have a drink, Kaname-sama, Himeme-sama…" the little robot said to them, and bows to them.

"Wonderful!" Kain clapped his hands and laughed heartily. Saya, Kaname, Takuma and Aidou too clapped their hands.

"This is magnificent!" Kaname said to Hanatarou.

"Syaoran-kun made it…" Hanatarou said to them.

Everyone turns their head to look at him.

In came Syaoran from the door. He is ushered in by Michael, and Michael gave him an encouraging smile and the boy walks into the study room awkwardly.

"Kaname-sama. Himeme-sama. Aidou-sama. Kain-sama, Takuma-sama…" little Syaoran said to them, and rubbed his little feet against his other feet in awkwardness. He places both of his hands behind his back, and stares down at the floor shyly.

"Come, Syaoran…" Saya bids him to come near her. "Please come here… I am not angry, don't be scared. I just want to ask you a few questions…"

Little Syaoran came forth to her and Saya held him on his shoulders as she squatted down to look at him properly.

"Did you make this yourself, Syaoran?"

"…Yes…" Syaoran said after a while, shyly looking down at the floor.

"From what?" Kain asks him.

"…from… well… from some fireworks Natsume left behind in Bookman-sama's room and some junks Micky brought for me…"

"Micky?" Takuma said to him.

"It is what he used to call me, Takuma-sama..." Michael said to him with a bow.

Saya looks up at Michael.

"Is it true, Michael?" Saya asks him.

Michael stepped forth and bows to her. "Yes, Saya-hime-sama. I did bring him some leftover metal junks. But it was only an alarm clock and torchlight…"

"A torchlight!?" Kain exclaims in surprise. He bended down and asks Syaoran gently. "Boy, you make this from torchlight, and alarm clock and a firework?"

Syaoran rubbed his feet on top of his other feet. He nodded his head shyly.

"A genius…" Kain said to him. "What a genius! An alarm clock, a firework, and torchlight!? Whoever knew these junks would make something so magnificent!?"

"It's been a month since he asks me to give him any junks I saw…" Michael said. "He made a few of these, and the rest of the children are well entertained with his little inventations…"

Saya stood up. "Show me…"

They went to Syaoran's room and there, Michael opens his trunk. In there, there are a few robots of different sizes, and each of it serves a different function.

"This is magnificent!" Aidou said to Kain, turning the little robot sideways and pushing buttons. Fireworks flew out of the robot and hit him in the face. But it was a harmless one, and he laughed.

"You have a genius boy here, Saya-hime…" Kain said to her, and smiles up at little Syaoran.

"You are a genius, boy… a genius!" Kain said to him and rubbed his head. The boy beamed up at him shyly.

"Thank you, Kain-sama…" the boy said to him.

Syaoran ran towards Saya and pulls on her long sleeve. She bended down and smiles at him.

"Yes?" Saya asks him.

Syaoran did not say a word. Instead, he fetches out his phone and puts it on the floor. Then, he pushes the middle button, and the phone transforms magnificently into a mini phone robot.

"Bocchan-sama. What. Can. I. Help. You?" the little robot said to him with a bow. Everyone marvels at Syaoran, and Saya has never been more proud of him.

"You are amazing, Syaoran-kun…" Saya said to him, and patted his head.

Syaoran is given his own set of laboratory and science lab to use in the Diamond Harbor. He would make useful inventions, and some of it is used in the Diamond Harbor itself. He even made a small CCTV called 'The Golem', and it would fly on its small robotic wings and watches over the city. Everything is recorded and downloaded into the super computer set that Saya had brought for him and places it in his science lab, and Syaoran has never been happier.

"That boy is a genius…" Kain said to Saya, marveling at the adorable boy working in his science lab. "A true genius… you've brought back a golden turtle this time, Saya…"

"He is not a turtle, Kain-sama…" Saya said to him with a smile. "He is my son…"

"Your adopted son…" Kain corrected her. She laughs.

"All the same. He is my son…" Saya said to him, and watches Syaoran fondly from the doorway.

In time, Syaoran, at the tender age of 12, attended the grand meetings of all the high class Methuseleh in the great hall of the Kings. He had successfully created several artificial intelligence works and equipments that earned him a rank in the halls of the Kings despite his tender age. Alongside Saya and Takuma, he stood behind her and attended the meeting and voices out his opinions regarding the makings of artificial intelligence robots that could be places surrounding the city's barrier, activated when the city is in danger as it can protect the city from any forms of harm from the outside. In other words, Syaoran is the youngest human child to ever grace the halls of the Kings, and the youngest human child to create an artificial intelligence that acts as a soldier and a guard to the Methuseleh Golden City.

He is given the responsibility of the science labs in both the Rozen Kreuz Academy and the science lab in the centre of the city. He is also given the title of Marquise Ambrose, and is the youngest and only pure human blooded child to ever grace the halls of the Kings with his presence and his intellects.


	20. The Grand Engagement

**Nocte 20 – The Grand Engagement**

Saya and Kaname's engagement is announced to the whole world. Her dress is designed by 10 famous designers, and it is sewn with pearls and laces are everywhere. It is soft pink champagne color, and it is made of silk. Her long hair is braided with pearls, and on top of her head, there is a small silver crown.

And she is beautiful.

The engagement is held in the Diamond Harbor itself. No one could enter it save for those who stays in there, like Shiratoes and the Kurans, and Takuma himself. Today, special laws are given, and everyone could enter it with a special invitation cards.

The barriers that Syaoran had made around the inner Diamond Harbor would scan those who came for the party. So far, no one suspicious has tried to enter, and everyone celebrates the engagement happily.

Saya's children attended the engagement party, and they were in awe with her dressed up in such a beautiful dress. They clapped their hands happily, and scream excitedly at the sight of her beautiful form sitting on the engagement stage with Kaname.

"Congrajulation, Kaname," Takuma said to him and patted Kaname's back. Kaname smiles.

"Thanks," he said to him.

"Why the sudden rush?" Aidou asks him. "Is there something we don't know here?" he asks him with a wriggle of his eyebrow.

He meant if Saya is pregnant with his child.

"No, not yet," Kaname said to him with a wide smile. "But soon, I guess…"

"Well, well, well!" Aidou smacked Kaname's back. "My man here is becoming a father soon huh!?"

"Shhh!" Takuma said to him. "You want the whole world to know about it before their marriage!?"

"What? She is Ichi no Hime! Who would dare to speak badly of her?" Aidou said to him, and Takuma smacked the back of his head.

"Whatever it is, just shut up, alright?" he said to him, and laughs heartily with Kaname.

Ruka and Sakura snapped numerous photos with Saya. She is beautiful, and they exclaim in excitement at the sigh tof the beautiful Saya.

"Oh, Saya-chan! You are sooo beautiful!" Ruka said to her, and Sakura and Ruka gushes in delight.

"Thank you," Saya said with a small blush.

"Himeme-sama!" the children came rushing to her at the stage.

"Children," Saya calls to them, and hugged them one by one. The paparazzi snapped photos madly at the sight of the happy family reunion, and they all rushes to grab onto Syaoran and have an interview with the boy genius.

"Syaoran-sama! Syaoran-sama!" the paparazzis called him, and he stopped walking to Saya and turns to meet the paparazis.

"Yes?" he said in a small, and yet strong voice. He is not used to public socialization yet, but he is getting the hang of it, with Kaname and Takuma giving him encouragement to go through this stage. "What is it?"

"You are the youngest human child to ever build the now famous Golem! You are also given the title of Marquise Ambrose, and you are the youngest human child ever to enter the great halls of the Kings and attend the royal meetings! How do you feel!?" the paparazis said to him, and microphones are thrust in front of him.

"I feel great," Syaoran said bravely. "Himeme-sama saves me from being starved to death. She loves the Methuseleh Golden City, and I would protect it in her stead if it is all it takes for me to repay her kindness to me."

"Syaoran-sama! I heard that you were a beggar child just a few months ago. Ichi no Hime saved you, and gave you the famous Ipaasha Essence that only the Shiratoes have it, made by Haru-sama, is it true?" the paparazzi asks him, and again, microphones are thrust in front of him.

Syaoran smiles and the cameras snapped photos of him smiling. It is rare to see Syaoran smiles so willingly into public, as he would only smile to Saya and the rest of who he considers to be family. "Yes," he said to the paparazzis. "Himeme-sama did. Haru Sama gave me the Ipaasha Essence, and it heals my scars. But it can't heal my blind eye though…"

"She gave me a bottle of orange juice. She saved me, and brought me back home with her. I am in debt to her, and I would stay by her side forever if it is all it takes for me to repay her kindness…" Syaoran said to them, and retreats and ran to find his other adopted siblings.

"Come," Ruka said to them all. "Let's take a family photo now!"

All the children gathered in front of Saya, and this time, Ruka had someone else took the photo for her. Michael and Hanatarou joined in too, and they smiles at the camera while Michael retains his somber expression.

"1, 2, 3, cheese!" the camera men said, and the photo is snapped.

Royal duties resumes the very next day. Kaname, Saya, Takuma, Aidou, Kain and Syaoran all walks into the great halls of the Kings, and the royal meeting starts.

"The Golem is a great success," said Kaname to all of them. "Well done, Marquise Ambrose. You've outdone yourself this time…"

"Thank you, Kaname-oh-sama…" Syaoran said with a bow and a light blush at the King. He is the shortest figure amongst all of the ministers in the hall, and yet his status is higher than all of them.

"The Golem is made to watch over the Kingdom and the city in all aspects and all positions. No one escapes the eye of the Golem, and it is built with its very own repairing system. If it is broken, it will repair itself, and when it is low on power or anything else, it will fly back down to the lab and be repaired by the repairers and technicians there," Syaoran said to them, and the ministers all nods their heads.

"The Golem is built in many versions. The Golden Golem is reserved for the use of royalties, as they are apparently impenetrable and no one could download its files without a special royal code. The Black Golem is reserved for the use of the civilians and is the ones that would be used to watch over the city. They, too, are built with a special code, and only the head of the Police Department can opens them. It is built in such a case so that no one would be able to make use of the Golem and do something unfavorable, such as peeping and evasdropping on private conversations."

He turns around and gave a head nod at the inner guard that guards the ministers and the King. The guard opens the door, and in came a cartwheel of sort that is covered with a piece of clothe.

"This, Kaname-oh-sama, is the one thing that will make our city and kingdom famous forever…" he said to him, and pulls out the cloth that covers the device hidden beneath.

"I call this the Starlight Number 7…" he said to the King and bows to him. "It is the latest model of satellite, capable of reparing itself if it is broken and also capable of travelling around the world in the speed of light. It can also detect astronauts in distress, responding to the calls of 'S.O.S' with the distance and radius of 500 trillion km by the verbal callings of the astronauts and come to their rescue. It has three shuttles, and each of it can fit in three astronauts. If the shuttles are all used up, we can send up another one of its counterpart and sends it right up to the Starlight, and it will then combine itself and lock on itself with the Starlight, becoming a whole satellite again. There is plenty of oxygen in there and there is this special device here," Syaoran pointed to a hole by the satellite. "-that could filters out the air outside the space into the shuttle, which would give them unlimited supply of oxygen. Food and water is prepared in the Starlight shuttle, and with this, no astronauts would be stranded in space ever again…"

Everyone whispers and gasped in awe at the awesome device invented by Syaoran. At the tender age of 12, he manages to create a satellite so powerful and awesome that even the King stood up and clapped his hands at him.

"Well done, Marquise Ambrose. Well, done. Ichi no Hime, you've outdone yourself with your own son…" Kaname said to her, and she smiles and bows to him.

"All my children are brilliant. They outdid it themselves. I merely provide them the education they need…" she said to him, and bows to the King.

"Long life the King!" Takuma said to the King and bows to him.

"Long life to the King!" everyone said to him, and bows at the King.

Everyone exited the great halls of the Kings and Takuma patted Syaoran's shoulders.

"Well done, Syaoran-kun! You've outdone yourself this time!" he said to him with a bright smile.

Syaoran beamed up at him and blushes shyly. "It… it's nothing…"

"Well, it sure is something to earn the applause of all the ministers in there," Aidou said to him.

"Yeah, and that satellite will truly salvage those who are stranded on space… you are saving lives here, boy," Kain said to him and patted his shoulders as if they are best buddies. Syaoran smiles at him brightly.

"You really have a genius as a son here, Saya-hime," Aidou said to Saya, who smiles at him.

"He being a genius has nothing to do with me. He is my son, and that's all. He gave himself a chance at life and with that, he is given everything in return. He did this all by himself. I have nothing to do with it…" Saya said to him, and Syaoran stopped.

"But you do have everything to do with everything, Himeme-sama…" Syaoran said to her, his eyes wide and unblinking. "You saved me. You gave me a chance at life. You adopted me, and gave me a name. Himeme-sama, you are my lifesaver…"

Saya smiles and squats down to hug his small frame. "Silly child, I gave you a chance at life because I was there, and I cannot just stand by and watch you standing there alone. I wanted to give you a family, and now you have it. Are you happy with it, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran nodded his head and started to bawl into his hand. Takuma chuckles and lifts the boy into his arms.

"Don't cry, Syaoran-kun… gosh, you are such a crybaby…" Takuma said to him and patted his small back.

Everyone laughs, and they went into the car and got back to the Diamond Harbor. There, the children all greeted everyone that came down from the car excitedly.

"Himeme-sama! We saw the news! Syaoran-kun made a satellite!" Misa exclaims excitedly. Saya patted her small head.

"Yes, he did. He outdone himself this time, and we are all so proud of him," Saya said to her.

Everyone swarms around Syaoran, and praises him for his intellects in making a satellite. Syaoran blushes shyly, and in came Ruka and Sakura.

"SYAORAN-KUNNNN!" Ruka gushes, and sweeps the 12 year old into her arms. "OH, MY BABY SYAORAN-KUN, YOU'RE BACK!"

"Ruka-sama…" Syaoran said in a small voice, and Ruka gushes happily.

Sakura fought with Ruka to hug Syaoran, and tries to wrench Syaoran off from her hand.

"Alright, alright, you've hugged him enough. Let me have a go too…" Sakura said to her, and Ruka reluctantly gave Syaoran to him.

"Sakura-hime-sama," Syaoran said to her, and Sakura gushes happily at him.

"OH, YOU'RE TOO CUTE! TOO CUTE!" Sakura exclaims happily, and everyone laughs.

The Starlight Number 7 is released two weeks after its initial introduction to the society and to the kingdom. The civilians are in awe with the silvery white satellite, and when it is launched; paparazis took photos of the launch and on the royal families and the Shiratoes.

Everyone clapped their hands and threw their hats and flowers into the air when the satalite is launched. The Kingdom has made its name around the world, and manages to get number one in the most livable countries ever and the richest kingdom in the world in the short span of 15 years.

With the now famous kingdom all around the world, the paparazis and news fed from all over the world wanted an interview with the King, his famous Female Prime Minister and his all capable Ambassador, not to mention the all powerful Defense Minister who could summon ice to his will and also Ruka, Kain and the now famous Marquise Ambrose, Syaoran.

Everyone swarmed around the King and his close friends. Syaoran blushes shyly when the paparazis swarmed around him, and Kain came to his rescue by lifting him up and have him sit on his shoulder.

"Kain-sama…" Syaoran calls him.

"It's better if you are not drowned in the sea of paparazis. Saya-hime would flip if anything were to happen to any of her children…" Kain said to him and Syaoran smiles.

The interview is a success. The paparazis are contented with the story line they have gotten from the King and his royal subjects. The King and his subjects are ushered into a limousine, and they ride back to the Diamond Harbor.

"So when is the wedding?" Kain asks jokingly. Kaname smiles.

"Soon, my friend… soon…" he said to him, and held Saya's hand in his hand. Saya smiles at him, and he felt so happy his heart soared right through the roofs of the car.

"Better make it sooner," Aidou said to him with a smirk. "I thought I saw Saya's stomach is slowly beginning to bulge…"

"Did not!" Saya exclaims to him. "I am not pregnant!"

"It was just a joke…" Aidou said to her and smiles wickedly. She blushes.

It was his way of gouging her to tell everyone that Kaname had consummated their relationship. And she fell for the trap.


	21. Father and Daughter

**Hello hello hello! Welcome to Frozen Rose! I am Artemis615, and I love Syaoran-kun!  
**

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Well, first and foremost, someone had ask me where is Kaname and Sakura's father and daughterly love!? So, now I wrote them. It's just that I was so immersed in writing Syaoran, Saya and Kaname and the rest of the children's story that I've forgotten about Sakura. Oh, and Ruka and Aidou and Kain as well! I love how Takuma would always picks up Syaoran and lets the boy cry on his shoulder. It is so sweet and kind of him to do so. Takuma-sama, I love you too!**

**Kaname-sama! I love you~! **

**Syaoran-kun! I love you!**

**Takuma-sama! I love you too!**

* * *

**Nocte 21 – Father and Daughter**

Syaoran as the Marquise Ambrose rose to the ranks of a Duke. With the King's orders and royal decree, Syaoran receives the decree with an open hand at the tender age of 13 and became Duke Ambrose.

Saya and the rest of the residence of Diamond Harbor celebrated Syaoran's rise in status with a huge party. They invited everyone, and with it, Haru and Sakura, who had came back from their long outstation in Paris, came to the party as well.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura squeals in delight at the sight of Syaoran and hugged the small boy. Syaoran, due to the wars and the lost of his parents, have started to roam the streets at age 11. His growth is stunted due to malnoutrition, and is small and skinny despite Michael and Saya's attempt at fattening him up.

Syaoran ate a lot compared to the rest of his siblings, and his weight remained pitifully light. Michael would often sneak food and snacks to the boy in his laboratory, now enlarged to invite more scientists and inventors into his private lab in the Diamond Harbor and the boy would inhale his snacks as if he had starved for days.

And Michael would smile.

"Tou-sama…" Sakura calls her father with a bow, and flungs herself into his open arms. Kaname laughs at the sight of his daughter, and swings her around happily. "I miss you, Tou-sama!"

"I miss you too, Sakura-hime…" he said to her, and settles her down on the ground. Haru had gone on ahead to talk with Takuma and Saya and the rest of Kaname's close friends, while the children all ran around and had the time of their life in the party. Only the closest of the ministers are invited into the party, and they laughed heartily at the sight of Misa bossing around her brothers.

"You boys better not make any funny mumbo jumbo tonight…" Misa said to her brothers with a glare of her eyes and in her high pitched stern voice. The boys gulped.

"We're not making any stupid mumbo jumbo, Misa," Natsume said bravely, and crosses his hand and 'hmph' at her.

Misa's lips draw up in a thin line dangerously, and the rest of the boys stood back a step.

"I'll tell Himeme-sama you saw Kaname-sama and Himeme-sama making-"

"Shut up!" Natsume slapped one hand on Misa's mouth. "Shut your big mouth, Misa!"

Natsume lets go of Misa's mouth, and she opens them wide and screams bloody murder.

"I'LL TELL HIMEME-SAMA YOU SAW-"

"I said shut up!" Natsume slapped his hand on Misa's mouth again, panicking and sweating furiously. He begins to look pale, and Misa smirked evilly at him.

Everyone laughed at the children's antics.

The food is superb. Saya's chef has outdone himself with the marvelous food. There are piles of cupcakes, yogurt cakes, ice creams in tubs, lemon buns, fruit tarts, ham, salad, fruit cocktails, watermelon juice, fruits slies, and many more special desserts that the chef made.

Saya is dressed in a simple emerald dress with transparent lace covering her shoulders. It trails down her arms and ended at her wrist in a wide sleeve. Strings of pearls adorned her hair in braids after braids, and she is beautiful.

"Tou-sama, is there something you are not telling me?" Sakura asks him with a grinning smile on her lips. Kaname smiles at her.

"Yes, I was going to tell you about it. It's just that I was afraid you won't accept what I am going to say kindly…" Kaname said to her, and bows his head down.

"Tou-sama…" Sakura started. "You know I wanted you to be happy…? I want you to choose your Queen, Tou-sama. You do know that as King, you need to have a Queen by your side, and you need her to govern the land along with you…"

"I know… but Yuki…" he started, and Sakura hushed him.

"Mother has passed on, Tou-sama… She would have wanted you to be happy, just like how you made her happy by allowing her to be with Zero-san…"

Kaname's eyes bulgs wide open. "You knew…?"

Sakura nodded her head. "I always knew. Onii-chan told me of it…"

It was then Kaname understood everything. He has forgotten that Sakura had a half brother, and is several hundred years old due to Yuki's strong pureblood power…

"How is he?" Kaname asks.

Sakura smiles. "He is fine. Young, and wild, but kind and gentle. He is planning to come here soon, Tou-sama. To see you, and pay respect to the other man that mother loves, and also to pay respect to mother's beloved brother. He is coming with Cross-san, and is going to arrive here two days later…"

Kaname blinked.

"Two days later?!" Kaname almost exclaims. Sakura nodded her head.

"They were going to give you a surprise, but I couldn't hold it in. It's so exciting for them to come here!" Sakura said happily, and for a moment, Kaname saw Yuki in her.

Kaname smiles and patted his daughter's head.

"You look so much like your mother, Sakura-hime…" he said to her, and Sakura smiles.

"I've been told that a few times, Tou-sama…" she said to him, and smiles happily at him.

And two days later, they receive a surprise…

"Hey, hey, hey!" a man in long dark brown locks knocked on the gates of the Diamond Harbor. "Open up! Open up! Hurry up yeah!?"

"Who on earth is that?" Saya said to Michael.

"I will go and check on it…" he said to her, and goes to the gates to check on it.

"ORYEAH!" the man who knocked on the gates broke down the metal gate, and it fell in a heap in a loud and noisy display.

And smoke rises from the sand that got blew up from the gate falls.

Michael brushes the sand off his coat, and he saw a man flitted into the grounds. Michael quickly persues the man, who is going after Saya, who stands at the lobby in front of the stairs.

"Saya-sama!" Michael exclaims. "Run!"

Saya stood there, transfixed with the man that is coming her way. She is so surprised that she couldn't do anything.

The man who came after her gave a loud cry of war scream, and charges at her with a silvery blade.

And she shines.

There is a loud squak of a musical sound in the air, and Saya shines like the stars. Kaname came down from the stairs and saw an intruder in the air, stuck with his sword in the lights of Saya.

"Saya…" Kaname calls her, and Saya stopped shining.

The man fell to the ground, his sword useless and broken.

And he chuckles.

Michael had the man in his arms in minutes, and he twisted the man's arms behind him. The man chuckles, and looks up at Saya.

"As expected of the Ichi no Hime-sama, also known as Starlight Princess out there in the world. Yo, Female Prime Minister Shiratoe Saya-sama…" the man said to her, and gave her a charming flick of a smile at her.

"Who are you?" Kaname asks him, and wrapped Saya up in his arms. Saya looks up at Kaname.

"Kaname-sama…" she calls him, and Kaname shushes her up.

"Shh…" he said to her. "Let me deal with this…"

"Enough, Ichiru…" another man's voice called from behind them.

Kaname and the rest of the people standing there looked at the man.

"Kaien Cross…" Kaname said the name, and Saya looked up at him in surprise.

"Kaien Cross? The Methuseleh Hunter!?"

Kaien took his hat off and gave them a bow. "Greetings, Kaname-kun, or should I say, King Kaname the Magnificent?"

He turns to Saya, and also gave her a bow. "And greetings to you too, Ichi no Hime-sama, Saya-hime… Your reputation precedes you…"

"Kaien…" Kaname said happily, and went up ahead to hug him tightly. "It's been a while!"

"It really has been a while…" Kaien said to him with a smile. "We all thought you are dead, until we heard of the rising kingdom and city of the Methuseleh Golden City, forged under the name of Kuran Kaname. It was then Sakura-chan came to us, and told us that you are not dead, and is rising back up from your sleep. I must say, it is so good to see you, Kaname… all my friends have died…"

Kaname stares at him sadly. Kaien is no longer the cheery man he once was. Now, he is a shell of his former glory. He is now a sad and moody man, with a sad frown on his eyebrows and a sad smile on his lips. Whatever has happened to his friend?

As if knowing what he wanted to ask, Kaien said to him in a sad tone. "The war is harsh, my friend. Many died. The evil Methuseleh Hunter is constantly in feud with us, and the academy is no longer standing due to the nuclear bomb… my students all died… and now, I only have Ichiru with me to accompany me through this eternal life of solitude and loneliness…"

Saya came down from the stairs and held Kaien's hand in hers. She smiles at him and said to him in a kind and gentle tone. "You can come and stay with us, if you don't mind, Kaien-sama. We have plenty of rooms, and I daresay the Methuseleh Golden City needs someone like you to help it to rise to another level of greatness. Stay with us, and I promise you will have endless happiness until the end of time…"

"Endless happiness?" Kaien said to her with a chuckle. "How is it so?"

"Well," Kaname started. "We have our very own bossy little princess, Misa…"

With that, Kaien laughs heartily for the uptenth time on the tales of all the funny events that have happened in the Diamond Harbor. Even Ichiru is laughing happily, and Sakura and Haru, who is there as well, laughed along with them. Takuma chuckles into his hand and continues on to the next one.

"And when Saya threw a fit against them, she would ask them to stand on one leg and hold onto a bucket of water on their heads."

Kaien barked out a laugh so loud that everyone is surprised. He laughed until he couldn't laugh anymore, and held onto his stomach.

"At first, it was books on their heads, then another book, then another book, but the boys is so stubborn that she had to think of new ways to punish them. Then she thought of the brilliant water bucket technique. Misa would laugh at them and point a finger at them when they are punished like that…"

Again, Kaien and Ichiru is sent into another one of their laughing modes. They had the time of their life there, and for once, Kaien did not feel lonely and sad anymore.

The Diamond Harbor is so full of warmth that he felt happy just by entering on the lobby. Saya is so kind and generous to them that he felt grateful and at the same time, glad that Kaname had finally found someone else to love.

Ichiru, on the other hand, stares at Kaname a lot. He had missed Zero as his father, and had longed to find another person to treat as a father figure. Kaname is his mother's first husband, and so, at the same time, he is also his father.

And he is excited as hell to finally meet him in person.

The door to the dining room opens, and in came little Syaoran in all his adorable glory.

And Kaname saw Kaien changes his face into one of that of his 'fatherly' mode…

"Oh… oh… oh…" Kaien mouthed when he saw little Syaoran walks towards Saya. The boy is dressed smartly in a dark green outfit with a smart belly shoes with his hair tied behind his back in a black ribbon. The boy has fair skin, and had a constant blush on his face and a wide smile on his adorable visage.

Kaien is in love with the boy immediately.

"Himeme-sama," the boy calls onto Saya in his adorable voice, and Kaien gushes with delight at the sight and sound of it. Kaname shakes his head in defeat. "I made this for you… it is a new proposal for the latest biodegradable fertilizers that the farmers could use to grow more veggies and fruits. It could accelerate the growth of the food three times faster than normal…"

"Oh, Syaoran-kun, you are a genius!" Saya said to him and praises the boy, patting his head gently and the boy blushes shyly.

And Kaien whined in delight.

"Kaien…" Kaname said warningly, and Kaien stares at the boy longingly.

Ichiru slapped his head.

Kaien is helpless in the presence of children.

"Come, Syaoran-kun, this is Kaien-sama, and that is Ichiru-sama…" Saya said to him, and introduces the both of them to Syaoran.

Kaien stood up on lightning speed and moves to the boy.

"Hello, Syaoran-kun!" Kaien said in delight, and gushes at the sight of the adorable Syaoran. "How are youuuu!? I am Kaien-Ojii-san! Call me Papa!"

A slap sounded in the air and little Syaoran ran away from Kaien.

"Don't go~~~" Kaien moaned, and watches as little Syaoran ran on his short legs out of the dining hall.

"Get a hold of yourself, Kaien!" Takuma said to him with an irritated frown. Kaname laughs heartily into his hand, and so does Ichiru. "Syaoran is new here! You are scaring him!"

"New?!" Kaien said in surprise. "What do you mean by new?!"

Saya stood up. "Syaoran-kun is my youngest adopted son. He is new here, just a few months. He is shy and sensitive. He needs time to open up to us, Kaien-sama…"

"Oh, I never knew…" Kaien said to her, and sat down on his chair heavily. "You have adopted children here?"

"Yes," Saya said to him. "Syaoran-kun is the youngest, and is the ninth child out of all of my children…"

"Nine!?" Kaien exclaims in surprise. "You have nine adopted children!?"

Saya smiles and nodded her head.

"By the way, you shouldn't call Syaoran-kun Syaoran-kun…" Takuma said to Kaien.

"What do you mean that I can't call Syaoran-kun Syaoran-kun?!" Kaien protested with a whine and stood up to face Takuma.

And Kaname sighs.

The old Kaien is coming back…

Ichiru sighs too…

Looks like the cure to Kaien's sad and moody lonely personality came from children…

Adorable children…

Like Syaoran-kun…

"You can't call Syaoran-kun Syaoran-kun because he is a Duke here…" Takuma said to him, and forces Kaien to sit down again.

"D-Duke!?" Kaien exclaims in surprise. "T-That boy is a Duke!?"

Saya smiles.

"He is Duke of Ambrose here in the Methuseleh Golden City. He is the youngest human child to ever attend the meetings of the Methuseleh in the great grand halls of the Kings. He is a genius, you see. He is the one who made the Starlight Number 7 Satelite and the Golem that surrounds our city…" Kaname explains to Kaien, and Ichiru and Kaien had their jaws dropped open wide in shock.

"D-Duke of Ambrose!?" Kaien stuttered. "Starlight Number 7!?"

"Starlight Number 7, yes… haven't you seen the news, Kaien?" Takuma asks him.

"I did…" Kaien said.

"We did," Ichiru opens up and said something after keeping quiet for so long. "The satellite is launched 1 week ago, and is the only satellite built and made to repair itself and also to save stranded astronauts… it was brilliant work… but… that boy made it!? He barely looked like… 8 years old!"

"He's 13, actually," Saya said to them, and their eyes bulged wide open in shock. "He has stunted growth due to malnutrition when he is young. That explains why he is so much smaller than the rest of my children…"

"Y-you said that he made the Starlight Number 7 Satelite!?" Kaien asks Kaname.

Kaname nods his head.

"And he made the Golem?" Ichiru asks.

Takuma nods his head.

"What else did he made!?" Kaien asks them.

"Well, a few robots and a multifunctional robot that could hear your demands and orders that he modified from his smartphone, and a bicycle that could make you soar up to the skies. Oh, oh, oh! And also an alarm clock that could shine lights when it rings so you won't have to look for it blindly in the dark!" Hanatarou piped in, and everyone looked at him.

He stood there awkwardly, and resumes back to his position.

"G-gomenasai…" Hanatarou said to them.

Saya smiles at him. "Don't be, Hanatarou. He is correct. Syaoran-kun did made those… it is very useful. He is a genius…"

"A genius…" Kaien said to them in shock. "At 13!?"

"12, actually. He made his debut at 12, and he is Marquise Ambrose before he is Duke," Takuma said to him, and Kaien leans back his chair.

"I've always wanted a genius as a son…" Kaien said to them.

"Well, Saya-chan has one…" Takuma said to him, and chuckles.


	22. The Queens

**Nocte 22 – The Queens**

Wherever Syaoran goes, Kaien is there. Syaoran is uneased with Kaien constantly following him around, and Kaien realizes this as well.

Then, the man started to hide behind pillars.

Kaname had to hold himself in check to not smack his head when he saw Kaien gushing at delight at the adorable Syaoran. Truly, amongst all of Saya's children, Syaoran is the most adorable one out of all of them, and he is polite and intelligent as well.

Kaien started to research things about Syaoran, and found out many things about the boy, such as him being boxed at the ear by some bullies and had his first fountain pen from Kaname. He is impressed with the boy's intellect at creating Starlight Number 7 Satalite and the Golem, and he heard that he is making biodegradable fertilizers and a scooter that operates solely on solar power that could float at will.

Kaien is impressed.

Very impressed.

And he is jealous of Saya a lot, because Syaoran is her adopted son.

"Himeme-sama…" Syaoran would call her, and she would bend down and pat his head to praise him of his wonderful work. Kaien would gush at the sight of Syaoran, and slowly, he started to feel jealous of Ruka and Sakura as well.

"SYAORAN-KUNN!" Ruka gushes and exclaims, and swings Syaoran around and around. Kaien bite on his handkerchief and tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh, oh, oh! I wanna hug little Syaoran-kun too!" he mumbles to himself sadly.

"Kaien-Ojii-san!" little Misa barked up, and Kaien is surprised.

He jumped into the air and turns around to look at Misa, who had both of her arms on her hips. She had on a frown on her eyebrows, and she is adorable.

Kaien gushes.

"Helllllloooo Misaaaa-chaaaaannn!" Kaien said loudly, and Misa frowns further.

"I am not deaf, Kaien-Ojii-san!" Misa said to him, and pulls him into the hall with her. He is dragged there by her, and there, little Syaoran stares up at him with his wide eyes.

His wide adorable eyes.

And Kaien gushes again.

"Syaoran-kun…" Kaien said to him and Syaoran smiles.

"Kaien-Ojii-san…" the boy said to him with a smile, and Kaien gushes.

Kaname slapped his forehead. Just how many times does Kaien have to gush?!

Syaoran ran back to his laboratory, and Kaien bids him farewell with a handkerchief to stem his flow of tears. Oh, his short little legs are so adorable when he ran!

"Kaien-sama," Saya calls him.

"Yes, Saya-himeme-sama!?" Kaien calls her, and Saya balked.

Himeme-sama?!

"W-well…" Saya said to him after a while, chuckling nervously when Kaien gets too close to her. "I…well…"

"Kaien," Kaname said to him. "Would you stop gushing all the time!?"

Kaien stares at Kaname.

"Did I?" he said to him.

Takuma slapped his forehead.

"Oh, well, I can't help it. There are so many adorable children here. You know how am I around children right, Kaname-kun? Ohohohohoh!"

Ichiru slapped his head.

"Well, Kaien-sama," Saya started. "I've been wondering if you are up to the job and duties of a Director of an esteemed Academy."

Kaien blinked.

"Director of an esteemed Academy? A job?"

Saya smiles. "Yes. I am busy all the time as the Female Prime Minister, more so when I am Kaname-sama's fiancée. I have lots of duties to perform, such as appearing at councils and parties and conferences. I had to ask someone else to help me with the Academy. Takuma here is already busy with his Ambassador work and his work as Bookman and Head of the Imperial Council, and he is already Vice Director of the Rozen Kreuz Academy. He suggested to me that you would be perfect for the duty…"

Kaien gushes. Oh, the sight of children after a soreful day of work! It would be spittingly wonderful!

"Of course!" Kaien said to them. "I would loooove to be the director of an esteemed academy."

"Marvelous!" Saya said to him. "Then your car shall be ready for you at 7a.m everyday. The tailor will come by today to take yours and Ichiru's measurements, and so does the shoemaker. So for today, you both are charged with babysitting duties…"

Kaien's eyes widens in delight.

"Babysitting duties!?" Kaien gushes. "Does it mean that-?"

"Except for Syaoran-kun," Saya smiles at him delightfully. "He is going to come with me to the conference as Duke of Ambrose. He is charged with the duties of overseeing the scientist and technicians there who are going to make the latest experiment on the modals that are going to transform a simple smart phone into a car…"

Kaien dropped sadly into a pile of goo. He had so wanted to be with Syaoran-kun. Oh, that little adorable boy, with his large dark red eyes and his cute little smile and his cute little legs and his cute little head and his cute little nose and ears and hair and fingernails and foot and shoes and shirt and pants and-

Oh.

Everyone is looking at him…

"Did… did I say it out loud?" Kaien said to all of them, sweat dropping at the sight of their expression.

Kaname nodded his head.

"Ohohohohoh!" Kaien laughs daintily behind the back of his hand. "I- well… that… ohohohohoho!"

"Oho…" Takuma copied him with a smirk. "You are hopeless, Kaien. I've told you, Syaoran-kun is sensitive and shy. Don't aggravate him."

"I am not aggravating him!" Kaien whined pitifully. Takuma shakes his head. "I am merely expressing my love for that adorable boy!"

"And everyone would start to think that you are a pedophile…" Takuma said to him, and Kaien whines.

"Tou-sama!" Sakura came with Haru, and she flung herself into his open arms. "Tou-sama!"

"Sakura-hime," Kaname said happily. "What brings you here?"

"Well," she started. "Haru has done his research. He wanted to combine his work with Syaoran-kun's biodegradable fertilizers and make his medicinal herbs grows faster. So we came by to find Syaoran-kun and also to discuss this with you…"

"Wonderful!" Kaname said to her. "This would mark the start of a new food industry!"

As if on cue, Syaoran came back into the hall and meets up with the rest of the royal co.

"Sakura-hime-sama!" Syaoran calls her, and Sakura gushes and sweeps him into her arms.

"Oh, my Syaoran-kun! My baby, baby, baby, Syaoran-kun! You are so so so so so so so adorable! Kyaaaaa! I wish you were my son, would you like to be my son, Syaoran-kun?"

Kaien's ears perked up. He didn't know that they can change parents here.

And oh, he would like to be Syaoran-kun's papa too!

He listens attentively, and Syaoran shock his head.

"I want Himeme-sama. Himeme-sama saves my life. I want to be with her forever and serve her…" Syaoran said to Sakura in an adorable high pitched voice, and Sakura melted and gushes with delight.

Kaien torn his handkerchief as he bit it and cried tears of jealousy at the sight of Syaoran letting Sakura swings him happily around. Oh, he doesn't want anyone else other than his own Himeme-sama. Kaien glares at Saya jealously. Himeme-sama huh? Then he shall be Kaien Ojijijijijijijijiji-san!

"Syaoran-kun," Sakura started. "Haru-sama had prepared something for you. He said it will help your research on the biodegradable fertilizers. Would you like to see it?"

Syaoran nodded his head excitedly and Haru handed him the proposal. Syaoran's little eyes scanned the proposal, and he smiles widely at Haru.

"This is perfect!" he said to him in his little voice. "This is just what I wanted! Perfect!"

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun," Haru said excitedly, and Syaoran smiles widely at the perfect proposal.

The next day, they attended the meetings at the great halls of the Kings. Everyone goes to the meeting, including Kaien and Ichiru.

Wakabe Naru, the previous brilliant student who had created the Nano Machines that surrounds the kingdom and city in its constant golden glow and protective barrier, becomes fast friends with Syaoran. Both of them worked together and create many things, but this time, the Artificial Intelligence is created by Syaoran himself. He is interested in whatever it is that Syaoran creates, and is often invited to the Diamond Harbor to dine with the royal families. He is so at awe with the Diamond Harbor, with which it is granted entrance only to certain people. Outsiders can never come in, and he, as a lowly student in the Rozen Kreuz Academy, could come and go as he pleases just because he is friends with Syaoran.

He is glad to be friends with the genius boy, and oh, he loves to have his meals at the Diamond Harbor. So delicious, and the Ichi no Hime is so beautiful!

He is invited to the meetings in the great halls of the kings, and is given the title of Baron of Austria.

Syaoran builts an impressive and massive Artificial Intelligence, called the System of the Cards. It is made for the royals, for the police department, for the internal ministers and parliaments and also for the militaries department. There are four system that is given a code name of 'Queens', and they are the Queen of Hearts, Queen of Spade, Queen of Diamonds and Queen of Clubs.

"They would be the kingdom's very own Artificial Intelligence," Syaoran said to Kaname, who sat on a chair in the middle of the great halls of the Kings. Kaien and Ichiru are invited to the meetings, and they sat beside the King as guests. Syaoran continues in his small childish voice, and Kaien gushes at the sight of the adorable Syaoran. "The Kingdom would be shielded completely in the power of the System of the Cards, codename Queens. The Queens would protect the city from within and outside of the city, and would make documentation easier with just a simple verbal command. For example…"

He switches on the button of the small machine, and it projected a woman dressed in a white dress and pearls in her hair.

She looks exactly like Saya.

"It's me…" Saya said to him.

"I made Himeme-sama the prototype. This is only the early part of the experiment, so she is not a part of the Queens. She is merely Artemis, named after the goddess of the Moon."

"I am Artemis," the woman in the transparent sillouete said to everyone. She gave them a bow and smiles up at the King. "I am Artificial Intelligence 001, codename Moonlight Artemis. I am created by the Duke of Ambrose, Syaoran-sama, and I obey his command out of everyone here. Of course, I do obey you as well, Kaname-sama, Ichi no Hime-sama, Takuma-sama."

"Can she answer our questions?" Kaname asks Syaoran.

"I do," Artemis said in her robotic, far away voice. "I am Artificial Intelligence 001, Artemis, codename, Moonlight Artemis. I am capable of thinking and making a decision to myself. Of course, I make the decisions when the situation needs me to, and I will override my own decision if Syaoran-sama or any of the royal members of King Kaname's household and his close advisors asks me to stop. I am Artificial Intelligence 001, and I am perfectly capable of commanding every single electrical device the kingdom has."

"What can you do apart from what you have just said, Artemis?" Kaname said to her.

"I am capable of controlling the Golem and the Starlight Number 7 Satalite. I am, however, unable to control the Nano Machines surrounding the Methuseleh Golden City…"

Takuma frowns. "How is it so?"

Artemis gave a bow to Takuma. "Greetings, Ichijou Takuma-sama, also known as Bookman, the Keeper of the Keys, Archduke of Romania, Ambassador of the great Methuseleh Golden City, Vice Director of the Rozen Kreuz Academy and Head of the Imperial Secret Council. I am Artificial Intelligence 001, also known as Artemis. Syaoran-sama made me this way, because he did not want me, the Artificial Intelligence, to ever rise up and backfire on the kingdom in every way possible and weakens the barrier surrounding the kingdom in its everlasting glow of golden light. The great Methuseleh Golden City is so important to the world, as it is one of the only remaining standing city that safeguards and protects all Methuseleh and Humans without differentiating who is who and who is what and of course, without any racisms."

"Who can override you, the system Artificial Intelligence 001, Artemis?" Saya asks her.

Artemis turns to her, and gave her a low bow. "Greetings, Shiratoe Saya-sama, also known as Gyakusatsu Koujo-sama, Ichi no Hime-sama, Starlight Princess, Archduchess of Memphis, Director of the Rozen Kreuz Academy and of course, the one and only Female Prime Minister in the whole world. Syaoran-sama loves you so very much-"

"Artemis!" Syaoran barked, and flames up in embarrasement. Everyone smiles and laugh.

"My apologies, Syaoran-sama," Artemis said to him. "The only people who could override me completely is Syaoran-sama's verbal orders and you, Ichi no Hime-sama, the Female Prime Minister of the great Methuseleh Golden City. The rest of the royal families like King Kaname the magnificent, Sakura Hime, the first born of King Kaname the Magnificent's Methuseleh daughter, Shiratoe Haru-sama, the famous Night Apothecarian of the great Methuseleh Golden City and also the husband of Sakura-hime, Takuma Ichijo-sama, the Head of the Imperial Secret Council, the Ambassador of the great Methuseleh Golden City, Vice Director of the Rozen Kreuz Academy, the Keeper of the Keys, and also Archduke of Romania, Akatsuki Kain-sama the Finance Minister, also known as Duke of Serbia, Ruka Souen-sama, the wife of Akatsuki Kain-sama, also the Duchess of Argentina, the undercover agent for the Female Prime Minister and Ambassador to the Methuseleh race, and Hanabusa Aidou-sama, who serves as the Defence Minister and also known as Grand Duke of Maldives are the ones who completes the circle, and they are the ones who can override half of my system."

Kaname stood up and clapped his hands. The rest of the people in the great hall stood up and gave a round of applause to Syaoran.

"Great work, Duke of Ambrose!" Kaname said to him with a wide smile. Syaoran blushes up shyly and smiles at everyone excitedly.

"You have really outdone yourself this time, Syaoran-kun!" Takuma said to him.

Within days, the Queens are launched, and everyone marvels at the sight of the four Queens. They become a legend, and also becomes the greatest Artificial Intelligence Queens of all times. The Artificial Intelligence is launched within the Diamond Harbor, and the paparazzis swarmed around Syaoran and the rest of the royal families.

"Syaoran-sama! Syaoran-sama!" the paparazzis called again.

"Yes?" Syaoran said to them.

"The Artificial Intelligence, won't it backfire on us one day?"

"No we won't…" Artemis came out from behind Syaoran. Everyone is surprised, and stepped a step backwards. "Greetings, nosy reporters. I am Artemis, and I am Artificial Intelligence 001, codename Moonlight Artemis. I guard Syaoran-sama and help him with his lab works. I also guard the rest of his loved ones, such as Saya-sama and the rest of his family members.

"N-nosy!?" the reporters barked.

Artemis zooms into the reporters and the reporters balked.

"I am Artemis, and I am Artificial Intelligence 001. I do not like you. You disturb Syaoran-sama and his families…"

Kaname and Takuma barked a laugh and patted Syaoran's shoulders.

"She has her own set of thinking…" Syaoran said to them, but blushes shyly nonetheless.

The first Queen, who guards the Diamond Harbor and also to make daily living an easier thing to do is Queen Andromeda. She has silvery hair, and is short and adorable. She wears a long silvery white gown, and she shimmers whenever she moves. Her hair is donned up in braids, and black pearls decorated her hair.

"I am Queen Andromeda, and I am Artificial Intelligence 002, codename Autumn Queen and also known as the Queen of Hearts. I guard the Diamond Harbor and also arrange every daily livings and schedules of everyone in the Diamond Harbor. I also scan for outsiders who came into the Diamond Harbor, and prevents outside attack as strong as a nuclear bomb from attacking the manor…" she said with a bow.

"I am Queen Pandora, and I am Artificial Intelligence 003, codename Summer Queen and also known as the Queen of Spade. I guard the Police Department and also prevent the inmates and prisoners from escaping. I can launch missels and guns with my verbal command alone, and I listen to the orders of the staffs working there…" the Queen said with a bow. She has long red hair, and she wears a long red dress. White pearls decorated her hair in strings, and her hair is curled carefully and heaped in a pile of bun on top of her head. She looks a lot like Sakura.

Everyone nodded their heads at the sight of the Artificial Intelligence, and marvels at their beautiful and intelligent form.

The third Queen bows at everyone. "Greetings, nosy reporters, King Kaname, and his family members and friends. I am Queen Persephone, and I am Artificial Intelligence 004, codename Winter Queen, also known as Ice Queen and Queen of Diamonds. I am made for the Internal Ministers and Parliaments to use, and I can record everything in the span of 00.1 seconds. I control the supercomputers there in the parliament, and I can also offer advices all due to the safety of the kingdom…"

The Ice Queen is beautiful. She is dressed in a dark blue dress, and she has silvery white pearls on top of her head in a heap of pearly crowns. Her long blonde locks are let loose, and it is curled and wavy.

The last Queen bows at everyone and smiles up to them. "Greetings, nosy reporters and the King and his families and his friends… I am Queen Athena, and I am Artificial Intelligence 005, codename Spring Dance and also known as Queen of Clubs, and I am the one who is responsible for the launching of the nuclear and other heavy missels of the military department. I am in conjunction with Queen Pandora of the Summer Queen, and I work with her to bring peace to the lands and the kingdom itself within and outside. I can download datas from the Golem, and from it, I can oversee the Kingdome's safety in top notch condition."

Everyone took pictures of the Queens, and it is installed in its respective places. The Queens have the power to gather together in the Diamond Harbor and discuss things and transfers informations to each other by the power of their touch, and Saya is so proud of Syaoran that she rewards him with a room of his own.

"But I want to sleep with them, Himeme-sama," Syaoran said in his small voice. Saya bends down and asks him.

"And why is that, Syaoran-kun?"

"B-because…" Syaoran stuttered. "Because… I am scared. I don't want to be alone…"

Saya smiles. And in came Kaien.

"Don't worry, Syaoran-kun!" Kaien said boomingly in his loud and obnoxious voice. "I will protect you!"

Takuma hits him in the head.

"Mou, Kaien! Behave yourself!" Takuma said to him chidingly.

Everyone laughs. With the launchings of the Queens, the city and kingdom is further secured with another level of safety. Everyone is happy, and Syaoran's name is famous throughout the world as the creater of the next generation's intelligent system.


	23. Home Guardians

**Hello everyone! I am Artemis615. I shares the same name (pen name) with the Artificial Intelligence here in Frozen Rose, Artemis. I love the idea of Artificial Intelligence. I got these ideas from Resident Evil Extinction, the Artificial Intelligence, White Queen. Of course, I do not use the format of a child. Instead, I use the format of an adult and beautiful woman to be the shell and the image of these Artificial Intelligence, and I love them!**

**I love Artemis. I love how she would come up and protect Syaoran and Kaien. I love how she speaks, and the way she held herself as the strongest and most capable Artificial Intelligence system in all of the Queens. Although not of the System of the Cards, she is nice, and powerful, and beautiful. **

**And most of all, she looks like Saya. **

**Yow! Nice man! Yow whatssup!**

**Nice. So, I do hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as I do. Please do leave a review and tell me how it is. Oh, oh, oh! And you are welcomed to leave something here in the reviews if you ever wishes to see something that I have not managed to write up. **

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Nocte 23 – Home Guardians**

Things couldn't get any better in the great Methuseleh Golden City. Kaien Cross becomes the new Director of the Rozen Kreuz Academy. He leads the Academy into another shining Era, and improves a lot of things with his brilliant intellect. The Academy becomes top notch in the kingdom and in the whole wide world, and everyone wanted to enroll in the Academy.

The Queens, after further corrections are done and improvements are made, are transferred to the direct command of the Defence Minister, Hanabusa Aidou. He as the Defence Minister guards the safety of all the royalties and the people living in the great Methuseleh Golden City. The absolute codebreaker for the Queen's commands are Syaoran, Saya, Aidou, Takuma and Kaname, the five leaders of the great Methuseleh Golden City. The Queens obeys their command most, and would stop and break the orders given with their verbal command in the span of 0.01 seconds.

The Queens are installed into their respective positions in the kingdom. The staffs and people who work with the Queens are impressed with the Queen's degree of knowledge, as they knew absolutely everything and are beautiful, each one of the, and held themselves with the air and grace of the Queens they are. The Queens are adept at making people comfortable and also equipped with the ability to detect a person's heart rate and health.

With the launchings of the Queens, the city and kingdom is further safeguarded against outside attacks. And lucky for all of them, they had the Queens to protect the city, because the evil Methuseleh Hunter came by again, and attacked the city with all the missles and powers they have.

It was a normal day for them all, and all of them were happily dining and having breakfast in the great dining hall of the Diamond Harbor. Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Haru, Sakura, Kaname, Saya, Kaien, Ichiru and the rest of the children are there as well, and every one of them are happily laughing at some jokes Kaien is sporting.

Then suddenly came a loud sound of blast. Everyone is alarmed, and the children screamed in fear.

"Michael," Saya said to him. "Escort the children to the underground room. Where is Hanatarou!?"

"Here, Saya-hime-sama," Hanatarou said, appearing by her side in less than a second.

"Take care of the children with your life," Saya said to him fiercely.

"H-hai!" Hanatarou stuttered, and quickly ushers the children to the underground room.

"Syaoran-kun!" Saya calls. Syaoran ran with his little legs to her immediately.

"Himeme-sama…" he said to her.

"Go with Aidou-sama," she said to him. "He is the Defence Minister. Teach him how to use the Queens."

Syaoran go with Aidou to the centre of the Diamond Harbor, and summons the Queens with his verbal command.

"System of Cards, codename Queens. Gather around, we have a battle to deal with," Aidou said to the crystal ball newly installed, and it glows. Soon, the four great Artificial Intelligence Queens gathered around him and gave him a bow.

"Syaoran-sama, Aidou-sama, what can we do to help you protect the city?" they said in unison in a musical tone.

"Prepare for battle," Aidou said, and Pandora and Athena bow to him. "Protect the city, bring up the barrier and secure perimeter around the kingdom's barrier. No one is to enter the kingdom's grounds as of right now until the battle is announced to be finished."

"Gyori," they said to him, and departed with a flurry of stardust.

"Not bad for a newbie," Syaoran said to him with a wide grin. Aidou patted his head and smiles.

"Not bad for a genius as well," he said to him, and they both grinned.

"Andromeda, Persephone?" Aidou calls and they bow to him.

"Secure the intelligence network. Notify me if anyone attemps to download the internal datas and top secret intelligence system and profiles immediately. Andromeda, protect the Diamond Harbor. Secure the safety of all in the Diamond Harbor itself, and lock down the gates and secure perimeter all over the Diamond Harbor. Let no one enter and escapes…"

"Gyori," both of them said, and gave him a low bow before they departs.

The Queens rises up to defend the city. Queen Athena and Queen Pandora rises up together to form an impressive strategy of attack, and they fires back missles to the outside attacks. The evil Methuseleh hunters are badly injured, but they tried to defeat the Golden City with the last of their missles.

A nuclear bomb.

Everyone screams in fear at the sight of the evil Methuseleh Hunters trying to bomb the city with their nuclear bomb. But the Queens shines, and they flew up to the center of the city and said in a booming musical tone.

"I am Queen Pandora," Pandora said, her impressive long curled red hair trailed behind her in torrents of fiery locks and white pearls today. Her dress is a shimmering strapless red silk dress and it bears up her shoulders, where there are lines and lines of golden chanting words that Syaoran had drawn on her in the system.

"And I am Queen Athena," Athena said to them. Athena, on the other hand, is the epitome of a warrior lady. She is dressed in a dark green dress with a golden armor covering her chest and shoulders. Her hair is dark black in color, and it shines like there is no tomorrow with the straight locks of her hair that reaches far below her waist. There are braids after braids of braids around the crown of her head, and one braid ran across her forehead, decorated with a string of pink pearls. There are flowers in her hair, and she looked like a warrior nymph.

The Queens are astoundingly beautiful, and each one of them had pearls decorating their hair. Each one of them looked a little like those who Syaoran knows. Some of them looked like Saya, while the rest looks like Sakura, Ruka and Misa.

Together, they held hands and said together in a combined musical tone. "We are Artificial Intelligence 003 and 005. We protect the great Methuseleh Golden City as per the Duke of Ambrose's orders. We do not allow you to destroy the city and the kingdom. Go away now, and you shall live."

"We won't go away until we've killed all the vampires in the city!" the evil Methuseleh Hunters said to the Queens, and the Queens flew to them. The evil Methuseleh Hunters are shocked at the sight of the near transparent Artificial Intelligence Queens, and the Queens smiles at them.

"Then you leave us with no more choices other than eradicate you…" the Queens said, and stood still on the ground. They close their eyes, and their eyes become white. Datas are inputted into their system, and they started to trackt their orders.

"Artificial Intelligence 003 and Artificial Intelligence 005. Codename, Summer Queen and Spring Dance. We are the Queen of Spades and Queen of Clubs in the System of the Cards, also known as Queens. Overiding system, inspection of Syaoran-sama's orders. Orders received, given out by the Defence Minister, Grand Duke of Maldives. All evil Methuseleh Hunters are to be eradicated by the orders of the Defence Minister, Grand Duke of Maldives. Encoding… Loading… loading… loading… loaded. All evil Methuseleh Hunters are to be eradicated immediately," the Queens said in their robotic musical voice, and M16 appears all over the outside walls of the city.

The evil Methuseleh Hunters shivers in fear at the sight of so many M16. Immediately, they scrambled to hide behind the shields they have prepared.

"Data Loaded," the Queens said in a combined musical tone. "All evil Methuseleh Hunters are to be eradicated immediately. All evil Methuseleh Hunters are to be eradicated immediately. Distance, 0.5 kilo meters to 50 kilo meters from site. Searching target, searching target, searching target… Target found. Locked in sight... Target locked."

"Lock in and loaded, boys…" Aidou said to them with an evil grin, and gave out orders to the Queen via verbal powers. "Commence orders, Queens."

And the Queens smiles.

The Queen's eyes are back to normal, and they smile a blindingly beautiful smile to the evil Methuseleh Hunters. "Orders received. Fire," the Queens said together in a musical tone.

Thousands and thousands of bullets and laser lounches out in a few seconds, and it passes throught the Queens harmlessly. The shields of the evil Methuseleh Hunters are quickly destroyed by the lasers, and they ran for their life. Some of them are unfortunate, and dies under the guns and lasers.

After the firing is finished, smokes and dust rises up from the ground, and shielded the evil Methuseleh hunters who are still alive behind the shields. The Queens, however, saw through them with their high tech bionic eyes.

"Target locked…" the Queens said.

"Commence order…" Aidou said to them.

"Orders received. Fire…" the Queens said together, and fired.

All the evil Methuseleh Hunters ran away. Many of them die, and the kingdom rejoiced with their once again safe city and kingdom.

"Well done Aidou!" Kaname said to him and patted his back. Aidou smiles.

"It's really just Syaoran-kun and his brains," Aidou said to them and gave him a large grin. "You've outdone yourself this time, boy. Really outdone you…"

Syaoran smiles widely and blushes shyly at the sight of so many of them smiling at him and patting his back. The Queens came back to them, and they bows at Aidou and Syaoran.

"Syaoran-sama, Aidou-sama, the city is protected. The evil Methuseleh Hunters are gone. We did not detect anyone in the radius of 500 km surrounding the city…" the Queens said in their musical tone.

Artemis appears beside Syaoran, and gave him a look of the city's perimeter surroundings. Everything is empty.

"Release the shield and the barrier for the wars. Everyone is safe now…" Aidou said to them, and they bows at him.

"Gyori," they said to him, and releases the barrier with their long distance powers.

Everyone rejoices with the power of the Queens that protected the city. The Queens are gathered in the Diamond Harbor, and once again, the reporters swarmed around the Queens and took their pictures with an impressed expression.

"Syaoran-sama, Syaoran-sama!" they calls him. And this time, Michael is there beside Syaoran to protect him from their bad words.

"I am Michael, and I serve the Saya-hime and Syaoran-sama," he said to them.

"And I am Artemis. I am Artificial Intelligence 001. And I do not like you, please keep a distance away from Syaoran-sama…" Artemis said to them and appears out of nowhere, surprising the reporters in a way.

"Syaoran-sama, we wanted to ask you a few questions, if that is alright with you?" the reporter asks him.

"What is it?" Syaoran asks them in a strong voice. No longer is he the shy boy in front of Medias. After his launching of the Queens, he becomes braver in facing crowds.

Although still, he is still shy around Saya-hime and the rest of his siblings.

"The Queens protected the Kingdom!" the reporter started. "They are impressive. However did you manage to create such a genius ideas of Artificial Intelligence? So far as we knew, this is the year 3543, and it is the years of the future! Where are the futureistic things when you are Iiving in a city encompassed in a barrier forever basked in a golden light?! We have none of it because none of us could create it! How is it that you could create such a thing!?"

"Well," Syaoran started in his small child voice. "I made them out of all those people I love. Himeme-sama, Ruka-sama, Sakura-hime-sama, and Misa-chan. The Queens have the intelligence of all the books in the world because I've inputted their datas to be such a way, and in some ways or another, they have their own set of thinking and feelings as well. Not like a human, but not like a robot either. They are Artificial Intelligence. I made them because I wanted to protect the great Methuseleh Golden City. Himeme-sama saves me, regardless of my situation and offered me a hand when I need it most. She gave me a home, and gave me food and clothes and lodgings and buys me expensive things. I wanted to protect what she wanted to protect, and I will do so with whatever I could. And it was then I thought, why not make Artificial Intelligence the one thing that makes our kingdom famous? We already have Starlight Number 7 as the headline news around the world, and the Queens could make tourism to our city a thing to behold in. In the future, I would focus on tourisms attentions, and I would create things on these ideas…"

Everyone clapped their hands at his speech. The reporters are touched when he said that Saya had saved him when he needed her most, and he wanted to protect what she wanted to protect. Syaoran smiles, and went up ahead to Saya and the rest of the royal co.

"Syaoran-kun," Saya calls him, and extended an arm for him.

He came to her and hugged her tightly. "Himeme-sama," he said to her.

"Well done, Syaoran-kun," she said to him with a wide smile and patted his head. Syaoran beamed up at her and smiles at her widely.

And as per usual, Kaien gushes at the sight of the adorable Syaoran.

"Oh, oh, oh!" he moaned. "I wanted to hug little Syao Syao too!"

"Behave yourself, Kaien," Kaname chided. "Call his name properly."

"Oh, my little Syaoran-kun~" Kaien moaned and gushes in an unsightly way.

"Kaien-sama!" the reporters came.

And he immediately sobered up.

"Yes?" he started smartly and cooly. Three people slapped their forehead in defeat. Kaname, Takuma and Ichiru. They looked at each other and shake their head in defeat.

"Kaien-sama!" the reporters started. "You are the new Director of the Rozen Kreuz Academy! Everyone wanted to be the Director of that esteemed Academy, and you got it just because you are friends with Ichi-no-Hime-sama. Is that true!?"

Kaien smiles at them. "I do not get it just because I am friends with her. I got it because I am capable of it."

"But you are a Methuseleh Hunter!" the reporter started.

Everyone knows that a Methuseleh Hunter is a low class job. No one could rise up to be the top in such an esteemed Academy without some connections. So, basically, the reporters are insulting him in a way.

And Saya heard it.

But Artemis beats her to it first. And she came appearing beside Kaien in a flash.

"Kaien-sama is family here. He has a long distance relationship with King Kaname. How dare you, a lowly reporter, insult him so?" Artemis chimed angrily, and she begun to glow red.

The reporters are afraid, and stepped backwards.

"You are no longer welcomed in the grounds of the Diamond Harbor. I hereby reclaim my invitation, and you are henceforth banned from entering the Diamond Harbor grounds. Out!"

With that, Artemis held the man by his clothes and threw him out of the Diamond Harbor. The barrier is up again and the reporter couldn't enter the Diamond Harbor.

"Serves him right," Saya said to Artemis.

"Saya-hime," Artemis said to her with a bow. "Kaien-sama is family."

"I know," Saya smiles at her. "I just didn't expect that you would know.

"I am Artemis. I am Artificial Intelligence 001. I am the strongest and most capable Artificial Intelligence out of all the Queens here, and I have the capabilities of detecting someone's bloodline by scanning and passing through them in a way. Syaoran-sama made me so. It is so that if I ever have the chance, I would find the rest of his sibling's parents before they had the time to grow old…"

Saya balked. "Syaoran made you so?"

Artemis bows to her. "He did. He wanted to find them their parents before his siblings grow old. It is their wish in a way, to see what their parents looked like and why they abandoned them so. Some of their parents are still alive, but it is just that they do not know where to find them…"

"I see…" Saya said to herself. She stares at Syaoran, and marvels at his intellect and kind little heart to help his siblings in a way.

Artemis floated closer to Saya and smiles up at the Female Prime Minister. "Syaoran-sama loves you so very much, Saya-sama. He made me look like you, so that he may remember you forever, and keep your image alive forever if it is possible. He is grateful for you in all ways possible, and for you to save him when he needs you so had him forever remembers you, and wanted to be with you forever…"

"But he is human, and he does not have the capabilities to live forever…" Artemis said to her sadly, and Saya smiles.

"I'm sure he will find a way to that soon…" Saya said to her. "I've overheard him talking to Michael about blood properties of a Methuseleh. Maybe I will ask Kaname-sama to donate some of his blood to Syaoran-kun. That way, he can research about the blood properties on which aspect of it could change a person into a living immortal…"

Artemis is surprised, and opens her eyes in surprise. "You knew about it, Saya-sama?"

"Yes…" Saya said to her, nodding her head slightly. "I knew about it for quite a while now… Syaoran-kun is brilliant. If he ever wants to live forever, he might as well ask Kaname-sama to change him into a Methuseleh. But I guess he had thought about Kaname's feelings of changing someone into a Methuseleh. That is kind of him to think so…"

"You are a legend, Saya-sama…" Artemis started. "You are the first Female Prime Minister to ever govern and built a city as huge as this…" Artemis said to her, and waves her hand to the Golden City. "The city flourishes under your rule and your absolute wealth. This is amazing. You are Starlight, which is no doubt about it. To be able to come alive in this era in your reign as Artificial Intelligence that has her own set of thinking is my pleasure, Saya-sama…" she said to her, and bows to Saya lowly. "I am happy to serve you and see you here in this time in the future…"


	24. Haru's Breakthrough

**Nocte 24 – Haru's Breakthrough**

Syaoran walks up to his bedroom with the other children and accidentally overhears someone sobbing mournfully.

Curious, he tiptoes and tries to find the source of it. He finally found it, and is surprised to see that it is Haru that is crying. He stood by the door and sneaks into their conversation.

And Artemis came by.

"Syaoran-sama," Artemis whispers quietly, and Syaoran shushes her up.

"Listen to their conversation…" Syaoran mouthed.

"Gyori," Artemis bows to him, and disappears in a flurry of stardust.

Haru sobbed into Sakura's shoulders.

"I can't save them…" Haru said to her. "I can't… the formula is not right. Nothing is right… no matter what I do, they just die…"

"Haru…" Sakura said to him, gently soothing him by patting his back. He sobbed harder.

"They are children! They are children, Sakura… they are so young… so young…"

"Life has to go on, Haru…" Sakura said to him.

"None of the medicine works on them. Its advanced HIV and AIDS… they won't live past three months once diagnosed. Some even died in their sleep…" Haru sobbed, and Syaoran knew what it was…

It was the medicine that Haru is making for all those advanced HIV and AIDS patients. Children are the most susceptible victims, and the dies soon enough without antibodies. And Haru is sad…

Thoroughly sad.

"Syaoran-sama," Artemis came appearing beside him and whispers to him quietly. "Haru-sama…"

"I know…" Syaoran said to her. "Get me his medicine formula. I want to do a little correction…"

Artemis smiles. "Gyori," she said to him with a bow.

The next day, Haru exited from his room and finds a piece of paper in front of his door. Curious, he picks it up and reads it.

And has his eyes widens in surprise.

"SAKURA!" he screams, and lifts her up happily. "Sakura! I found the cure! I found the cure!"

Sakura is so surprised that she couldn't do anything. Haru hugs her tightly and swings her around and around, and she squeals in surprise.

"I found the cure! Look!" he said to her, and shows her the paper containing the formula.

"These handwritings…" Sakura said to him, and inspects the paper. "It's Syaoran-kun's handwritings…"

Haru is surprised. "Syaoran-kun!?"

"Yes," she said to him. "There are no mistakes of it. It is Syaoran-kun's handwritings…"

"Marvelous!" Haru said happily. "A genius! A genius! He found the cure to advanced HIV! He found it! He made it!"

Haru reports this event to Kaname and Saya and Takuma, and they rejoiced at the prospects of finally finding the cure to the deadly advanced HIV.

"And to think Syaoran-kun manages to write the formula in such a way… how did he do it!?" Haru muses to himself.

"He has Artemis to help him…" Saya said to him, and Artemis appears to her in seconds.

"You called, Saya-sama?" Artemis bows to her, and Saya turns around to speak to her doppelganger Artificial Intelligence.

"Artemis," Saya started. "Did you or did you not help Syaoran-kun to write this formula?" she said to him, and shows Artemis the formula paper. Artemis bows to her.

"I did, Saya-sama, but Syaoran-sama found the cure to advance leveled HIV himself at the last moment. Misa-sama helped him, of course, by adding Mitkine to the last cure for the formula."

"Mitkine!?" Haru exclaims in surprise. "Why, that is stem cells found only in fetus! It is the only thing that could give someone absolute healing properties! And here he already named it as Quinolora! What a genius… Genius, genius!"

"You said Misa helped?" Saya started. Artemis nodded.

"That is correct. Misa-sama helped. She came in and asks him what is Mitkine for her studies, and he added it to the formula. We have yet to test it, but by my calculations, the success rate for this new medicine for advance Leveled HIV would be 99.9 percent effective," Artemis said in her musical tone, and everyone rejoices.

Then suddenly, Queen Andromeda appears out of nowhere and bows to the royals and co.

"Takuma-sama, Haru-sama, Kaname-sama, Saya-sama…" Andromeda said to them in her musical tone, and bows to them. "I have prepared breakfast for everyone. Please come and have them soon…"

And just in cue, the children came down from the stairs. Haru saw Syaoran and went forward to lift him up into his arms and hugged him.

"You are a genius, Syaoran-kun! A genius!" Haru exclaims happily and rejoiced. "Thank you, thank you! Now those advance leveled HIV patients have a chance at life again! Thank you!"

Syaoran blushes shyly and everyone laughs. Up until now, Syaoran has still have yet to settle down completely into their household, and would blushes shyly whenever someone shows him enough affection.

Saya smiles at him and patted his head. "Well done, Syaoran-kun… well done. I am so proud of you…"

"Himeme-sama…" Syaoran blushes shyly and smiles at her. "It was all for you, Himeme-sama… I wanted you to be happy, and I also want your families to be happy…"

"What nonsense," Saya said to him. "We are all family, you and I as well, Syaoran-kun. We are all a family."

Syaoran beames up at her brightly.

The cure for advanced leveled HIV and AIDS is found all due to the intelligence of Syaoran's brains and Artemis adeptness at finding the perfect medicine counterpart for the disease. The medicine is made immediately in the labs, and administered to their first experimental patients.

The patient becomes young and healthy again soon, and he is cured completely of HIV.

"Thank you, Haru-sama! Thank you!" the healed patients all knelt down to Haru and Syaoran. "Thank you, Syaoran-sama! Thank you!"

"Please… get up… we wanted to help…" little Syaoran said to them, and they all stood up sobbing in tears of gratitude.

"Thank you… Thank you, Syaoran-sama. For someone so young… you manage to help us… so young… so young…!"

Syaoran smiles. Haru lifts Syaoran up and swings him around.

"You are a true genius, Syaoran-kun!" Haru said to Syaoran, and he giggles in delight.

"I only add on what is missing, Haru-sama," Syaoran said to him. "Mitkine is missing; I just add it on all due to Misa-chan's help. Were it not of her, I won't be able to figure out what Mitkine is…"

"Oh, genius, genius!" Haru said happily and lifts Syaoran up into the air. Syaoran giggles happily in return, and Haru hugs Syaoran tightly in his arms. "Were it not of you, Syaoran, were it not of you… It is truly a blessing to have you in our family, Syaoran-kun. It is truly a blessing. We are so glad Saya-chan brought you back home to us. So glad, so glad!"

In time, Natsume, Saya's eldest adopted son, rises up and becomes Marquise of Finland, and is given the duties of a politician and the Royal Advisor. Natsume has cheeky ideas that works sublimely well with everyone in the Kingdom. Two of Saya's adopted children are already in court, and everyone praises her for her luck in having them as her children.

"Your children has outdone themselves this time, Ichi no Hime-sama," the minister said to her. She smiles graciously at him.

"Yes, and to imagine Natsume-sama has such intellects in the strategies of the Kingdom. He could be the new Defence Minister if he wanted to!"

"No, I don't think so…" Saya said to them. "Aidou-sama is already the Defence Minister. He is not going to retire anytime soon. Natsume would do well in the Royal Advisor part. He is fine with it, seeing as he has a never endng ideas of strategies regarding the city's future within the technologies part."

"Yes," one minister told her. "I have never heard of such an absurd idea, and it works! How can someone create an operation theater that works solely on Artificial Intelligence? It is impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible if you have the heart to complete it, minister…" Syaoran said bravely. He had grown taller a little, but compared to the now towering Natsume, he is still much shorter.

Like a little boy.

The ministers looked down and saw Syaoran looking up at them. He is dressed smartly in a dark blue cape and a top hat on top of his head, and his eyepatch draws attention from all. "Natsume-Onii-chan has a great mind. Possibly one of the greatest here along with Aidou-sama, Himeme-sama, Kaname-oh-sama and Kain-sama. His ideas are brilliant. Might be hard to accomplish, but it can be done with Artemis here to help…"

Artemis came up out of nowhere and bows to Syaoran. The ministers are surprised, and balked at the sight of the transparent woman.

"Syaoran-sama," Artemis bows to him. "I am Artemis. And I am Artificial Intelligence 001. Natsume-sama's ideas are brilliant. By my calculations, no one has ever thought of what he had thought. He is not a genius, but he is creative. And because of it, he is capable of thinking ahead of time and ahead of everyone in terms of inventions and future things and equipments. The idea of surgeries and operations done entirely out of Artificial Intelligence is brilliant, and I will be glad to assist him in any way possible. So please do not insult Natsume-sama, or I will sue you by the powers I held as Artificial Intelligence 001, Moonlight Artemis."

The ministers balked and ran away from Artemis. Syaoran giggles at the sight of them running, and Natsume smiles.

"Thank you, my man…" Natsume said to him and patted Syaoran's shoulders.

"Your welcome, captain," Syaoran said to him with a smirk, and the two siblings walked out of the hall.

Syaoran continues to make a few more medicine breakthroughs with Haru. He created the cure for almost all the incurable diseases, such as HIV, AIDS, Herpes Simplex, Gonnorhea, Leukemia and Cancer. All of them used the same sources of medicine, Midkine, and Haru is ecstatic.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Haru said happily. "You are a genius! A genius!"

"Artemis helped…" Syaoran said to him, and Artemis bows at Haru.

"Haru-sama," Artemis said to him. "I am glad to help you complete your medicine discoveries."

The rest of Saya's children grew up too. Saya's Methuseleh children grew up and become young adult Methuseleh, and each one of them is so gorgeous looking that they constantly have girls following them wherever they go in the academy. The human children of Saya as well are so good looking that every girl screams at the sight of them.

But their goals in life are not to persue any normal pretty girls. They wanted one as special as Saya, and as wonderful as her. They wanted to serve the Kingdom with their intellects and their powers, and they wanted to make Saya, who treasures the kingdom more than anything in the world, happy.

They wanted her to be happy.

Saya's adopted Methuseleh children have astoundingly unique powers. Edward, Yoi, Sebastian and Satoshi. Satoshi has the power over fire, like Kaien, and his fire is blue in color. He could generate such fire and heat out of his hands and his whole body would burn with the blue fire without once burning off his clothes or hair. Yoi, on the other hand, could move earth with the barest flick of his fingers.

Sebastian could move objects with his mind powers alone, and he is a superb telekinesis user. He could move heavy objects with just his glance alone, and he is powerful for one Methuseleh with mind powers.

Edward, the eldest amongst all of the Methuseleh adopted children of Saya, has the most powerful and most special powers out of all the Methuseleh in the world. He has three powers; he could detect where a person is just by the name of that person is, he can see the future with his powers, and he can teleport anywhere he wanted. His powers are unique and special, and he is harnessing his powers to make them more powerful.

And they are famous throughout the academy with their powers and their good looks. Edward's blonde hair grew so white and has some golden wisps of hair. He styles them in a long and spiky style, and he is the most handsome out of all the Methuseleh adopted children of Saya. All the girls would swoon around him whenever he and his brothers passed by, and they would scream his name.

With them becoming adult, they are given their own set of rooms. The rooms are a gift from Kaname as their king for becoming a brilliant adult that serves the Kingdom well with their wits, intelligence and powers. They are excited with it, and would jump on the bed happily.

Each one of their rooms is connected by a small corridor. They would come at midnight into one of the sibling's rooms and discuss ideas on how to trick Hanatarou or the rest of their family members. Their wicked ideas area always and always caught on by Artemis, who had a brilliant hearing due to Syaoran installing to her a new system of hearings and speakers. She told Saya, and off the bucket holding they go.

Every one of the grew up brilliantly, and Misa, unexpectedly, becomes even more beautiful when she is a child. She became a flower, and is famous throughout the Academy as the fairest student of them all. Her temper and her attitude did not change much though. She is still a wildfire, and is nicknamed the Wild Rose by many of the students at the academy.


End file.
